On Wings of an Angel
by AngelJ5
Summary: A death in the family and a missing Angel. Just another day at the office?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here we are again with a new fic nd a new adventure. Even the anniversary of Farrah's death has now passed by I still think of her, this fic is dedicated in her honor. We miss the heavenly Angel may she forever rest in peace. Our beautiful big sister, Jill...**_

_**This is set after all of my other CA fics including the Christmas one I'm yet to finish but will most likely finish for this Christmas! LOL!**_

_**Now enjoy and please R&R often, it keep me motivated to write more!**_

_**AJ5 ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

'Cate! Have you seen my…never mind found it!' Kelly called out from her room in Cate's Nashville home. Their few weeks together after Paul Factor had attacked turned into a few months whilst Kelly recovered from her gunshot wound and the two sisters re-built their relationship. Charlie and the other Angels hadn't seemed to mind allowing the sisters time to be together to reconnect.

Cate sat in the kitchen at the kitchen bar with Julie and Marcus who had both come down to visit for a few days.

'How long has she been packing?' Julie asked following Cate's look up to the kitchen ceiling knowing full well that Kelly's bedroom was upstairs.

'A couple of days, we keep getting distracted.' Cate smiled to Julie looking to her.

'More like you just keep putting it off.' Marcus noted as he leafed through the local newspaper. The two Angels looked to him smiling at the brink of laughing.

'You may have a point.' Cate admitted.

'You're not looking forward to her leaving huh?' Julie asked knowing the answer all ready, every time she and Kris called the two sisters from the office back in L.A they could hear how much fun and enjoyment the two sisters were having from being together and they loved to hear it, in their minds it was about time.

'I'm really not looking forward to it but the day was coming and we put it off for as long as we could but Kelly's more than fit to go back to work and Charlie has been more than generous in letting Kelly stay away from work for this amount of time.' Cate explained as she got down from the bar stool she was sat on picking up dirty dishes and putting them into the sink to be washed up later.

'Yeah, I kind of noticed we were down an Angel.' Julie teased.

'Yeah, sorry about that; speaking of Angels where is Kris any way, I tried calling her last night but no answer?' Cate leaned across the kitchen bar to Julie her arms resting across the page of the newspaper Marcus was trying to read.

'Arms.' Marcus said nudging Cate and pulling the paper, Cate smiled rolling her eyes as she moved off of his paper.

'I thought she told you? Charlie has her working a case.' Julie explained a confused look flashing through her eyes.

'Alone, he has her working a case alone? I think I know why she didn't tell me.' Cate said, as she stood straight again resting her hands flat on the bar.

'So do I.' Julie chuckled seeing the concerned expression on her friends face. 'Charlie assured us all that it wasn't a dangerous case, simple undercover work.'

'It's never simple, what's the case?' Cate asked still standing; she didn't like her family going off on their own on a case without back up ready somewhere.

'Kris is back in San Francisco, we were hired to do some checking on this woman's husband.'

'Divorce?' Cate asked surprised that Charlie was doing this kind of detective work.

'Not yet but this lady, Mrs. West, she's very wealthy and has been noticing a few things not quite right with the books. She wants us to check on her husband; Charlie didn't think it needed the whole team so sent Kris to do some checking.'

'Snooping.' Marcus said whilst still nose deep in his newspaper.

'Right snooping but we try not to call it that sweetheart.' Julie said to Marcus whilst reaching over to him and patting the top of his hand. 'She'll be fine Cate, stop worrying.' Julie turned her attention back to Cate.

'Who's worrying? I just wondered where she was that's all.' Cate tried to defend herself, looking at Julie's smirking expression she guessed it hadn't worked.

'Nice try.' Julie laughed.

'All right let's change the subject, how are the wedding plans coming?' Cate asked sitting back down again on the stool next to Julie. Julie turned to face her excited when they both looked up to the ceiling again as something banged on the floor. 'Kel, you OK?' Cate shouted up to her sister.

'Fine, fine carry on!' Kelly called back. Laughing Julie and Cate continued on.

'Well, we've been looking at few places to get hitched and there are some good places and then there's a great place.' Julie explained looking to Cate with a wicked grin. Cate could see from the look in Julie's eyes where this was headed leaning back she decided to play on it a little.

'Really and where's this great place?' Cate asked folding her arms across her chest.

'Well it's not too far from here and the owner seems pretty cool so we might be able to get a good deal.' Julie continued to explain as she traced little circles on the kitchen bar with her index finger.

'I don't know Julie, people round here can be fussy about such things, you might be better off having the wedding in L.A.' Cate teased. Marcus looked up from his paper to Cate knowing exactly what she was doing.

'You know honey Cate's right, maybe we should have the wedding back in L.A. we could have the wedding ceremony in that little church not far from my clinic and then have the reception at the community hall that the church has, I think they throw it in as part of the deal of using their church for the wedding.' Marcus joined in with the teasing, Julie looked to Marcus eyes as wide as dinner plates stunned by what her fiancé was suggesting, she just had to be married at Cate's home, it had the perfect surroundings for the photo's and Cate had the best bar in town for a party, it was everything she and Marcus had been talking about and wanted why was he suddenly changing his mind now.

'Wait a minute.' Julie said pointing her finger between Cate and Marcus catching on to what they were up. 'Why you!' Julie called out swatting at Cate who laughed out loud along with Marcus.

'Julie, would you like to be married here at my home and have your reception at the bar?' Cate asked as she defended herself from Julie's swatting. Julie stopped mid swat and jumped up throwing her arms around Cate's neck overjoyed.

'Yes, yes please I would love that, I mean we would love that.' Julie quickly corrected herself as she stepped back from Cate looking to Marcus.

'You were right the first time sweetheart, but we would actually both love it Cate if you really don't mind.' Marcus added.

'I would be honoured to hold your wedding here and at the bar. Look let's talk plans and we can get started on contacting people, caterers, bands that kind of thing. Call it my wedding present to you both.' Cate smiled winking to Marcus as Julie threw her arms around Cate again thanking her. They stopped again when they heard another clatter from Kelly's room. 'Why don't we go down to the bar and make a start and get Kelly out of here before she breaks something.' Cate suggested. 'The bar is closed any way until later tonight so we'll have peace and quiet only the bar staff will be there later setting up.'

'Sounds great let's go.' Julie stood just as something else thumped on the ceiling coming from Kelly's room. 'What is she doing up there?' Julie asked a confused looking furrowing her brow. Cate laughed as she turned on her bar stool and hopped off it heading to the stairs and up to Kelly's room. Knocking lightly on the door as they entered Julie and Cate walked in to Kelly's room. They found Kelly sprawled across her suitcase trying to zip it shut, shoes and clothes sticking out from the edges.

'Having a problem?' Cate asked trying not to laugh. Kelly looked up to her little sister smiling a little.

'Funny, real funny want to help?' Kelly asked as she got up off the case.

'I tell you what I will help by buying you another suitcase later but right now we're going to the bar, come on grab your shoes and lets go.' Cate laughed at her sister.

'Sounds great, right shoes, where did I put…' Kelly groaned as she looked to the suitcase that was half zipped realising that she had packed her shoes, all of them. Cate and Julie laughed, walking up to her sister and slinging her arm around her shoulders Cate was still laughing as she spoke.

'Well at least it will be one less pair of shoes you need to pack!' Kelly hung her head shaking it as Julie and Cate continued to laugh out loud.

Cate, Kelly, Julie and Marcus sat at the private booth in the bar talking through plans for Julie and Marcus's wedding, Cate making notes throughout, jotting down who she would call, what favours she could call in to keep costs down for her friends.

'Julie this is such a wonderful idea, to have the wedding here, with all the room Cate has at her home and the bar here for the reception, it's going to be a great day.' Kelly enthused as she flicked through bridal magazines with Julie they had brought with them.

'That's the idea, I think Marcus and I knew as soon as we saw Cate's place that, that was where we wanted to get married, it is perfect.' Julie enthused, she was such the excited bride a side of Julie none of the Angels had ever seen before and wasn't sure if existed, although Julie was a model before a detective, she never really showed the girly side of her personality.

'Well we're going to make sure it's perfect for you.' Cate smiled to Julie and Marcus. 'I'll make a few calls and get some things organised. Have you decided on the actual date yet?' Cate asked running through her notes she realised they didn't have a date written down.

'We want a Fall wedding during the color change.' Marcus explained.

'Right so the first week of October?' Cate suggested pulling out the bar's diary from under her writing pad flicking through to the first week of October. 'Well, you're in luck because the weekend of that first week is free here at the bar and the house is always free.' Cate said circling her hand in the air as she spoke.

'So that would give us a little over a month and a half to get everything booked and organised.' Kelly noted. 'Not a lot of time to get a wedding together.'

'Oh we can do it, nothing is impossible for us Angels.' Julie smiled broadly before laughing with Kelly and Cate, the ringing phone drawing Cate away from the table. Cate was still laughing as she picked up the phone.

'Wild Angels, hello?' Cate cheerfully said down the phone line.

'Cate?' Cate recognised her older brother's voice straight away and knew there was something seriously wrong.

'Danny, what is it, what's wrong?' Cate quick fired at him as Danny began to speak Scotty walked through the bar's front door; Cate beckoned him over as she listened to her eldest brother.

'Cate it's mama, she's gone.' Danny said his voice cracking.

'Danny, what do you mean, I don't understand what you're saying.' Cate did know, she understood completely what Danny was saying but until he said the words, until they crossed the telephone lines she couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible.

'Mama died Cate, she'd gone. Cate?' The phone line had gone quiet, as Cate had covered her mouth with her hand looking away for a moment from Scotty to then turn back to him with tears standing precariously in her eyes. Scotty held his hand out to Cate mouthing the question of what was wrong, watching from the booth Kelly excused herself from Julie and Marcus joining Scotty and Cate at the bar looking to Scotty for an explanation only to receive a shrug of the shoulders.

'How?' Cate managed to say her own voice beginning to crack.

'Her heart, she had a heart attack.' Danny explained, Cate could hear he was crying as he spoke.

'When Danny?' Cate continued to ask questions.

'Last night in her sleep, we were here having dinner with and spent the night, she went to bed early not feeling too well and…' Danny couldn't finish his sentence he didn't need to. 'Come home Cate, you and Scotty please just come home, we need you both here.'

'We will Danny, I'll put Scotty on the next flight out and I'll follow soon after, I have to make a couple of calls, I'll be there as soon as I can, tomorrow.'

'All right, I understand tell Scotty we'll meet him at the airport.' Danny said before saying his goodbyes and disconnecting the call. Cate slowly hung up the phone and held her gaze on it.

'Cate, Cate what is it, what's happened, is it Becca, Tessa, what?' Scotty ran off questions as fast as Cate had done to Danny. Cate turned to her younger brother taking hold of his hands.

'It's not Becca or Tessa, Scott.' Cate began to explain, it then began to dawn on Scotty.

'No.' Scotty began to try to back away from his sister not wanting to hear what she had to say next. 'No, she can't be no. No Cate, please…' Scotty continued in denial as he backed away from his sister to the centre of the room Cate following him still holding on to his hands. Cate raised a hand to Scotty's face cupping his cheek in her hand.

'Mama's gone Scotty, she passed away last night.' Scotty shook his head as tears began to streak down his face, his knees giving way under him he fell on to his knees Cate slipping down with him holding him tightly as he wept, Scotty's strong arms wrapped tightly around his older sister as he continued to weep. Kelly sat on one of the bar stools watching them stunned as the news that Bette, dear sweet Bette was gone, Julie and Marcus joined Kelly at the bar as they witnessed what was going on. Julie reached out lightly touching Kelly's shoulder. Kelly turned to the contact tears dropping to her lap.

'Kelly, what is it, what's happened?' Julie asked shocked to see the tears.

'Cate and Scotty's mom has died, Bette's gone.' Kelly cried as Julie quickly swept in wrapping her arms around Kelly holding her as she cried.

After the first initial shock Cate managed to get Scotty to the office to sit him down and explain that he was to take the next flight out to Mustang where Danny and Tessa would be waiting to collect him.

'And you'll be there tomorrow?' Scotty asked still lost.

'Yeah, I'll get things squared here make sure our managers know what's going on and I'll be home tomorrow.' Cate explained as she pulled the Rolodex closer to her. Watching her brother for a moment, as he sat not moving just staring blankly at the coffee table she got up from behind her desk and sat in front of him. The brother and sister looked at one another for a moment before hugging each other tightly.

'I can't believe she's gone.' Scotty whispered into Cate's ear.

'I know, neither can I.' Cate agreed as the pair broke from each other. 'Now come on we need to get ourselves together just for a little while, let's get through this the way mama would want us to.' Cate smiled a watery smile to her brother brushing the tears from his face. 'Get yourself home and packed and I'll be there to pick you up for the airport in about half an hour or so.' Scotty nodded as he stood up and headed for the office door, he paused for a moment as he reached for the door handle.

'I'll be there as soon as possible tomorrow, I will.' Cate promised, nodding Scotty opened the door and left, Cate took a few deep breaths before moving on standing up she walked back behind her desk and sat down flicking through the rolodex for her managers numbers, coming to them she pulled out the first and dialled the number.

Kelly entered the office wanting to check on her baby sister. Cate was just finishing the second of her phone calls to her bar managers making sure they both knew what to do, which they did of course but Cate being Cate liked to make doubly sure. Kelly sat on the couch beside the desk waiting for Cate to finish her call, which didn't take long. Cate hung up the phone and left her hand on it for a while.

'How are you doing?' Kelly asked, it seemed like such a dumb question, how could Cate possibly be doing her mother had just died. Cate looked to her sister as if she hadn't realised that she had entered the room.

'Managers are all set to look after everything, a ticket is booked and ready for Scotty today and tickets for us tomorrow…' Cate was about to continue when she stopped herself looking to Kelly worried. 'I'm sorry I should have asked you, did you even want to come with…' Kelly cut her sister off before she could finish her thought.

'Of course I'm coming with you, I've all ready been on the phone with Charlie, I hope you don't mind that.' Kelly checked to which Cate shook her head. 'He said he would call you tomorrow some time in Mustang, he sends his love and sympathies.' Kelly explained.

'I guess I'd better get used to that huh?' Cate asked her sister as she turned her large leather desk chair so that she faced her sister a little better. Cate leaned forward in the seat resting her arms on her thighs.

'I'm afraid so sweetheart.' Kelly warmly smiled as she got up and knelt in front of her sister taking a hold of her hands. 'It'll be OK.' Kelly smiled reassuringly, Cate smiled back to her sister nodding slightly.

'Are Julie and Marcus still here?' Cate asked changing the subject readying herself to get up.

'They are but Cate it's all right they understand.'

'Come on let's go and join them, I've got to go and get Scotty any way and get him to the airport.' Cate turned from Kelly as she stood up and walked around the other side of the desk to the door. Kelly watched her seeing her sister shut away her emotions again, Kelly knew instinctively what her sister was doing and knew she had to be prepared for the fall out that was bound to come. 'You coming?' Cate asked snapping Kelly out of her worried thoughts, nodding Kelly followed after her younger sister.

Julie and Marcus looked up as the two sisters walked out of the office and came to sit at the booth with them again.

'I'm so sorry Cate, we both are.' Julie expressed taking Cate's hand and squeezing it showing how much she meant by her words. Cate nodded smiling.

'Thanks, now pick a date.' Cate demanded. Julie and Marcus looked to one another then to Kelly who had no explanation for them.

'Cate with what's just…' Marcus began to protest the thought of continuing to plan the wedding any further.

'Look you two, mama always said to grab onto life with both hands, it'll slip through just one.' Cate smiled thinking back to when her mother had said it to her first, hearing her mothers voice in her mind made Cate smile, warmth rushing through her. 'So just grab hold and pick a date.' Cate insisted pushing the bar diary in front of them to the week they had spoken of in October. Julie and Marcus looked to one another and then the diary both pointing to the same day. 'All right, Saturday 27th October it is.' Cate smiled writing the occasion in the diary making the date official. 'Start putting the plans into action.'

'Cate we really don't have to do this, you don't, we can get somewhere else. You need to be with your family and…' Julie began to protest worrying that her friend was ignoring what was really happening by staying busy with something else.

'Julie, mama loved each and every one of you Angels and wouldn't hear of anything getting in the way of yours and Marcus's marriage, not even her. Start planning and putting into action.' Cate smiled taking Julie's hand this time and squeezing it. 'I've got to go and take Scotty to the airport to catch his flight.' Cate excused herself. 'Marty should be here in the next few minutes, he's our night manager, so you can stay here as long as you like he has his own keys and everything. I'll see you back at the house.' Cate explained as she began to leave the bar.

'Kelly…' Julie began to say something to Kelly worried about Cate when Kelly cut her off.

'I know Julie, I know. Don't worry just plan like she says to and I'll keep an eye on her. I'm going to go with her, I'll see you later.' Kelly quickly exited after Cate.

At the airport Cate and Kelly walked with Scotty to his gate.

'So, I'll be there tomorrow, we both will be Danny just asked that you go back today I said I'd follow and I will.' Cate explained again for what felt like the hundredth time.

'I know you will sis.' Scotty quietly said smiling slightly as he hugged his sister goodbye.

'You've got everything haven't you?' Kelly asked as she hugged Scotty next. 'You only have to call tonight and we'll bring anything you may have left tomorrow.'

'I know you will thanks, but I have everything I need. I'll see you both tomorrow.' Scotty waved as he walked through to his flight. Kelly and Cate turned and started walking back out of the airport to the car.

'I thought I'd cook tonight.' Kelly said breaking the silence that had followed them from the airport in to the car and the drive home. 'Cate?' Kelly gently nudged her sister's leg.

'Sorry Kel, what did you say?'

'I thought I'd cook for us tonight, what do you fancy?'

'I'm really not that hungry Kelly.' Cate smiled to her sister speaking softly and calmly.

'I'll fix us something filling and yet light OK, you need to eat and keep your strength up, it's going to be a long haul these next few days.' Kelly smiled warmly to her sister planning in her mind what she could cook up that was both filling and light.

Kelly wasn't wrong from the time she and Cate arrived in Mustang, Texas up to the day before the funeral the family home, Bette's home, was constantly full of people coming to visit to pay their respects to the family. Being the two eldest and available of the children Danny and Cate had so much paper work to look through and things to organise. The doorbell rang again as Danny and Cate had only just settled in the study again to look through and organise business papers, they both groaned at the sound of the bell.

'I'll get it.' Kelly called out allowing the pair to go back to what they were working on.

Kelly opened the front door to reveal the Angels, Sabrina, Jill, Tiffany and Julie.

'Hi.' Kelly smiled tilting her head to one side as she stepped back letting her friends into the house each Angel as they passed her hugged Kelly. Closing the front door Kelly followed after her friends through to the lounge taking a seat in the armchair opposite Sabrina.

'How's the family holding up?' Sabrina asked.

'About as well as can be expected, Danny and Cate are in the study now going through business papers, Scotty is with Tessa helping her with Becca and the baby. It's all a little manic but they all seem to be coping.' Kelly smiled weakly to her friends who returned the smile.

'What about Cate, how's she doing?' Jill asked concerned for her young friend.

'Like I said Jill, she's doing as well as can be expected.' Kelly repeated, Jill nodded then leaned forward to Kelly from her seat on the sofa.

'So how is she really doing?' Jill probed, knowing Kelly was holding back. Kelly leaned back into her chair and sighed heavily she knew one of them would ask and see through her answer and somehow she knew it would be Jill, she knew Kelly and Cate too well not to see through Kelly's mistruths.

'She's doing what she does best, what we do best.' Kelly smiled tilting her head to one side as she spoke of herself and her sister. 'Bottling up her emotions and not letting them go anywhere or let anyone in, right now not even me. Cate just keeps working, finding something to do, keeping herself busy.'

'She's accepted it though right, the passing of her mother?' Tiffany asked as concerned as the others.

'She has Tiff but it's more about the being without a parent again I think.'

'Really?' Sabrina asked not convinced to which Kelly nodded.

'I think so yeah. Where's Kris?' Kelly asked suddenly realising that the younger blonde Angel was missing from the team.

'She's still away undercover on that case.' Julie explained.

'Still, I thought it would have been finished by now.' Kelly looked to Julie confused then to Jill who only shrugged her shoulders.

'Charlie said Kris was right in the middle of the case and couldn't be pulled from it without the entire case falling through with her departure.' Jill explained for her little sister's absence. 'She'll be upset when she finds out, angry too.' Jill concluded.

'Hey everyone.' Cate appeared leaning against the wall at the entrance of the lounge. The Angels turned each one smiling warmly to Cate, she could see the sad look that everyone who came to visit had. Jill was the first to stand and walk over to her friend wrapping her into a big hug.

'I'm so sorry honey.' Cate returned the hug before they broke apart with Jill still stood beside her with her arm around Cate's waist.

'We're all so sorry Cate.' Sabrina spoke up for the room of Angels. Cate looked to each of them about to say something when the telephone rang. Cate looked down to the ringing phone in front of her on the small table, sighing she picked up the phone answering it. Jill sat back down with the others still watching Cate as she spoke with who Jill believed to be a family friend on the phone who was most likely giving their condolences.

'It's been like that since we arrived.' Kelly explained sounding tired herself Sabrina noted.

'All right, thank you for letting us know.' Cate finished the call hanging up the phone and leaned back against the wall. 'Danny!' Cate called out for her older brother.

'What's wrong?' Kelly asked turning round to her sister.

'What is it Cate?' Danny asked a split second later as he entered the room.

'Bobby will be at the funeral tomorrow that was his lawyer on the phone to let us know.' Cate explained. Danny hung his head and took a deep breath before sighing heavily.

'Will he at least be wearing a suit not an orange jump suit?' Danny asked lifting his head again looking at Cate.

'The lawyer said he would be dressed appropriately but would have his hands cuffed, they'll most likely cover his hands with a jacket. They're only letting him attend the burial, they don't trust to let him in a large group of people.' Cate finished explaining.

'Great, just great. All right well, everything is organised and filed in the study so I'm going to go home and I can send Scotty back here if you like.' Danny suggested.

'Why don't you let him decided where he wants to be right now Dan? He's not a kid anymore.' Cate smiled as she stepped forward hugging her brother. Danny chuckled slightly at Cate's comment as they hugged. Turning on his heel Danny picked up his jacket and car keys, waved to the Angels as he headed for the front door.

'We'll see you here in the morning then.' He said quietly looking to Cate who slowly nodded moving forward opening the door for him.

'Tomorrow morning, look sharp now; you know mama would want us at our best.' Cate smiled running her hand through her brothers hair, smoothing it in to place rather than the ruffled look it had, had for the past hour or so. Danny hugged his sister once more before he left.

'That she would, see you in the morning Lil' C.' Danny called back.

The rest of the evening passed without incident, the Angels unloaded their luggage from their rental and got settled in their rooms as they were all staying in the family home with Kelly and Cate. As everyone turned in Cate was the last to go up to bed, she hadn't been sleeping well any way the last few nights so going up to bed later than the others didn't bother her too much. She sat in her mother's chair in the family room just off from the dining room completely lost in thought, she didn't even hear Jill walk through the house but jumped when she felt Jill's hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I called you a few times but you didn't seem to hear me.' Jill apologised as she sat on the floor in front of Cate.

'It's all right Jill, I was just lost in deep thought.' Cate smiled to her friend.

'Deep thought or memories?' Jill asked.

'A little of both perhaps, don't be so worried Jill I'm doing ok, really I am.' Cate said but even she didn't believe her own words.

'What about seeing Bobby again at the funeral, will you be all right with that?' Jill asked crossing her legs.

'Even if I wasn't Jill it doesn't matter, it's not about me tomorrow; it's about burying our mother. Bobby has every right to be there, she was his mother and he did love her and mama continued to visit him in jail even when he would yell and scream at her to leave him alone, she would go back the following month.' Cate explained rubbing her eyes they were soar with tiredness.

'She was a wonderful woman and mother Cate' Jill reminisced 'and grandmother.' Cate smiled nodding.

'That she was.' The two friends fell into an easy silence as they thought back. 'Well I suppose we'd better get some sleep for tomorrow, it's going to be a long day.' Cate bounced her hand on the arm of her mother's chair as she stood up and started heading to the stairs.

'Cate.' Jill called after her as she got up herself following her friend. Cate turned to Jill looking to her expectantly for a question or something instead she was pulled into another strong Jill hug.

'I love you kiddo and I'm right here whenever you need me.' Jill said as she held onto Cate who had raised her arms returning the hug.

'Thanks Jill, I just need to get some sleep right now though.' Cate broke away from Jill smiling to her appreciatively as she returned to heading upstairs to her room. Jill followed after her watching her worried.

The morning came with a sharp slap as Cate splashed cold water on to her face to wake herself up. The Angels were spread out in the house taking turns to use the three bathrooms that were in the house. Cate was one of the first to get washed and dressed so that she would be prepared to greet the family and mourners that were first coming to the house before going on to the church. Cate heard the doorbell ring; she knew it would be her brothers, Tessa and Rebecca. One of the Angels would let them in as Cate continued to get dressed. Her black pantsuit was laid out on her bed her white blouse with a single red rose detail stitch on its front right hand side. As Cate dressed and prepared for the day there was a small knock on her door as it opened Cate turned to her door and smiled wide as her niece walked into her room.

'Hi Aunt Cate.' Rebecca greeted her aunt slowly in a small voice walking in to her room.

'Hey sweet pea, you look beautiful.' Cate greeted her niece who was dressed in a floral patterned dress.

'It was Grandma's favourite dress, Mama thought I should wear it, Grandma would like that.' Cate picked her niece up realising as she did her niece was getting older and heavier.

'That she would sweet pea, Grandma would love that you are wearing this dress today.'

'I heard Daddy say to Mama that Uncle Bobby would be there today.' Rebecca tucked her head onto her Aunt's shoulder. Cate walked over to her bed sitting them both down on to it.

'He will be there Becca but you don't need to be scared or worried at all. We'll all be there and Uncle Bobby won't be there long, I promise.' Cate brushed her niece's hair back over her shoulders as she spoke to her. Rebecca smiled broadly to her Aunt before throwing her arms around her neck. Hearing her mother call for her Rebecca jumped down from her Aunts bed and ran out of the room just as Kelly stepped in dressed in a fitted black dress.

'Everything OK?' Kelly asked as Cate flopped back on her bed.

'Yeah, fine just getting ready.'

'Is Becca all right?' Kelly sat next to her sister resting her hand on Cate's knee. Cate turned her head to look at her older sister.

'She knows that Bobby will be at the funeral and was scared, she is scared.' Kelly looked away for a moment back toward the bedroom door the little girl had just run through.

'Well you can't blame her for that after what happened.'

'I know, she'll be OK, we'll all be there.'

'How are you going to be?' Kelly asked turning back to Cate studying her face as she answered.

'I'm going to be fine, he's only there for the burial what harm can he cause, he lost his mother too Kelly.' Cate pointed out as she sat up, Kelly sat closer to her sister putting her arm around her pulling Cate into her.

'Just don't forget you lost your mother too.' Kelly softly said as she rubbed her sisters back gently. A light knock on the door disturbed the sisters, looking up they saw Sabrina stood in the doorway.

'It's time.' Sabrina quietly said it was all she needed to say the sisters knew exactly what it meant. The hearse had arrived it was time to go to the church.

The service seemed to pass so slowly Cate and her brothers with Kelly, Tessa and Rebecca sat in the front row of the church. Kelly sat next to her sister holding her hand throughout as Cate rested her free hand on Scotty's arm his hand covering hers.

'_A man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries  
and high above the church bells start to ring  
and as the heaviness the body oh the heaviness settles in  
somewhere you can hear a mother sing_

_Then it's one foot then the other as you step out onto the road  
how much weight? how much weight?  
then it's how long? and how far?  
and how many times before it's too late?_

_Calling all angels  
calling all angels  
walk me through this one  
don't leave me alone  
calling all angels  
calling all angels  
we're cryin' and we're hurtin'  
and we're not sure why...'_

Before Cate knew it they were outside at their mothers graveside her coffin being lowered into the ground. Next a small box with earth in it was offered to the family each taking a small handful and tossing down to the coffin even Rebecca was offered the small box, Tessa knelt beside her daughter helping her guiding her in what she should do. People soon began to disperse from the burial site heading back to their cars then back to the family home for the wake. Cate stayed beside the grave Kelly beside her who raised her hand gently up her sisters back resting her hand on Cate's shoulder.

'It was a beautiful service Cate.' Kelly quietly said as she looked over to the people congregating around Cate's brothers and sister-in-law. 'I'd better go and help your brothers and Tessa, looks like they are getting a little overcrowded over there.' Cate looked up to where Kelly meant and nodded slowly. 'Take your time, we'll wait for you.' Kelly gently kissed the side of Cate's head as she walked down to where the others were as Cate stayed where she was, feeling a presence beside her Cate didn't have to look up to know who it was.

'Hello Bobby.' Cate calmly greeted her brother who stepped out from the shadows he had been stood in with police guards throughout the burial. He didn't respond to his sister just stood beside her looking down to the grave, Cate turned to look at her brother, he hadn't really changed much, if anything he looked better he'd obviously been working out, Cate could see that from the way he held himself as he stood beside her. 'I'll leave you alone with mama.' Cate spoke up starting to turn away to leave her brother peaceful time.

'If only you would have done that sooner.' Bobby grumbled in a low gruff tone. Cate stopped in her place but began to walk on; this was no place for an argument or angry words, not today. 'I'm talking to you.' Bobby said a little louder, Cate stopped again and turned back to face him.

'And I'm choosing not to take the bait Bobby, I won't fight with you not today Bobby.' Cate stood to her fall height as she spoke.

'This is your fault; this would never had happened if you hadn't of come into our lives. We'd still be a family if it wasn't for you.' Bobby seethed facing Cate she could see the anger and hurt burn in his eyes.

'We still are a family Bobby, you might not like it but we are.' Cate continued to stay calm, as she spoke not wanting to rise to Bobby's taunts and accusations as much as she might want to. Before she could move or think about what was happening Bobby threw himself at her, his hands that were supposed to be cuffed were free as he jumped her knocking both to the ground through the white wooden chairs that were set out. Cate couldn't help but cry out in pain as she fell through them with Bobby on top of her. In the same split second Cate looked up to Bobby he brought down his fist connecting with Cate's cheekbone.

'It's your fault!' Bobby screamed at her as he hit her again in the same place, Cate did what she could to protect herself when the police guards finally stepped forward pulling Bobby roughly off of Cate, he still managed to kick Cate in her side as they pulled him away, at the same time Kelly and the rest of the Angels with Marcus arrived on the scene.

'Get him out of here!' Julie yelled at the police guards shouting over the top of Bobby's rants. Cate rolled herself to her side and slowly began to pick herself up; Kelly was beside her in an instant helping her.

'God Cate, are you all right?' Kelly asked slipping her hand under Cate's arm helping her up and seating her in one of the chairs that wasn't knocked over by the attack.

'Where's Becca?' Was Cate's first question and concern.

'What?' Kelly asked trying to look at her sister's face.

'Becca where is she, did she see any of that?' Cate asked again anger in her tone.

'No, no she and the family have gone back to the house all ready.' Kelly explained as she brushed Cate's hair back away from her face revealing a cut on her face along her cheekbone where Bobby had hit her. 'You're bleeding.' Kelly said as she took a clean handkerchief from her purse carefully putting it to her sister's face, Cate wincing as it stung.

'Let me take a look.' Marcus stepped in covering Kelly's hand with his own taking the handkerchief and slowly peeling it back to look at the cut tipping Cate's head back slightly so he could see it properly. 'Well you won't need stitches but it needs cleaning. Cate?' Marcus looked to his friend who was all of a sudden very quiet. 'Cate.' Marcus called his friend again, Cate looked up to him snapping out of her trance like state.

'Yeah, let's go back to the house we can slip in through the back.' Cate decided for them as she stood up Marcus supporting her, which Cate gently brushed off.

'I thought he was meant to be cuffed.' Sabrina said to the police guard after they had secured Bobby in the car they had brought him to the service in. Sabrina was angry as she stood in front of the guard her arms folded across her chest, Tiffany stood behind her with one hand on her hip the other holding onto her purse that she bounced on her thigh annoyed.

'He must have slipped them somehow, we apologise for the disturbance, we're taking him back now. Please pass on our apologies to the family.' The guard smiled tipping his hat to the Angels as he made a quick exit before Sabrina or Tiffany could respond.

'Oh I think I'll do more than that.' Tiffany said so that only she and Sabrina could hear.

'Going to call Charlie?' Sabrina asked watching the police vehicle leave.

'You can, I'm going to call a few friends in the governor's office.' Tiffany nodded to the idea as she turned and headed to the car that was waiting for them with the rest of the team to go back to the house.

'Are you all right?' Jill asked as she took her seat next to Cate in the limousine. Cate took tissues from the holder in the car and dabbed at the cut on her cheek as she felt blood roll down her cheek.

'I'll be fine Jill.' Cate replied offering no more to the conversation and Jill didn't push knowing her friend too well to even try pushing her now.

'What did the police have to say for themselves?' Jill asked as the rest of the Angels and Marcus got into the car.

'That Bobby must have slipped his cuffs somehow.' Sabrina answered with a disgusted look on her face.

'Not likely.' Julie noted.

'Don't worry, we'll get it sorted.' Tiffany said nodding to Julie as the car started driving them back to the house.

'Don't bother guys.' Cate spoke up as she looked out the car window as they drove along.

'But Cate we can't allow Bobby or those guards to...'

'Just let it be.' Cate said finishing the conversation.

As they arrived at the house Cate with Kelly and Marcus headed around the back of the house as the rest of the Angels went in through the front door doing their best to distract the rest of the household as Cate went upstairs to clean up, it almost worked if it hadn't been for Cate's brother's knowing full well there was something going on as they didn't see their sister so headed up stairs to find her, which they did in the large bathroom with Marcus.

'What the hell happened?' Danny asked first as he entered in to the room.

'Calm down Danny.' Cate said motioning with her hand for her eldest brother to keep his voice down.

'Bobby.' Danny worked for himself. 'Bobby did this didn't he?' Danny asked all ready knowing the answer. 'Damn him.' Danny swore low under his breath.

'Look I'm ok Danny really, Marcus is just cleaning it up now, I'll get changed and be downstairs in no time with y'all. You'd better get yourselves down there before others notice.' Cate suggested trying to keep her brothers calm and keep up appearances.

'I think they'll notice that Cate.' Scotty said pointing to the cut and redness around her cheekbone.

'I know, we'll just have to say I banged it on the car door or something, they'll believe that.' Cate reasoned just as Kelly arrived in the doorway with a clean blouse for her sister.

'This one OK?' Kelly asked, Cate looked up and smiled nodding as she stood up to leave the bathroom.

'It's fine thanks.' Cate took the blouse from Kelly and headed back to her room.

'You guys go back downstairs I'll keep an eye on her.' Kelly offered, the three men agreed heading out of the bathroom and back downstairs. Kelly took a deep breath as she headed back to Cate's room walking in and gently shutting the door behind her. Cate had all ready taken off her blouse that now had bloodstains on it and tossed it across a chair in her room. Stood in front of her closet with the clean blouse on Cate pushed hangers with clothes on back and forth as she looked for something.

'Need any help?' Kelly offered.

'No thanks, just looking for a waistcoat.' Cate replied as she pulled out what she was looking for showing it to Kelly as she placed it on the bed. Sitting on the bed herself Cate finished buttoning her blouse then put on the waistcoat and buttoned that also stopping for a moment just to breathe. Kelly stepped forward sitting beside her sister putting an arm around her sister's waist.

'You sure you don't need any help?' Kelly quietly asked. Cate leaned into her sister resting her head on Kelly's shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment Cate just took calming steady breaths drawing strength from her sister before she got up and headed out of the room and back down to the guests. Kelly took a moment for herself before she followed after.

'_Callin' all angels  
callin' all angels  
we're tryin'  
we're hopin'  
we're hurtin'  
we're lovin'  
we're cryin'  
we're callin'  
'cause we're not sure how this goes'_

_

* * *

Song = 'Calling All Angels' by Jane Siberrywith K.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

As the last of the guests left the family home Cate had retreated back upstairs sitting in the widow seat in her mother's room. Cate watched as people left, Tessa seeing some of them to their cars.

'Aunt Cate?' Rebecca was stood in front her Aunt who was oblivious to her presence. Cate turned looking down slightly to her niece who was holding a worn looking thick book.

'Hey sweet pea, what have you got there?' Cate moved over slightly on the window seat patting the now empty space next to her, which Rebecca climbed up onto handing the book to Cate as she did. Cate turned the book in her hands and read the title, _'Peter Pan and Wendy'_.

'Grandma was reading it with me, she said it was Daddy's, Uncle Scotty's and your favourite story book when you were all growing up.' Rebecca explained as she stretched across Cate pulling open the book to the marked page.

'It was my favourite but I wasn't here when Grandma used to read it to your Daddy and Uncle.' Cate explained to her niece as she looked over the page Rebecca had opened the book to.

'This my favourite part.' Rebecca proudly said as she snuggled up to her Aunt. Cate held the book at a level she could easily recite from and read.

'When the first baby laughed for the first time, the laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies' Cate smiled as she finished reading out the passage.

'Read on Aunt Cate.' Rebecca nudged her Aunt pressing her on, Cate lightly chuckled to herself at the young girls eagerness.

'Why don't you read it to me, I hear your reading is coming on leaps and bounds.' Rebecca took hold of one side of the book and began to read as Cate put her arm around her niece and listened but soon her mind wondered as she thought of other things turning every now and then to look at the window.

'Aunt Caaate' Rebecca called her Aunt's name desperately seeking her attention.

'Becca honey, come on let's give your Aunt some time alone OK.' Tessa said as she wondered into the room looking for her daughter. Cate looked round to the sound of Tessa's voice surprised as she was jolted from her own thoughts. Tessa smiled warmly to her. 'All the guests have gone now, the house is ours again.' Tessa told Cate who nodded acknowledging her whilst Rebecca bounded over to her mother.

'We were just reading mama.' Rebecca said in her small voice worried she had done something wrong.

'And you read beautifully Becca, you really did. It's OK Tessa really Becca was fine.'

'I'm sure but uh...' Cate looked to her sister-in-law tilting her head to one side, there was something going on.

'What is it Tessa?' Cate asked moving forward in her seat just as Julie came to the room's door. Now Cate had an idea of what was wrong. 'Charlie?' Cate asked, Julie looked to Cate sadly as she nodded slowly.

'Charlie, you'd better come downstairs.' Julie motioned towards the stairs. Cate got up and followed out after her fellow Angel rubbing Tessa's arm as she passed her.

The two Angels walked into the study where the rest of the Angels stood around her father's desk where the speaker box stood. Cate took a seat on the arm of the leather couch in the study next to Tiffany who placed her hand comfortingly on Cate's back.

'What's going on?' Cate asked as she sat down the room very quiet.

'Firstly Caitlin let me say how sorry I am of your mother's passing, she was a wonderful woman.' Charlie expressed which Cate appreciated she smiled slightly as she looked down to her hands before looking up to the speaker box.

'Thank you Charlie, but that's not the only reason you're calling right now or if we're honest the real reason either.' Cate half smiled to the rest of the Angels, they all ready knew some of whatever was going on and knew Cate's words to be true.

'I'm so sorry to say you are right Caitlin. I'm afraid it's Kris.' Charlie began to explain, at the mention of her name Jill took a sharp intake of breath, Cate could see from looking at her that she was scared, worried.

'What's happened to her Charlie?' Cate asked worried herself but still keeping her eyes on Jill.

'Nothing I hope but she has missed her last two check-ins and that's just not like her or any of you, I'm afraid something has gone wrong and I...'

'Need us to go and find her.' Cate finished for him.

'I know what bad timing it is Caitlin.' Charlie began to apologise when Cate interrupted him again.

'It's Kris Charlie, family, I'd be angry with you if you didn't call in for help.'

'So what's happened Charlie, what do you know so far?' Sabrina asked taking point as usual.

'Kris went out to San Francisco to do basic undercover work on Mr Steven West, his wife Mrs. Evelyn West came into the office to hire us.'

'This is the wealthy woman who's been noticing her pocket book is getting a little lighter?' Cate asked remembering some of what Julie had explained to her.

'That's right Caitlin, Mrs West was concerned that her husband was taking money from her and her company and may be using it in illegal operations.'

'What kind of illegal operations Charlie?' Tiffany asked.

'Drug trafficking, arms dealings, you name it Mrs West wouldn't be surprised if her husband would be involved in all of it.' Charlie explained.

'Then why be married to him?' Julie asked curious.

'Family, her father and his close friend matched them when they were young children, they both come from crime families, the difference being between the two that Mrs. West didn't follow in the family business and has run a clean business since she was old enough to run it. It's not been easy but she has done it.' Charlie explained the Angels could hear the pride in his voice.

'You sound like you know Mrs. West Charlie.' Tiffany commented with a smirk.

'That I do Tiffany, I helped her break away from her family dealings, after her father died she took over the rest of his business in oil and ran it straight, unlike her father George Tallon.'

'George Tallon? Nasty piece of work if I remember the paper clippings right.' Sabrina said as she laced her hands together pointing her two index fingers together up toward the ceiling.

'That you do Sabrina; George Tallon was a very ruthless, dangerous man Evelyn did extremely well to get away from him and his power.'

'But now it would seem her husband is dragging her back down.' Julie said shaking her head.

'Right Julie, her husband wants to take over where his father-in-law left off.'

'This is who Kris was investigating?' Cate asked surprised Charlie had Kris go alone.

'How could you let her go alone Charlie?' Jill asked in a quiet stern voice, Jill may have been scared but she was starting to get angry hearing more about what sort of danger her sister could be in.

'Honestly Jill, this should have been straight forward undercover work, paper trails and checks that kind of thing.' Charlie began to defend his decisions.

'Undercover work is never straight forward Charlie, we all know that.' Cate pointed out understanding how Jill must be feeling. 'When did you last hear from Kris Charlie, what did she have to say?' Caste asked crossing her arms across her chest.

'Two days ago. Kris checked in as usual she had found out that Steven West was dealing with local drug rings using his wife's import and export business to run drugs in and out of the country, she had a lead that she was following up on that evening connected to the drugs and another crime family, possibly Evelyn's family. Kris intended to be at that meeting to find out who Steven West's contact was, that was the last I heard from her, she was meant to call in straight after the meet that evening but the call never came.' Charlie finished explaining, the room was quiet from his last word. Jill stood and walked over to the window wrapping her arms around herself, Kelly stood and moved over closer to her friend placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Why wait until now to tell us Charlie?' Cate asked beginning to get angry with her boss. 'As soon as she missed that call you should have called us.'

'Caitlin there was so much going on that I thought it best to give Kris an extra day to call before I called you.' Charlie again defended his actions.

'You should have called sooner Charlie.' Cate pointed out. Sabrina cleared her throat and took point again on the conversation before an argument broke out; emotions were running high in the room.

'When do we head out Charlie?' Sabrina asked.

'As soon as you can Angels, the sooner we find Kris the better but I know that both you and Tiffany have your own pressing matters to return home to Sabrina.' Charlie pointed out.

'I can help Charlie, I'll re-arrange things in Boston.' Tiffany offered.

'I don't think the D.A.'s office would appreciate that Tiffany, no you had best return as scheduled and you Sabrina I know your father and his army associates are waiting on you to head back and help them with their case you've all ready started.'

'They'd understand Charlie.' Sabrina tried to excuse herself as Tiffany had done from their new day jobs.

'I'm sure they would, but there are enough Angels to handle this, I don't want us going there heavy handed. No three Angels are enough.' Charlie explained, his finishing line causing Cate's ears to prick up as her head flicked to the speaker box.

'Three Angels Charlie?' Cate repeated.

'I wouldn't ask or expect you to go Caitlin, you need to be with your family right now at this time.'

'Don't even try Charlie, my family is in trouble and my brothers will understand, so would mama if she were here.' Cate sternly said both Kelly and Jill looking to her surprised at her outburst at Charlie. 'I'm going.' Cate finished.

The Angels finished their conversation with Charlie and left the office. Cate headed to the kitchen getting herself a drink and heading out to the backyard, Kelly not far behind her, evening was starting to fall. Cate sat on the swing seat on the patio looking out of the yard, as she sat the swing seat gently swung back and forth, Cate looked up to the sky as it began to darken to night.

'Room for one more?' Kelly asked approaching Cate.

'Sure.' Cate replied not turning to look at her sister but still looking up at the sky.

'Cate…' Kelly began when her sister interrupted her.

'I'm going Kelly, we'd all do the same for each other and you know that.' Cate said swirling the drink around in her glass.

'I do know that but I don't want you rushing into this and then the next case or job and not facing…'

'Not facing what, my mother's death?' Cate finished for Kelly her patience running thin. Both sisters stopped talking for a moment. Cate took a deep breath before she spoke again. 'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, I shouldn't have snapped at you.' Cate apologised looking down to her glass and the dark liquid that was in it.

'It's all right; I'm just worried about you Caitlin, that's all. I'm worried that you're finding anything you can to distract you from mourning Bette. I'm scared that when you do it will be at the wrong time, that you'll break and something will happen.' Kelly explained turning to look at her sister who continued to look down to her glass.

'I'm just dealing with it the best way I know how Kel, and right now I don't want to lose any one else I love if I can help it. I can help Kris I know I can, we all can. I just have to do that.'

'It wasn't your fault Caitlin, Bette's doctor explained to us all that she had a heart condition, she hid it from all of us, you can't blame yourself, don't let Bobby get in your head.'

'You heard him then.' Cate said looking up, she wasn't sure if anyone else had heard him shouting at her, but then, he was shouting.

'I heard and he's wrong, so wrong. He's bitter, angry and he's hurting himself. Bobby's just lashing out and unfortunately you're an easy target for him.'

'Tell me about it.' Cate laughed brushing her finger over the cut and bruise on her cheek. 'I think I'm going to head upstairs, try and get some sleep, I've not been having much of that lately.'

'I didn't think you were. Can I get you anything?' Kelly asked running her hand across Cate's shoulder blades. Cate turned to her sister, the now pure bright moonlight glistening off the tears in Cate's eyes.

'There's only one thing I want Kelly and not even you can get it for me.' Cate smiled running her hand down her sister's face.

'What's that?' Kelly asked having a feeling she all ready knew the answer.

'Something I haven't wanted or asked for since I was a kid here in this house.' Cate said as she stood up. 'I want my mama.' Cate smiled as she wondered back into the house placing her glass on the patio table as she went passed it. Kelly took a moment before she went back into the house herself picking up Cate's glass as she went, looking at the drink Kelly sipped a little of it concerned that with all the stress and high emotions Cate might have poured something a little stronger for herself, knowing her sister's shady past with alcohol. Kelly smiled, pleased to find it was nothing but Coke. Laughing a little to herself Kelly took the glass into the kitchen before joining her friends in the family room.

'Everything OK?' Sabrina asked as Kelly took a seat next to Julie on the large comfortable sofa. 'We saw Cate head on up.'

'She's tired, hasn't been sleeping well so decided to call it a night.' Kelly explained as she brought her legs up beside her on the couch as Julie had done herself beside her.

'I'm not surprised.' Julie said as she picked up the mug of coffee on the table beside her.

'Has she said anything about Bobby?' Tiffany asked sat across from Kelly in one of the armchairs.

'No, not really, Cate almost defended his actions to be honest.' Kelly said rubbing her eyes; she was tired as well.

'Defends him really?' Sabrina asked calmly.

'After what he was shouting?' Tiffany added slowly shaking her head.

'Cate's taking on what he said isn't she?' Julie asked looking to Kelly who she could see was tired and worried.

'I think a little perhaps but I think Cate was all ready taking on a little blame before Bobby's outburst.' Kelly said taking Julie's coffee from her which Julie happily shared smiling at her friend as Kelly took a sip. 'Where are the brothers?' Kelly asked realising they were all missing.

'They've gone all ready said they'd be back tomorrow morning.' Tiffany explained the brothers, Tessa's and Rebecca's absence.

'Are they all right?' Kelly asked surprised they didn't stop to say goodbye first to their sister.

'They're fine, they just guessed it was business and to give us all some room. I think they know Cate will be taking off with you to go to find Kris.' Tiffany explained, at the mention of Kris's name the Angels sat quietly, worried at what may have happened to their missing Angel.

'Where's Jill?' Kelly asked realising her best friend wasn't in the room.

'She went upstairs to lay down, she's so scared Kel and angry with Charlie.' Sabrina explained which Kelly understood, she would have been too should the roles had been reversed and it was Cate missing and on her own.

* * *

Cate entered into her room shutting the door after her, walking up to the bed she sat on the side and switched on the bedside lamp. The unhappy groan as the light came on surprised Cate who quickly turned to find Jill lying on the other side of the bed on top of the covers still in her grey suit she wore to the funeral service.

'What are you doing in here?' Cate asked as she gently stroked Jill's arm.

'Trying to get some sleep and I wanted to talk to you.' Jill explained. 'I just fell asleep waiting for you.' Cate couldn't help but smile amused at Jill's answer.

'What did you want to talk to me about?' Cate asked as she unfastened her waistcoat and kicked off her boots, swinging her legs up onto the bed and sitting back against the headrest of her bed. Jill sat up next to her.

'You don't have to come out to find Kris, we can manage it.' Jill started.

'I'm sure you all can Jill but I'm still going. I'm not going to stay here worrying about Kris and all of you trying to find her. I don't think I could forgive myself if anything happened to any of you.'

'Well how do you think Tiff and Bri feel, they have to go back to their homes and other jobs, they hate it just as much.'

'I know Jill but I don't have another case or job that's pressing for me to get back to. In any case it's Kris and we all know she would do the same for any of us.'

'I'm just …'

'Worried, I know you are so is Kelly but I'll be fine, Kris will be fine, we're going to find her and bring her home safe and sound.' Cate said taking Jill's hand.

'I hope you're right.' Jill said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then releasing it again slowly. 'How are you holding up?' Jill asked turning on her side and propping her head on her hand. Cate leaned her head back closing her eyes for a moment before opening them to face Jill and answer.

'Some and some.' Cate admitted. 'Some moments I'm absolutely fine, coping, not a problem. The next moment I expect mama to walk in the room, call out for one of us, something...' Cate drifted taking a breath it was hard to find the words to explain, Jill reached her free hand out to Cate's arm closest to her. Wrapping her hand around the crook of her arm she squeezed it gently.

'I understand, really I do.' Cate looked down to Jill eyes glistening she smiled appreciatively.

'I know you do.' Cate got up from the bed and headed to her en-suite grabbing her night clothes as she did and pushing the door to so she could get changed for bed. Jill stayed where she was waiting for her friend to return. As Cate returned dressed in her cotton pajama bottoms and vest top she wasn't surprised to find Jill exactly where she had left her.

'Slumber party?' Jill suggested.

'I'm not really in the mood for a party but I'd like the company, I haven't really been sleeping that well lately.' Cate admitted as she walked back round to her side of the bed throwing back her covers across Jill who smiled as they hit her.

The household fell quiet as everyone slept, or at least tried to. Cate slept for what felt like five minutes, looking at the alarm by the side of her the number display showed she had slept for a little over four hours, which was better than the night before. Rolling onto her back she saw Jill still fast asleep by the side of her, Jill's sleep seemed uneasy but she didn't wake. Cate looked up to the ceiling wanting to fall back asleep again but her mind just wouldn't let her, too many thoughts were running around from her mother to Bobby to Kris. Cate sighed closing her eyes then opening them again she carefully pulled back her covers and got out of bed tugging the covers over Jill who only had a blanket covering her. Walking down the stairs she stepped into the small downstairs bathroom, switching on the light the brightness of which invaded every part of her eyes making Cate squint until her eyes adjusted again. Turning to the mirror she barely recognised who was looking back at her. Black circles ran around her eyes from lack of sleep, her eyes were bloodshot and the cut to the side of her face from Bobby wasn't helping the look much, neither was the bruising that was forming around it. Turning on the taps of the bathroom sink Cate washed her face, hoping to wash away the last twenty-four hours. From the bathroom Cate walked into her father's study which had really become her mother's study after his passing, the amount of business she was doing having taken over where he had left off. Sat in the leather chair behind the desk she ran her hand across the blotter that lay on the desk, the pens that were left where they had been by Bette. Neither her nor her brothers had sat at the desk when they were in the room after she had died, Danny and Cate both sat on the smaller leather couches, neither one wanting to take a place behind that desk in that chair. Alone in the quiet dark house Cate took the seat and looked across the desk when she noticed something sticking out from under the desk blotter. Lifting the blotter Cate discovered letters, picking them up each one was addressed to each of Bette's children, there was even one for Kelly. Finding the one that was addressed to her Cate gently placed the rest of the letters down and held hers in her hands turning it several times building the courage to open it.

* * *

Sun poured through Kelly's bedroom window waking her from her slumber, she stretched as she sat up in bed tilting her head from side to side working the muscles in her neck to wake them up also. Throwing back her covers Kelly swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into her slippers that lay by the bed ready for her feet to go into them. Standing she stretched again walking to the bedroom door she grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on as she left her room, she could smell something good cooking in the kitchen and guessed where her sister would be, Kelly smiled as she heard the other Angels start to rise to the smell of a cooked breakfast and fresh coffee.

'Good morning.' Kelly greeted her sister as she walked into the kitchen, Cate stood over the stove busily frying up goodies for the breakfast meal.

'Morning, there's fresh coffee there in the pot.' Cate said indicating with her elbow to the coffee pot that was steaming. Kelly nodded picking up mugs and taking them to the pot.

'I think you've woken the hive.' Kelly said as she poured herself a cup, the sound of people moving around upstairs could be heard.

'Sounds that way.' Cate smiled paying more attention to the frying pan.

'How are you feeling this morning?' Kelly asked as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. Cate took a moment before she answered.

'Fine, as expected I suppose.' Cate brushed off the question Kelly knew this, there was something going on other than what Kelly all ready knew, something had happened.

'What's going on?' Kelly asked putting her mug of coffee down beside her. Cate looked to her sister putting on her best smile.

'Nothing Kel, stop worrying.' Cate laughed at Kelly's expression of worry and concern.

'Have you argued with your brothers about coming with us to San Francisco?' Kelly kept on like a dog with a bone never giving up.

'Kelly…' Cate began when Sabrina walked into the room, Julie not far behind her both yawning their good mornings to the sisters.

'Breakfast is all ready for y'all.' Cate smiled plating up the food for everyone just as Tiffany and Jill wondered in, Tiffany looking fresh and glamorous ready for the day whereas Jill still looked half asleep and about ready to turn around and go back to bed. As Jill sat down at the table Cate put a plate of food in front of her and a cup of coffee as she walked back to the stove she placed her hand on Jill's shoulder squeezing it as she went on. With the Angels digging into their meals Cate left the room, Kelly not far behind her.

'Caitlin.' Kelly called after her wanting a proper answer, explanation. Cate carried on walking straight in to the study.

'I found these in here last night, there's one for each of us kids including you.' Cate said turning to Kelly and handing her the letter Bette had left for her. Surprised Kelly opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again taking the letter and sitting on the small leather couch.

'You have one of these as well?' Cate nodded to Kelly's question as she took a sip from her coffee.

'Like I said we each have one, there's even one for Becca marked for her eighteenth birthday. It would see mama knew what was coming.' Cate explained leaning against the front of the desk.

'Do you mind if I ask what was in yours?' Kelly asked as she looked down to the letter addressed to her turning it over to open it. Cate looked to her coffee cup, Kelly wasn't watching her at this moment as she looked away and then back to Kelly.

'Mama just wanted to let me know how much she loved me and was proud of me, the usual kind of things I suppose.' Cate answered summarising the letters content as Kelly removed the letter from its envelope unfolding it. 'I'll leave you in peace to read yours, I'm going to head and get showered and changed.' Kelly barely acknowledged her younger sister as she began to read Bette's words.

'Cate, where's Kel?' Jill asked as they passed each other Cate heading for the stairs, Jill for the lounge.

'In the study Jill, I'm heading up to get showered and changed then pack.' Jill nodded as Cate carried on up the stairs, Jill continued on to the study finding Kelly sat on the sofa reading her letter.

'Kelly, everything ok?' Jill tenderly asked sitting next to Kelly who was visibly upset. Jill placed a caring hand to her friends shoulder. Kelly handed Jill the letter as she began to explain.

'Bette left this for me, she left a letter for all the children.' Jill read through the letter Kelly handed her as Kelly herself wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Wow.' Jill exclaimed as she finished reading the letter.

'I know, I'm going to miss that wonderful woman.' Kelly chuckled thinking about Bette.

'Any ideas what she said to Cate?'

'A little of the same I think, Cate was kind of vague about it.' Kelly explained shaking off the tears and smiling again.

'Bette really had the biggest heart.' Jill said as she ran her eyes over the letter again.

'I know, if only it had been as strong as she was.' Kelly said bitter sweetly taking the letter back from Jill as she handed it to her. 'How are you this morning any way, you doing ok?' Kelly turned the attention to her friend who she knew was worried beyond belief about her little sister.

'Oh Kelly, my head is everywhere but here.' Jill admitted bouncing her hand on her knee as she spoke. 'I just can't believe firstly that Charlie sent Kris out alone, secondly that he waited until now to call us and last…' Jill trailed off unable to finish her sentence let alone her thought.

'You're worried about Kris and what kind of trouble she may be in.' Kelly finished for her.

'She's alive Kelly, I know that much I can feel it.'

'Of course she is Jill and we must never give up that feeling, that hope.' Kelly grabbed Jill's hands as she spoke. 'We're going to find her and we're going to bring her home.' Kelly pulled Jill into her wrapping her arms around her friend holding her tight. 'I promise we'll find her.'

Cate rushed back downstairs narrowly missing the mad dash for the bathrooms as the Angels began to realise they were running late to catch their flights on time.

'Hi.' Cate jumped practically in the air when she heard her older brother.

'Jeez Danny, don't do that.' Cate swatted at her brother who smiled slightly at her.

'Sorry. Pretty mad here right now huh?' Danny said pointing towards upstairs.

'Yeah well, they're all running a little behind schedule. Come with me a minute I found something mama left for us all.' Danny looked to his sister confused as to what it could be, following her into the study he sat on the couch as Cate sat behind the desk picking up the letters.

'That suits you, ya know.' Danny said smiling sadly at his little sister, Cate looked to him puzzled by what he was talking about then realised where she was sat she got up and handed Danny the letters.

'There's a letter here for you and Tessa, Scotty and one for Rebecca for when she turns eighteen.'

'What about you?' Danny asked shuffling through the envelopes.

'I have one and so did Kelly.' Cate explained looking down to her hands.

'Did you read yours?' Cate looked to Danny for a moment. 'Didn't think so.'

'I just can't bring myself to read it yet, I'm not ready to.' Cate explained. 'Kelly doesn't know that by the way.'

'Why not?' Danny asked surprised and baffled by his sister.

'Because she'd want to probe as to why I haven't and then want me to and would offer to sit with me whilst I read it or read it with me and…' Cate took a deep breath and sighed. 'And I'm just not ready to do that yet.'

'So what did you tell Kelly?' Danny asked sitting back in the sofa resting the letters in his lap.

'That mama had just written how much she loved me, was proud of me that kind of thing.'

'Which is probably exactly what she has written.' Danny pointed out.

'Probably but I'm building up to reading it.' Danny nodded his head understanding what his sister was going through, he wasn't sure he'd be ready to read his letter but at least he would have his wife with him for support throughout it.

'So, where are you all heading to?' Danny asked changing the subject which Cate appreciated.

'Well, Sabrina and Tiff are going back to their homes they have work to return to and the rest of us Angels are heading off to San Francisco.' Cate explained she always found it so easy to talk to Danny, he was always there to listen be logical about situations, calm.

'You're going as well, to San Fran?' Danny asked to which Cate nodded.

'I have to Dan, Kris is in trouble, she's missed her last call in with Charlie whilst working a case which has us all worried. We're going to find her, make sure everything's ok.' Cate explained leaving out some of the details. Danny nodded understanding.

'Well you'd better get out there then and find her, just do me a favour Lil' C.' Cate looked to her brother tilting her head to one side waiting for him to continue. 'Just make sure you come back safe and sound to us, I can't go through another of these again so soon.' Danny smiled sitting forward again then standing up. 'I'll pass this on to Scotty, he's still fast asleep back at mine and Tessa's.' Cate nodded.

'Thanks Danny, you'll explain our quick exit, we have to get out there as soon as possible to pick up Kris's trail.'

'I'll tell him you know he'll understand, especially considering the way he feels about Kris.' Danny smiled as he stepped forward and wrapped his sister in a big brother bear hug. Cate walked her brother to the front door seeing him out of the house.

'Everything ok there?' Julie asked sat on one the armchairs in the lounge. Cate turned to her taking a seat herself on the couch.

'Everything's fine, Danny's going to explain everything to Scotty for me and I'll catch up with that when we get back with Kris.' Julie nodded as she then looked down to her hands at the mention of Kris's name.

'You really think she's ok?' Julie asked looking back up to Cate.

'Of course she is, you know Kris, she can talk her way out of just about anything.' Cate smiled reassuring Julie, which wasn't completely working. 'Julie, Kris is OK, we'd know it, feel it if she wasn't.'

'I just don't like going out there after her not knowing what's happened or what we'll find.' Julie admitted sitting forward resting her elbows on her knees .

'It's like other cases Julie, we go out pick up the clues and figure it all out from there.' Kelly said entering into the room sitting beside her sister.

'It doesn't feel like any other case though.

'It isn't it's Kris but we need to try and keep our focus as if it was another case, if we lose our focus, we'll miss something, and that something could be the most important thing we need to find her and we will find her.' Kelly took hold of Julie's hand as she finished.

An hour later the Angels all stood in the airport ready to leave for their different flights.

'I still don't like leaving you guys to go on without us.' Sabrina said as she stepped forward hugging Kelly then Jill.

'We'll be all right Bri, we can do this you go back and finish what you've started. You too Tiff.' Kelly smiled and hugged Tiffany who stood by listening and saying her goodbyes to Julie and Cate.

'Just call us should you need anything, I'm sure we can find you any extra help you might need.' Tiffany said returning Kelly's hug.

'We will, promise.' Kelly thanked her friends. All departing Sabrina and Tiffany went their separate ways, as did Kelly, Jill, Cate and Julie on to their departure gate for San Francisco.

'You ok?' Cate asked catching up to Jill's pace.

'Yeah, I just want to get there and find her.'

'We will Jill, we will.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Kris walked around the room she had been locked in for the last day, her head was pounding and she was not happy, in fact she was pissed off. Everything had been going fine until the last contact, the possible lead and connection she would need to trap Steven West and have him reported to his wife and most likely the police. It was all supposed to go off without a problem, never the way for an Angel though, even worse when you're an Angel flying solo. Kris wondered at times like these how Cate managed on her own for so long. Kris took several deep breaths to calm herself again and sat on the end of the bed in the luxury room she being held prisoner in. Raising her hand to her head she massaged her forehead trying to ease the pain that was pounding in her head. If it weren't for the tranquiliser dart West's men had used to capture her she wouldn't have such a groggy head.

Sighing Kris looked to the window, getting up she walked over to it looking out, there was nothing to see. The mansion she was in was so far from any kind of civilisation it really was a place where no one would hear you scream. The mansion was by the coast, Kris could hear the ocean and sea birds flying and calling out as they went. Kris turned as she heard the door being unlocked.

'You, let's go, boss man want to talk to you.' A tall wide man said in a gruff voice. He wore suit trousers with braces and a white shirt with blue pin stripes. A gun holstered at his side. Kris looked him over, she didn't stand a chance so obeyed and headed out of the room the man with his gun close behind her.

Kris walked down the stairs to a sitting room to the back of the mansion, she'd been brought down to the room so often now she knew where she was heading without having to be shoved.

'Take a seat.' Steven West said as Kris entered the room, she did as she was told another two men stood either side of the room guns holstered. 'Let's see how co-operative you are today.' West turned and looked at Kris he looked as pissed off as she felt. Kris tried to hold back the smirk she could feel twitching at the corners of her mouth. West had a black eye Kris was proud to say she was responsible for. West walked round to the front of the large ornate oak desk and leaned back against his arm folded across his chest. 'What's your name and who are you working for?' West asked in a calm voice, Kris stared at him jaw clenched, she wasn't about to give away anything; if they found out who and what she was she'd be dead.

'Look I told you before I don't know what's going on or why you goons grabbed me, I just want out of here, no cops or trouble just out.' Kris said holding her hands out in front of her.

'You're lying, you're not going anywhere until I know who you are.' West said just as one of his men walked in to the room. 'Anything?' He asked turning his attention to the man.

'We found her car, nothing in it but a book of matches from a hotel.' The man said flipping the matchbook to him.

'Golden Gates Hotel.' West read from the matchbook looking to Kris. 'Pretty fancy place you're staying at.'

'Who said I'm staying there?' Kris looked defiantly at the man clenching her jaw again trying not to betray her own annoyance that the valet guy had dropped the matches in the car.

'Go and check out the hotel.' West said tossing the matches back to his man. Catching it the man nodded and headed out of the room. West walked towards Kris and leaned over her, his hands planted firmly on the arms of the chair as he dominated her personal space; Kris leaned back as far as she could in the chair trying to get away from him. 'I'm going to find out who you are you know.' West flinched at Kris making her jump, laughing West moved away from her. 'Take her back up to her room.' The man with the gun came back and grabbed her roughly by her arm pulling her up out of the seat.

'Hey easy.' Kris said as she felt like her arm was about to be pulled from its socket.

'I'm sorry princess, did that hurt?' The man smiled at Kris before she could react he backhanded her hard across the face sending Kris crashing to the floor. 'Guess I don't know my own strength.' Kris looked round to the other men who did nothing but watch, she spotted West sat behind his desk now leafing through pages of files he showed no interest to stop his henchmen. 'Get up.' The man said angrily, Kris picked herself up from the floor the coppery taste of blood in her mouth, with the back of her hand she dabbed at her lip, wincing slightly at the stinging pain of a split lip. 'Start talking or it'll get worse.' The man threatened.

'Not right now Tony.' West said from behind his desk in a bored tone not really interested but not wanting any violence just yet either. 'Take her back to her room, leave her be.' Tony turned and pushed Kris roughly along turning Kris started walking.

Kelly and Cate approached the reception desk of the Golden Gates hotel to speak with the receptionist to get their keys and Kris's.

'Our boss Mr Charles Townsend would have called ahead, here's our ID.' Kelly explained to the young woman behind the desk, the young woman nodded and handed over keys as well as a book opened to a page for Kelly to sign. Thanking the young woman the two sisters turned back to Julie and Jill.

'We've got the keys for our rooms and they are either side of Kris's, Bosley and Charlie managed to get them all organised.' Cate explained handing Julie a key.

'Did you get Kris's key as well?' Jill asked, Kelly handed it to her without saying a word. Jill looked down to the key in her hand before closing her hand around it and headed towards the elevators. 'Let's get started then.' Jill said as she punched the button calling for the elevator.

In the lobby of the hotel a man sat flipping a matchbook between the back of his fingers watching the Angels as they entered into the elevator. Standing the man walked to the telephones at the far wall of the lobby, dropping in a quarter he punched in a number.

'Mr. West, yeah it's Greg, I've just seen something interesting. Four ladies entering into an elevators one of them a taller version of the blonde we've got held there at the house.' Greg explained looking around his surrounding making sure no one was listening in. 'Will do Mr. West, I'll be in contact.' With that Greg hung up the phone straightened his jacket and headed into the hotel's bar.

Up on their floor the Angels entered in to their hotel rooms dropping off their bags and opening their side of the inner doors between rooms. Walking out of their rooms they met in the middle at the door of what was Kris's room. Jill stood with the key in her hand ready to put it in the lock, her hand shook a little as it hovered by the lock. Kelly stood beside her friend covering Jill's hand with her own she gently took the key and placed it in the lock turning it she slowly opened the door and entered in taking the lead Jill behind her with Julie and Cate following after closing the door behind them.

Looking around the room everything seemed in order, Kris always was tidy, unlike her older sister. Her suitcase lay on a stand at the foot of the second bed in the twin room zipped and locked shut, Kelly went straight to it pulling her lock pick tools from her pocket as Julie and Cate opened the side inner doors. Jill walked to the circular table that was stood by the balcony doors with papers set out on it, nothing of any real importance just receipts and newspapers, Jill moved on to the bed Kris was obviously using, her book Hansel and Gretel lay on the bedside table, sitting on the bed Jill picked up the book running her hand across its cover.

Cate went to the wardrobe pushing the slide door open, Kris's clothes hung neatly in order, Cate checked everything, all pockets removing any scraps of paper, anything that might lead them to their missing Angel. Julie opened the chest of drawers again looking for any files or information Kris may have tucked away, Julie found the files taped to the underside of the drawers removing them she placed the on the circular table and continued looking and checking.

'Got it.' Kelly said successfully opening the suitcase revealing Kris's purse and ID's.

'Found a safe.' Cate called out as she moved pairs of Kris's shoes to reveal the small safe. 'Need a code.' Cate said to the room.

'Try my birth date.' Jill said still looking down at the book in her hands. Cate did as suggested the safe opened.

'Jackpot.' Cate pulled files out of the safe taking them to the table joining Julie.

'Jill.' Kelly gently placed a hand onto Jill's shoulder getting her attention, looking up Jill locked eyes with her friend with a mixed look of determination and fear. Kelly motioned to the table to which Jill turned round to look at.

'Pass me a file.' Julie obeyed handing a file over to Jill who swung her legs up on to the bed opening the file and starting to read through it. The Angels changed and swapped files double checking each other that nothing was missed that they all had the same information running through their minds. The process took a lot of time and a lot of snack foods and colds drinks.

'We're out of ice.' Julie announced to the room the other Angels looked round to her from their files. Cate sat up straight and stretched.

'I'll go and get some more from the machine, I could do with stretching my legs anyway.' Cate stood and headed for the door grabbing the ice bucket as she went.

'Don't forget this.' Kelly called after her turning to face her sister Kelly tossed her the room key.

'Back in a few.' Cate smiled leaving the room.

Down in the lobby Greg wondered around waiting, looking to his watch every five minutes. A man of the same height and weight stopped beside Greg.

'Let's go.' The man said.

'Tony, where to?' Greg asked as the two men walked heading for the elevators.

'You know what floor those ladies went to?' Tony asked as he pressed the button calling for the elevator.

'Yeah I know, what's the plan?' Greg asked as the elevator doors opened allowing the two men to enter alone, Greg punching the button for the floor they were heading for.

'West wants us to grab the blonde, the one you said was an older version of the one we have all ready time for some not so gentle persuasion.'

As the two men exited the elevator on the Angel's floor they walked down the hallway stopping quickly and moving back when they heard a door open and close. Looking carefully round the corner of the wall they spotted the tall blonde walk down the hall, ice bucket in hand.

'That the one?' Tony asked, Greg looked round squinting at the woman's back as she walked away from them.

'Yeah, that's the one.' Tony nodded as he walked on following after her Greg close behind him.

Cate walked down the hall to the ice machine. Placing the bucket in its designated spot she pushed it back expecting the ice to fall, nothing happened.

'Come on.' Cate said to the machine as she pushed the bucket back again, still nothing. Sighing she removed the bucket and carried on down the hall to the next machine she hoped to find on the same floor unaware of the two men following her.

As they walked after her Tony removed a sleek black gun from the small of his back. Cate found the next ice machine and started to go through the same routine, this time ice began to fall.

'Excuse me miss.' Tony called out to Cate a few feet away from her his hands behind his back. Cate turned to the voice seeing a tall man dressed in smart blue jeans, buttoned down black shirt with a black leather jacket on top. Cate's senses began to tingle something was warning her to be on guard.

'Can I help you?' Cate asked looking to Tony then noticing Greg stood behind him.

'You just have.' Tony pointed the gun at Cate, before she could move he fired. Pain coursed through her shoulder looking to it her hand grabbing straight to the pain. A dart was lodged in her shoulder; Cate went to pull it out. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Tony warned Cate from removing the dart. Cate's head began to swim; she felt drowsy and off balance as the world began to swirl around her. Cate stumbled into the ice machine, grabbing at anything to keep her balance she grabbed the now full ice bucket knocking it all to the ground as she fell herself, she tried her hardest to get up but Cate's limbs were heavy she could barely move, she could just about make out the forms of the two men hovering over her just as the world went black.

Kelly looked to her watch again for the third time Julie noticed.

'The machine was probably empty Kel, she must have gone to the next one.' Julie smiled reassuringly to her friend. Kelly half smiled back.

'I'm sure that's what it is.' Kelly agreed not completely satisfied that, that was true. A few minutes passed and still Kelly was uneasy she knew her sister should have been back by now, it couldn't take this long to get ice even if you did want to stretch your legs. 'I'm just going to go and check on her.'

'She'll be annoyed.' Julie smirked as she looked down at the file she was reading.

'Pissed more like.' Jill chipped in from where she was still sat on the bed with a file of her own. Kelly rolled her eyes at her friends.

'No she won't, Cate will be fine.' The other two Angels looked up to Kelly eyebrows raised. 'Yeah all right she'll be pissed but I'll feel happier. Back in a few.' Kelly waved back to her friends as she strolled out of the room.

'And they were doing so well.' Julie joked to Jill who laughed a little.

Kelly strolled through the hallway looking for her sister reaching the ice machine closest to their rooms she tested it for ice, finding there was none Kelly carried on to the next machine. Rounding the corner Kelly spotted the ice machine, she spotted the ice bucket on the floor a sick plunging feeling began in the pit of Kelly's stomach as she picked up her pace getting closer to the machine, ice was everywhere beginning to melt into the carpet. Picking up the bucket Kelly looked it over, it could have been from any room but Kelly knew, she knew this was the one her sister had taken, her theory was proven when a golden glint caught her eye by the foot of the machine leaning over to it Kelly picked up the room key, hers and Cate's room key, the one she had thrown to her little sister before she left the room. Quickly getting to her feet Kelly sprinted back to the room.

Julie sat with Jill on the bed as they both looked over the same file at some information Jill had read when Kelly burst into the room.

'Kelly, what's wrong?' Julie asked startled by her friend's entrance.

'Cate's gone.' Kelly said between breaths.

'What do you mean gone Kel?' Jill asked leaning forward on the bed.

'She's been taken, I found the machine she used, and ice lay all over the floor with the bucket beside, I found her key on the floor.' Kelly showed her friends the key, which dangled from Kelly's finger.

'All right Kelly, calm down let's go out together and see what we can find out. May be she dropped the ice and all and went to find something to clean it all up with or something like that, she might still be here somewhere.' Jill suggested standing up.

'She's gone Jill, I know it, I knew something was wrong when she didn't come back.' Kelly shook her head putting her hands to her hips looking down to the ground. Jill stood in front of her friend knowing exactly how she felt.

'Let's just go and look Kel, see if anyone heard or saw anything, come on.' Jill turned Kelly towards the door, Julie after them.

Kris heard footsteps coming towards the door to the room she was held in, the door opened and two men walked in.

'Get up.' One of the men said stood in front of Kris who was sat on one of the armchairs in the room. Kris stood and was pushed forward by the man who then grabbed her by her arms forcing them around behind her back. Kris cried in pain at the rough treatment as the man slammed cuffs on her wrists. 'Move.' The man shoved Kris on. Obeying Kris walked on wondering where they were taking her now, she quickly discovered it wasn't back to West's office but down to the front door and out to the waiting car, nerves began to rise in Kris as she got in to the car one of the men sat next to her.

'Where are we going?' Kris asked the thought that they might tell her crossing her mind.

'You'll see when we get there now shut up.' The man next to herself ordered 'Kal, let's get a move on.' Kris shifted back into her seat as the car pulled out of the drive. They drove along the coast up to the cliffs Kris noticed, she used to love it out there when she lived in San Francisco, she would spend many weekends hiking up there. Kal pulled the car over and parked, the man next to Kris got out of the car. 'Out.' He demanded again Kris obeyed. The area they were in was covered with trees and bushes, no one was around the area was secluded, Kris looked around for any way out when she was shoved in her back. 'Move it.' Kal walked ahead of them leading the way. Kris was puzzled as to what was going on when they came out to a clearing on the edge of the cliff the sound of waves crashing below them could be heard clearly.

'How good of you to finally join us.' West said as Kris and the two men approached them the un-named man un-fastened Kris's handcuffs.

'Well, I hadn't any other plans and it's a nice day.' Kris smarted off rubbing her wrists to which West smirked at tilting his head to one side.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.' West said as he moved to one side revealing a person lying on the ground unconscious. Kris moved to dive forward but was restrained. 'So you know this young woman.' West asked being cocky, Kris looked to him with shock and anger.

'What do you want!' Kris yelled at West struggling against the man holding her stopping her from getting to Cate.

'It's very simple I just want your name and who you're working for.' West said as he slowly strolled up and down along the side of Cate's unconscious body. 'What's the betting if I wake this woman here she'll tell me?' West asked as he stopped walking and pointed down to Cate. 'I mean sisters would, wouldn't they?' Kris looked to him with a look of confusion; he thought Cate was her sister. West was handed a canteen, which he proceeded to open and pour its contents over Cate's face, the cold water did the trick as Cate woke with a start coughing and spluttering on the cold liquid.

'Wha...what the hell!' Cate cursed as she woke, Kris struggled again to get away from the man holding her. Cate tried to get up but the metallic clinking noise of chains stopped her, looking down to her right leg she saw the chain wrapped around it. 'This can't be good.'

'It really isn't.' West said smiling down to Cate. 'But you see your sister here is holding out on me and I want some answers.'

'My sister?' Cate replied confused looking around spotting Kris struggling against the men holding her. 'What the hell's going on here?' Cate asked propping herself up on her elbows as Kris calmed down not being able to go anywhere.

'Well you see, your sister over here has been trespassing and won't explain to me who she is or what she was doing or who she is working for so with your help I think I might get some answers.' West concluded, Cate looked up to him eyebrow raised.

'Really, that's what you think?'

'That is what I know, she'll talk.'

'I doubt it, she's stubborn.'

'Even when your life depends on it?' West looked to Cate with an evil smirk slowly looking down to her leg that was chained and then across to Kris. 'Let her go.' West called out to the big burly man holding Kris. He did as was ordered. 'Come and join us.' West called to Kris who walked cautiously over to him and Cate.

'Are you ok?' Kris asked, as she got closer.

'I think so, you?' Cate asked back noticing the small cut on Kris's lower lip.

'Yeah, great.' Kris said rolling her eyes as she did.

'Right, now you both have that out of the way, name.' West sternly asked as he turned to Kris who stood before him still mouth shut saying nothing. 'It's just a name, give it to me.' Kris stayed silent, Cate was kind of proud, Kris was really learning how to be really stubborn after all the years working with Kelly and now her Kris was picking up some good traits but there was a problem with them. 'Fine you want to continue playing games.' West turned to one of his men and nodded the man bent down and struggled picking up a heavy weight that was attached to a chain. Cate watched this really wasn't good.

'What are you…' Kris began when it dawned on her what West was planning to do and did as the man proceed to drop the heavy weight off of the cliff they were all standing on, chain began to spiral down quickly after if, Cate watched in horror, she knew what was coming next as the chain pulled taut on her leg and dragged her along the dusty rough ground speeding towards the edge. Cate yelled out in pain and surprise as the chain tightened around her leg pulling her. Thinking this was it she grabbed for anything she could to stop herself going over when strong hands and even feet clamped down on her stopping her from falling any further, the short stop jarred on her leg that was tied to the weight, Cate cried out in pain as it felt as if the lower half of her leg would have been ripped off.

'Stop! Kris Munroe, my name is Kris Munroe!' Kris yelled at West as she ran towards Cate being stopped by Kal who held her tight.

'And who are you working for?' West smiled as he asked winning his game.

'Shut up Kris.' Cate called out, with her free foot she had managed to find a foot hold and was digging her fingers into as many crevasses as she could find, it turned out it helped to be a rock climber, shame about the hefty weight pulling her down though. 'Stop and think.' Cate called back, which earned her a thump to her back from one of the men holding her from falling. Kris looked down to Cate eyes glistening as she watched her best friend hang so precariously to life. She knew what Cate was doing and she was right, if Kris told West who she was working for it put more lives in danger and Kris would have no way to warn or help them, they'd probably kill both Cate and Kris if she spoke up, she had to do the unbearable, they'd all had this conversation, if it came to it, really came to it, one life for several was the rule. If losing Cate meant the rest would live and other innocent people would survive then that was the way it would be, none of the Angels ever thought it would happen, they always found a way out of their troubles, no one was ever lost or left behind.

'Come on now Miss Munroe, do you want your sister here to die, who do you work for?' West kept pushing. Kris looked to Cate who looked back eyes determined they both knew what had to be done. Kris turned to West stern and with purpose she said nothing. 'Fine.' West waved his hand back to his men who got up one at a time letting go of Cate who began to slip but continued to grab any holding she could to pull herself up.

'Cate!' Kris yelled, at the same time elbowing Kal in his ribs she rushed and dove to the ground grabbing a hold of Cate, the waves crashed and roared beneath them hitting the rocks. Kris was having trouble keeping a good grip on her friend, the weight of Cate added to that chained to her leg, there was no way she could pull her up.

'Kris, let go.' Cate calmly said as Kris began to whimper the realisation of what was happening sinking in. 'Let me go Kris or we'll both go over and that's not an option here.'

'Cate…' Kris tried to say something when Cate interrupted her.

'It's not your fault Kris, you hear me? Don't you ever blame yourself, this isn't your doing it's theirs' Cate said as she tried to get a better grip but felt herself slipping back.

'Cate don't…' Kris tried hard to speak but with the pain of trying to hold on to Cate and the pain of losing her she couldn't.

'Let go Kris, it's going to be ok. Just tell Kelly…' Cate thought for a moment as her foot lost its hold she rapidly dragged her foot on the cliff face finding another hold as Kris yelled out loud trying to hold on. 'Tell Kelly I love her, she's never alone or without me, tell her that Kris and Jill tell her too.' Kris nodded as she herself began to creep forward to the cliffs edge.

'I will, I promise I will.'

'Now let go Kris I won't have you falling with me, let go.' Kris couldn't she knew she had to but she couldn't Cate saw this in her friend and decided to help her by releasing her grip on the ground she had grasped in her hands. Kris looked to Cate in disbelief, she started shaking her head and grabbing at Cate to no avail. 'Let me go Kris, it'll be all right, I promise.' Cate broke away from Kris and the world went silent as Cate fell away from Kris and out of her sight. Kris screamed in agony as Cate fell from her grip and down to the crashing waves and rocks below, she didn't see Cate fall any further as she was dragged up off of the ground by West's men.

'You bastard!' Kris screamed at West breaking free from the men holding her she rushed West tackling him to the ground she swung punches at him whilst he laughed at her up until the point one of her punches connected with his face, then West's laughter changed to anger as he grabbed Kris by her throat and punched her in the face knocking her out cold.

'Throw that bitch in the car and get back to the house, let's get the hell out of here.' West ordered as he picked himself up and dusted himself down walking to the cliffs edge where Gregg and Tony stood peering over. 'See anything?' West asked as he slicked back his dark brown hair.

'Nothing, she's a goner, no way she survived that.' Tony said still looking over the edge.

'Come on let's get out of here. Good work boys.' West congratulated the men as they walked to his secluded car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

'We've looked everywhere Charlie, Cate's definitely gone and by the look of the mess left behind she wasn't taken willingly either.' Kelly explained down the phone to her invisible boss. 'All right, we'll keep trying to find the link Kris did and see if that leads us to her. We'll wait to hear from you.' Kelly hung up the phone in her hotel room for a moment before walking into the bathroom where she ran some water and splashed it onto her face. Shutting off the water Kelly rested her hands on the side by the sink and looked up at herself in the mirror her face dripping with water. In a fit of rage she swiped her hands out across the surface knocking all of hers and Cate's toiletries across the surface and onto the floor. Whipping a towel from the shelf she stormed out of the bathroom back into the main room drying her face.

'Kelly?' Julie called her stepping into the room from Kris's adjoining room. Kelly looked round to Julie. 'Everything ok?' Julie knew it was a dumb question to ask, friends and fellow Angels were missing their younger siblings, literally they were missing without a clue as to where they were or if they were alive.

'It will be, where's Jill?' Kelly asked offering Julie a small smile as she tossed the towel onto the foot of her bed.

'She's reading through a file again trying to find something, anything that might help us. What did Charlie say?' Julie asked as the pair walked back into Kris's room where Jill was sat back on the bed again reading through the file as Julie had said.

'He said he would call the SFPD, speak to Kris's old captain, they kept in contact so Charlie is going to ask for his help discreetly of course.'

'And what are we to do?' Jill asked looking up from the file, the mention of Charlie stirring feelings of anger.

'Keep researching, find Kris's lead and wait to hear from him.' Kelly said suddenly feeling exhausted as she sat down at the circular table.

'Of course we are.' Jill said slapping the file shut.

'Jill.' Kelly began to warn, she couldn't take a Munroe tirade right now.

'No Kelly, he shouldn't have sent her out here alone, none of this would have happened if Kris had, had a team with her, back up.' Jill argued so angry and scared even more so now that Cate was missing also.

'I think I have Kris's lead.' Julie announced her eyes fixed to the file in her hands as she walked over to Kelly and Jill.

'What is it?' Jill asked holding one side of the file with Julie.

'The dockyards, West has a building down there, building twelve. A lot of Evelyn's business seems to run in and out of there, the import, export business.'

'And the lead?' Kelly asked stood the other side of Julie.

'Kris has circled and noted next to the name of this man here.' Julie explained pointing to a small black and white photo of a man's face. 'His name is Terence Jackson, Kris knew him when she was here as a cop, he was small time then but seems to have gone up the crime ladder, he was her ticket in.'

'And most likely her reason for being taken.' Kelly noted unhappily as she unclipped the photo. 'All right, do we have an address or something on where to find this Mr. Jackson?' Kelly asked looking at the picture.

'Yeah, he can usually be found at a bar not far from here, it's between the hotel and the dockyards.' Julie explained reading aloud from the file.

'Ok, let's go.' Jill said taking the lead; she wanted her sister back and now.

'Jill wait.' Julie called after her, Jill turned back to her impatiently. 'The bar won't be open Jill, look at the time. I say we go to the dockyards take a look around and see if we can find anything there first.'

'Good idea Julie.' Kelly agreed, tapping the photo on her bottom lip. 'Have we got Kris's rental car information written somewhere?'

'Yeah it's over here, Cate had put it to one side for us.' Julie said quickly moving back to the circular table picking up the scrap piece of paper weighted down by Cate's coffee cup.

'Look's like we had the same idea.' Kelly smiled slightly as Julie handed her the paper.

'What's that?' Julie asked picking up hers and Kelly's jacket's.

'That if we can find her car, we're in the right place to start asking some serious questions.' Kelly said with a dangerous glint in her eyes that Julie recognised only too well, Cate had the exact same look when she was about to do something reckless.

'Can we go all ready!' Jill called from the door hands on hips; Kelly took her jacket from Julie both Angels putting them on as they left the room practically chasing after Jill.

With Jill driving it didn't take long for the Angels to arrive at the Dockyards. Parking they exited the car and started walking around, they each knew Kris' car license plate number and were looking out for it as well as anything else that might be of interest.

'I really don't like these places.' Julie said to Kelly as they walked together, Jill just ahead of them.

'I know you don't.' Kelly placed a supportive hand onto Julie's shoulder. 'Neither do I.'

'Neither do I.' Jill joined in looking back to her friends with a small smile. 'Guys..' Jill stopped short nodding her head towards a small black sporty car parked out of sight to their side. Looking around as they walked to the car Jill looked to the plates but all ready knew it was Kris's. 'This is the one.' Jill said as she opened the car door sitting in the drivers seat, the first thing that she noticed was the faint smell of Kris's perfume sending pangs of worry across Jill's heart. Kelly and Julie opened other doors starting to search the car for anything.

'It's clean.' Julie said after they had looked over the entire car.

'Nothing!' Jill angrily said as she slammed the car door shut a metallic jingle was heard hitting the ground. Jill knelt down to the front driver's wheel; a small set of keys had fallen from their hiding place. 'Found the keys, at least now we have another car.' Jill said miserably turning and leaning back against the wing of the car.

'We're not done yet Jill.' Kelly said stood the other side of the car as Julie walked up to Jill taking a hold of her hand. 'Why don't we take a little look around the area here, see what's going on.' Kelly suggested taking the lead, Julie nodded following after her gently releasing Jill's hand who after a deep breath followed after them.

* * *

Kris woke with a start to find herself laying on the bed back in her room at West's home, she looked around before sitting up on her elbows. Everything slowly came back to her, it wasn't a nightmare at all, it had really happened she was really gone and Kris couldn't save her.

'But I could have.' Kris whispered angrily to herself before falling to her back and rolling onto her side on the bed crying again, she never knew she had this many tears in her body. How would she be able to tell Kelly that she held on to her baby sister, her one true blood relation and let her go, let her fall to her death, allowed her to be killed. How would she explain that to Kelly, would Kelly ever forgive her, could Kris ever forgive herself? Kris kept hearing Cate's voice in her head. 'It's not your fault Kris, none of this is your fault, it's theirs…' right now Kris didn't believe that not at all.

'So what now Steven? We've killed the girls' sister and still we have no idea who she's working for. We might have just killed a cop, you what happens if we get caught for killing a cop.' Tony stood looking out of the large windows in West's study as he spoke.

'I know what will happen Tony but we won't get caught and she wasn't a cop, no way.'

'How can you be so sure, we don't know for sure!' Tony turned as he raised his voice.

'Look we have her name now, we'll get our people to run some checks, we'll soon find out so relax.' West said turning in his chair his eyes turning dark as he spoke.

'I don't like it Steven, you went too far this time.' Tony said turning to look back out of the window.

'Tony I've only just begun, my wife was wrong to move out of the family business, I'm taking us back into it.' West smiled as he picked up his cut glass crystal tumbler containing a dark brown liquid taking a drink from it.

* * *

Dusk had started to roll in as the Angels with both cars drove towards the bar that Kris's contact would be at. Parking the cars in a secluded area they walked the rest of the way.

'What do we say to this guy when we find him?' Julie asked walking in the middle of Jill and Kelly.

'We just ask him when he last saw Kris.' Kelly said head held high as she walked.

'A little risky isn't it, won't he bolt as soon as we ask that kind of question?' Julie asked, she noticed the smirk both Jill and Kelly had on their faces when she asked the question. 'That's the point, of course, if he bolts we're on the right track.'

'More than that we'll cover the exits and grab him as he runs, he'll explain to us what the hell's happened to Kris.' Jill said determined.

'Right' Kelly agreed as they approached the bar's entrance.

Kris sat on her bed her back to the wall as she stared out of the window. Her attention turned to the door as it unlocked and opened. West entered in carrying a tray of food with drink.

'I thought you might be hungry by now.' West explained as he set down the tray on a small table a little way from the bed. Kris continued to stare out of the window not speaking, not paying any attention to him. 'Now come Miss Munroe, starving yourself won't help matters, you should eat, I had my chef prepare you a wonderful meal his speciality, lasagne.' West lifted the plate cover to reveal the hot food, the smell of the cook food made Kris's stomach yearn for it, she was hungry, in fact she was famished she couldn't think when she had last eaten. 'Not eating won't bring her back you know.' West said quietly as he covered the plate again. 'Nothing will.' Kris turned and looked at him; if looks could kill West would be dead ten times over.

'Murderer.' Kris croaked looking West in the eyes.

'Yes, I am but then what does that make you? You had your chance, you could have stopped it from happening, all you had to do was answer my question and you both would have been safe and together.'

'You would have killed us both.' Kris replied. West smiled at Kris, laughter seemed to be in his eyes as he stood and walked to the door.

'Well, we'll never know now will we? You see Miss Munroe, I can live with the choices I've made but can you?' West exited the room on that question the door locking again after him. Kris looked back to the window, wishing herself not to cry again to be strong, like Cate would be, be fierce, Kris covered her face with her hands as she began to cry again.

* * *

Julie walked alone up to the bar, ordering herself a drink. She turned to face out in to the now busy bar, men were starting to take notice of the Angel, how couldn't they. Julie scoured the room looking for their target, it didn't take long to find him or to give him the look that told him to come over and try his luck. Terence Jackson sauntered up to the bar taking a seat next to Julie who had now taken a seat herself at the bar, drinking her drink face towards the back of the bar watching the bartender working.

'Hi there.' Terence said as she sat down. Julie turned smiling to him.

'Hi.' She sweetly replied.

'I couldn't help but notice you looking over to me.' Terence continued as he ordered them both another drink.

'I hoped you would.' Julie smiled as she took a sip from her drink.

'I'm Terence.' He turned slightly holding his hand out to Julie, taking it Julie gently shook his hand.

'Julie.' She simply replied as she turned and picked up her drink. They continued to talk for the next fifteen minutes or so before Terence started to talk numbers.

'So do you have a number I can call you on sometime?' He asked, Julie masked her disgust as she turned to her purse.

'Sure I do, here.' Julie slid a small square card along the bar to him, Terence watched Julie as she pushed the card along. Picking it up he looked to it and stopped smiling he looked nervous his eyes darting from the picture he held to Julie to the exits.

'Who…who are you?' Terence stammered.

'Where is she?' Julie countered her facial expression changing from smiles too deadly serious.

'How would I know?' Terence asked pushing the picture of Kris back towards Julie.

'You were her contact, her snitch. You were most likely the last one to have seen her so where is she?' Julie asked again emphasising the last few words of her sentence but keeping her voice low so not to be overheard. Terence quickly bolted up and ran for the back exit of the bar just as the Angels thought he would, Julie didn't follow instead she sat calmly and finished her drink then got up and left through the front door of the bar as she had entered.

Terence ran out of the back door and found himself flying up in the air and then down onto his back as Kelly clothes lined him as he rushed out. Coughing on the floor rolling slowly to his side Jill and Kelly stood either side of him.

'Who are you people?' He managed to say between coughs. Jill knelt down to him grabbing by his jacket.

'Where's my sister!' Jill yelled at him in his face. Terence cowered back from her as much as he could whilst Jill still held on to him.

'I don't know, really I don't know.' Terence said again just as Julie turned the corner of the bars building.

'You all right?' Kelly asked calmly as Julie stood beside her.

'Fine, he's nothing special. Turned a shade of white when I showed him Kris's photo before he bolted.' Julie explained to which Kelly nodded stepping forward towards Jill and the scared Terence.

'We know you were Kris's contact Terence, we know she met with you before she went to the meeting that West was at and then she disappeared, now we know you know something so I'd start talking if I were you or we'll hand you over to the police publically for all your associates to see.

'You can't do that, I'm dead if you do that.' Terence pleaded.

'Then if you truly value your life Terence I suggest you start telling us the truth. Where is Kris Munroe?' Kelly demanded hovering over Terence behind Jill. Terence looked at all three Angels swallowing hard no matter how he looked at it he was in danger of losing his life.

An hour later the Angels returned to their hotel rooms tired and irritated.

'Well that didn't get us a whole lot.' Jill said angrily as she threw her purse onto her bed then putting her hands on her hips.

'At least we got a location Jill, that's something.' Kelly pointed out taking a seat on the small comfortable chair in the room, placing her purse down on the floor beside it.

'Yeah, a large house in the hills; do you know how many large houses there are in the hills Kelly, a lot!' Jill snapped.

'But we'll find the right one Jill, you know we will.' Julie countered trying to calm the room before an argument started. The two older sisters were on the very brink of breaking and taking it out on each other. Jill looked to Julie for a moment sighed with a slight laugh before heading off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her Kelly and Julie next heard the shower running.

'Let her cool off.' Kelly said knowing Julie was looking to her, wondering what to do next. 'I'm going to follow her lead and grab a shower myself, get the dirt and grime of that bar off of me. Let's look at ordering up some food and talking things through after that ok?' Kelly suggested looking to Julie who stood just in front of her, Julie shrugged in answer.

'Sure, I might as well do the same as we have another bathroom to use. Re-group in a few.' Julie smiled leaving Kelly alone as she headed in to the room that was meant to be hers and Jill's as Jill was using Kris's room. Kelly sat still for a moment just breathing and calming down before she stood and headed in to hers and Cate's room. Kelly looked around the room seeing Cate's luggage laying on her bed her leather jacket thrown across it. Kelly walked over to Cate's bed picking up her jacket Kelly stepped back sitting on her bed in the room. Kelly draped her sister's jacket in her arms looking down at it and every crease the leather held. Each crease a story and adventure, Kelly wondered how many of the adventures, if you could call them that, Cate had told her about.

'Where are you?' Kelly asked the jacket expecting some kind of an answer. Lifting the jacket to her face Kelly inhaled deeply smelling the mixture of leather and Cate's perfume. Sighing Kelly stood walking the jacket over to a chair shaking out the jacket slightly as she hung it on the back of the chair she heard the sound of something falling to the floor, looking around the floor under the jacket she spotted what had fallen a long white envelope, Kelly recognised the stationary straight away as she picked it up, turning the envelope she recognised Bette's handwriting addressing the letter to Cate, turning the envelope again, Kelly found the envelope still sealed, not that she intended to read it but she was surprised to find it still sealed. 'But Cate said she had read it.' Kelly said aloud to herself confused by the sealed envelope. Shaking her head Kelly walked to her purse opening it she put the letter safely inside it before she shut it again and headed in to the bathroom turning on the shower no one could hear her tears now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Dawn crept over the horizon gently hopping from water break to water break, ripple to ripple on the steady ocean a slight chill swept through the air and across the rocks and shore. Gentle waves lapped across the rocks further along the same shoreline larger waves crashed in to larger rock formations creating crevasses and caves within the cliff that witnessed tragic events the day before. Water ran in and out of these caves one held a secret, a hide away, and a body.

Cate lay face down across rocks within the cave somehow managing to stay up out of the water not drowning in her current unconscious state. Although the water had washed much of the blood away wounds hadn't quite healed over, as a gash to her head above Cate's right eye was proof of. Dried blood trailed the side of her face her hands showed scrapes and bruises, as did her collarbone that you could make out from under her shirt and t-shirt. Her jeans were ripped but there was no chain wrapped around her leg any longer but dark stains marked the jean leg, it was hard to tell just looking at them whether the markings were from dirt or blood, Cate would discover that when she woke. A large wave rolled gently in to the cave lapping up in to the side of Cate disturbing her from her unconscious slumber.

'Time to get up sweetheart.' A female voice said somewhere to the side of Cate. Cate stirred painfully not wanting to open her eyes.

'Just five more minutes mama.' Cate mumbled as another wave came in and splashed in to her face.

'Now Caitlin, get up now.' Cate did as the voice and wave commanded as she began to cough and splutter on the salty water pushing and flipping herself over to her side, instantly wishing she hadn't as pain coursed through her ribcage. Cate cried out in pain wrapping her right arm around her rib cage.

'Son of a bitch!' Cate cried.

'Language young lady!' The voice scolded, Cate confused looked around and looked stunned at what she saw.

'How hard did I hit my head?' Cate asked as she saw the apparition of her dead adoptive mother.

'Pretty hard sweetheart.' Ghost Bette replied with a smile bending down to be at eye level with Cate.

'That would explain you then.' Cate reasoned as she raised her left hand to her head gasping and taking a sharp in take of breath as her fingers found the gash above her eye.

'That might just leave a mark.' Ghost Bette pointed to the gash.

'You think?' Cate quipped frowning at the pain.

'Don't smart off with me Caitlin.'

'You're dead and not real, what are you going to do about it?' Cate retorted as she began to try to get up which hurt her even more.

'Take it slowly, you're not in the best of shape right now.'

'Is it your job to point out the damned obvious?' Cate angrily shouted.

'Perhaps, but you have to get up any way, Kris needs you so does your sister and the rest of the Angels.' Ghost Bette explained as she watched Cate try to manoeuvre herself to her feet without much success. 'Over by your right side, there's a long branch.' Cate saw the branch as Ghost Bette pointed it out; grabbing it Cate used it to her advantage, the branch actually being strong enough to take her weight as she got herself up. The pain was immense flowing through her legs to her head, her head swam and blackness threatened to over take her again. 'Slowly sweetheart, slowly you need to centre your self again before you can move too quickly.' Cate looked to the apparition with annoyance as she took steady breaths controlling the pain and keeping the possible black out at bay. Her head was pounding, her ribs were on fire and there was something definitely not right with her right leg. Slowly she made her way to flat dry sands out of reach of the water, slowly with her back to the caves uneven wall Cate lowered herself down to a seated position, resting her head back against the cool rock surface Cate breathed trying not to throw up from the pain and concussion. Looking down to her leg she saw the dark staining on her jeans.

'That doesn't look good.' Cate grimaced.

'It's not.' Ghost Bette said stood in front of Cate who this time chose to ignore her. Painfully leaning forward Cate took hold of the trouser leg and began to roll it back having to take a break when the pain across her ribs protested too much. Eventually she could see the damage to her leg, her knee was swollen and her lower leg where the chain she remembered had been wrapped so tightly, was an odd mix of bruised colors red, blues and purples there were cuts all over her leg, grazes and scratches.

'Must be from getting the chain off, how the hell did I manage that?' Cate wondered aloud looking over the mangled leg. 'You are so broken.' Cate said to her leg running her hands over it gently but wincing even at the lightest touch. 'And dislocated.' The swollen knee screamed at Cate as she ran her hand over it. 'That's just great, GREAT!' Cate frustrated and in pain yelled beating her fist down into the sand causing pain to ripple through her rib cage.

'At least you're alive.' Ghost Bette pointed out as Cate slowly started to take off her shirt, leaving her with the T-shirt she had on under it. 'What are you doing?'

'I have to brace this leg somehow.' Cate said, as she looked around for more wood to help her brace the injured leg. 'No one is coming looking for me any time soon and like you said I have to help Kris and the others.' Cate explained as she got herself up again doing her best to keep her injured leg from making contact with the ground, which was difficult considering her knee was injured as well. Gathering other pieces of drift wood Cate made her way back to her sheltered seated position again taking her time she ripped her shirt into strips, every rip hurt her like hell, the exertion from the movement burning through her rib cage, Cate could pass out from that pain alone. With the shirt ripped and the pieces of wood she had found ready Cate made a tight brace around her leg to support it.

'I always knew you were resourceful but I never knew how much.' Ghost Bette proudly said as she watched Cate sit back exhausted from all she had done so far in the space of over an hour or two, Cate didn't have much concept of time her watch was wasted in the ocean, useless.

'Why are you even here haunting me?' Cate asked her mothers ghost.

'It's your apparition, your head wound, you tell me.' Ghost Bette cryptically came back with.

'Terrific, that's all I need a splitting head ache, literally, and a ghost of my dead mother acting like some kind of shrink. This is just great.' Cate grumbled as she slowly began to pick herself up again. 'Any ideas, which way I should be heading here?' Cate asked turning to Bette who in turn looked to her blankly and shrugged. 'No of course not, why would you know, you're a creation of my subconscious which has had the crap kicked out of it and put through a spin wash.'

* * *

'Any news Charlie?' Julie asked as she spoke with her boss as her fellow Angels finished getting ready to start their long day ahead of them.

'I spoke with Kris's old captain and he has the word out with his trusted men to keep a watchful eye and ear out for any information or sightings of either Kris or Cate.'

'What about this apparent big house in the hills we're going to look for, did Mrs West have any leads on that?' Julie asked looking round to see Kelly walk into the room sitting on a chair pulling on a pair of boots and then putting on Cate's leather jacket Julie realised with a sympathetic smile.

'Evelyn isn't aware of any property up there but she is making contact with a few people who might know who she still trusts, she'll call be back as soon as she knows anything but did say it would be close to the coast line, apparently Mr West likes the sound of the ocean.' Julie listened carefully taking small notes as she did.

'Right Charlie got it, we'll look along the coastline then. We'll call in later.' Julie finished her conversation hanging up the phone.

'Anything new?' Kelly asked leaning forward resting her arms across her thighs as she sat.

'No, not yet but Mrs West suggests that her husbands home where ever it is up there would be near the coast.' Julie explained grabbing her jacket and putting it on.

'Well it's a starting point at least.' Kelly smiled slightly as she stood.

'What is?' Jill asked joining them ready to go.

'Come on we'll explain on the way.' Kelly said as she headed for the hotel room door, Julie and Jill just behind her.

* * *

Kris stood at the bedroom window looking out to the ocean below, the house looked right over the ocean. Kris stared deep out to the water straight to the horizon.

'Did you survive, is it too much to hope?' Kris whispered aloud to herself just as the door unlocked and opened. West walked in carrying another tray this time with breakfast, Kris could smell the fresh coffee.

'Good morning Miss Munroe, feeling any more co-operative this morning?' West asked as he set the tray down on the small table removing the tray from the night before.

'Not really Mr. West, are you?' Kris asked sternly turning to face him, bruising had formed around her eye and side of her face where West had hit her.

'What would you have me talk about Miss Munroe?' West asked tilting his head to one side as he spoke.

'Why, why kill her?' Kris asked.

'Bad things happen to good people Miss Munroe, I thought you of all people, in your line of work would know that.'

'And what line of work would that be?' Kris asked wondering if he had found out whom she was.

'Law, police enforcement perhaps?' West answered, Kris kept her cool not giving away anything. 'I know there are more of your friends here. They'll be looking for you and your sister, that's going to be a sad reunion.' West smirked looking down his nose at Kris.

'You leave them alone.' Kris warned a dark anger washing across her.

'Tell me what I want to know.' West countered.

'You seem to be figuring it out or at least you think you are.' Kris replied. West moved closer to Kris towering over her.

'I'd hate for you to keep losing people, can your conscience handle it?' West asked as Kris trembled with rage in front of him, West chuckled as he turned and left the room locking the door again after him, Kris turned and slammed her hand hard again the window frame screaming as she did.

* * *

'So a large house close to the coastline.' Jill said as they all stepped out the car looking down the road of the ten or more large houses they had to check. 'How are we going to play this one?' Jill asked turning to Kelly and Julie.

'I think we should try the furthest and come back to the end.' Julie said pointing up the road to the large house that seemed to be on it's own away from the rest of the houses. 'And besides if you were up to something illegal wouldn't you rather be a little secluded from the rest of the residence.' Julie pointed out the other two Angels looked to the house and then each other nodding in agreement.

'Let's get going.' Kelly said getting back in to the car and starting the engine. 'Let's just drive around, act the lost tourist at least we can poke around the area and get out quick that way.'

'Good idea.' Jill said as she kept her eyes on the road ahead and the houses as they passed them.

* * *

'How the hell am I going to get back up there?' Cate asked as she looked up the steep path that led back to the main road above her.

'It's a distance that's for sure and you're definitely not in the best shape to be attempting it.' Ghost Bette remarked looking up at the same steep path.

'Well aren't you just a ray damned sunlight to brighten my day.' Cate quipped aggravated with the chatty apparition.

'You're not seriously considering walking up that path are you?' Ghost Bette asked Cate astonished as she edged her way towards the path.

'Well I'm not going to sit around here waiting all day either; I need to get to my family. They need me and have no idea that I'm alive, can you imagine what Kris is going through right now?' Cate asked as she started the climb up the path determined, and stubborn as ever to make it to the top. Cate stopped after a few hobbled steps. 'Although if the fall didn't kill me this might.' Cate huffed as she began again.

'You're a fool, you know they'll come looking for you.' Ghost Bette scolded. 'You'd be better off waiting for them.'

'When have you ever known me to do what's better for me?' Cate asked turning to look at the ghost who stood a few paces behind her. Ghost Bette shook her head following after Cate. 'Why am I even still talking to you, you're not real!' Cate shouted as she continued on painfully. Ghost Bette chuckled to herself as she walked with ghostly ease after her.

* * *

'It's this one.' Jill said looking at the large house on the top of the hill, furthest away from the rest of the houses. 'I can just feel it, Kris is there.'

'It could be but we can't go busting in and end up scaring the hell out of some old retired couple. I don't think Charlie would appreciate it.' Julie pointed out as Kelly pulled up by the opening of the large house' driveway.

'Then what the hell should we do Julie?' Jill demanded throwing her hands up frustration as the others got out of the car.

'I don't know Jill but yelling at me won't help any either.' Julie said back sternly, she knew Kelly and Jill were both scared, so was she, Kris and Cate were family to her not just friends, she and Cate had become fast close friends she wasn't about to lose that if she could help it not again. Julie had lost Harry years before and she still missed him.

'All right you two let's just cool off a little.' Kelly said acting as the peacemaker; she didn't need Jill and Julie busting out in to a fight here where they would draw attention or anywhere else. 'Julie is right Jill, we can't just head up there.'

'What about the lost tourist routine?' Jill asked her hands on her hips, Jill was getting more and more irate by the minute.

'If they've taken Cate it's a good chance they know what all of us look like, I don't want any of us going in there giving them the advantage. West all ready has Kris and probably Cate.' Just then the car phone rang, getting back into the driver's seat Kelly picked up the receiver. 'Hi Charlie.' Kelly responded then listened to her boss for a few moments. 'Yeah that's where we are now, at least we know we're in the right place.' Kelly thought almost happily. 'Any thoughts on how we play this Charlie?' Kelly asked followed by another silence as Charlie spoke to his Angel. After a few moments Kelly hung up the phone.

'What did Charlie have to suggest?' Julie asked as Jill leant back against the car her arms folded across her chest.

'We're to wait for night fall go in then.' Kelly answered looking up to the house. Jill and Julie both looked to Kelly then each other with a knowing look, Kelly wasn't telling the full truth.

'What did Charlie really say?' Jill asked walking round to stand in front of Kelly. Kelly looked to Jill with an eerie calm look.

'He wants us to leave it to the cops and their warrant they are trying to get.' Kelly answered and Jill could tell she was pissed about it. 'I don't know about you but I'm not about to wait on the SFPD to show up cause all hell and then have West and his cohorts clam up on us, not telling us where are sisters are or have anything happen to them in a cross fire.' Jill looked to the house then to Kelly and Julie.

'I don't want to wait either.' Jill agreed.

'Me either.' Julie added. 'Hey, they might not be my sisters but we sure as hell act like it most of the time, besides it'll take the police too long to get a warrant and get here.' Julie said following her fellow Angels stares to the large house. 'So let's grab some cover and wait out for dark.'

'Better idea, let's go get food and come back later, like pitch black later. We'll go in then.' Jill suggested which Kelly and Julie agreed with. Getting back in to the car Kelly lingered a little while longer than her friends looking up at the house.

'They had better be safe and sound West or you'll have me to deal with.' Kelly threatened before she got back into the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving them all away again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Evening began to fall as Kris continued to pace her room nervously, West's last conversation with her running through her mind uncontrollably. The door unlocked causing her to turn to it one of West's men entered with a large golden coloured box under his arm and a shoebox in his hand.

'Boss wants you downstairs to join him for dinner, he wants you in this.' The man said as he placed the boxes on the bed. Without giving Kris time to respond the man turned and walked out of the room again 'Dinner is at 8pm, be ready.' With that he shut and locked the door. Kris wondered to the box and opened it lifting the tissue paper that covered the contents Kris revealed an emerald green silk dress, the man had taste she realised as she hung the dress against her body.

'Alright Mr. West let's play.' Kris said determined a plan began to form in her mind as she lay the dress down again on the bed.

'I'm suddenly reminded of that Muppet Show song half way down the stairs.' Cate huffed as she continued on up the steep uneven path.

'You could always stop.' Ghost Bette offered. Cate laughed as she continued painfully on.

'I could but what would the point in that be? No, I'm going all the way up.' Cate looked up ahead of her instead of down at her feet as she had been, the movement making her dizzy.

'And what will you do once you're at the top; you don't even know where this path will lead you to?' Ghost Bette questioned.

'You really are a glass half full kind of ghost aren't ya?' Cate quipped as she took a moment to take a breath. 'Look the sun is beginning to set; I want to be at the top if not damned close before it gets dark, I don't want to be climbing this in the dark.' Cate continued on.

'You've not read my letter.' Ghost Bette called after her, Cate stopped and looked over her shoulder scowling before turning back to the path and moving on.

'That's not a conversation for right now.' Cate replied in a flat tone, which would have been a warning to anyone else to back off.

'Then when, I'm dead forever you know?'

'Yeah I know!' Cate shouted angrily turning to Ghost Bette forgetting herself as she did she cried out in pain as she put weight down on her injured leg falling back against the hard unforgiving face of the cliff path she was climbing. 'Damn it.' Cate seethed through gritted teeth.

'You can't keep it sealed away forever you know.' Ghost Bette said her face right in front of Cate's. Cate looked angrily to the apparition before turning back to the path and using the aggression as her determination to keep on moving.

'Leave me alone.' Cate muttered as she continued on.

'Never.' Ghost Bette replied following after her.

* * *

Kelly drove the car carrying her; Jill and Julie under the shelter of a large tree its low branches shielding them from prying eyes.

'Ok, I say we split up each take an entrance into the house. Kelly you take the back, Julie windows.'

'And you?' Kelly asked as Jill went through the plan.

'I'll see if my charm will get me through the front door.' Kelly looked to Jill turning her head slightly about to protest when Jill held her hands up to stop her.

'Don't even try Kel; I'm going for the front door.'

'With what?' Julie asked astonished herself that Jill would be so brazen.

'A tyre iron.' Jill smirked slightly.

'Flat tyre spoof huh?' Kelly asked not convinced.

'If it get's me in and closer to Kris.'

'That's if she's there, we still don't know that for sure Jill.' Kelly warned not wanting her friend to go rushing into a situation before they had more than a hunch.

'Kelly we're planning to break into this house, we all know Kris is there, let's bring her home and find Cate, for all we know she may be there too, did you think of that?' Jill countered. Kelly flicked her head round to Jill quickly the suggestion that she hadn't considered her sister might be there stung, of course she had considered it and several other things besides.

'It's crossed my mind Jill believe me it has.' Kelly said in a low tone, this wasn't the place to have a fight between them. 'Let's move.' Kelly said taking the lead all the Angels filed out of the car and stealthily headed toward the house where West readied himself for what he thought would be a quiet night and a candle lit dinner.

* * *

'I so need a vacation after this.' Cate groaned as she finally made it to the top of the path sinking down slowly to the ground to rest for a moment. Looking around her surroundings she smiled to herself seeing a large house ahead of her.

'It's still a long walk away.' Ghost Bette noted as she stood beside Cate looking to the house.

'Yeah but it's a house with lights on, someone's home and I would think with a phone I can call Charlie.' Cate said hope spilling over as she spoke pulling herself back up to her feet, everything hurt but if she stopped now she wouldn't be able to keep moving. 'If I can phone Charlie he can let the others know I'm safe and we can find Kris.' Cate started heading towards the house on the hill glowing with what seemed to be warm lights but then looks can be deceiving.

* * *

West sat at the head of the large oak table candles lit along the centre of it, plates laid out, one at the head of the table for him and a plate by his right side for his dinner guest. As the grand clock began to chime West heard the clipping of heeled shoes come down the stairs, Kris entered into the grand dining room a vision in the emerald green dress West had chosen for her.

'Well Miss Munroe, it would seem I have outdone myself, you look stunning.' West beckoned Kris over pulling out the seat intended for her which Kris calmly walked over to and sat in, West helping push her chair in after her. West leaned over Kris's shoulder speaking into her ear. 'You are quite beautiful Miss Munroe.' West smiled as he took his seat. Kris barely acknowledged him as he complimented her; in fact it turned her stomach to have this man drool over her. 'You have nothing to say to me?' West asked as a servant came out to pour wine for them both, Kris watched as the heavy red liquid poured into her glass, red the colour of blood.

'You have fine taste in women's clothing Mr. West I'll give you that, your wife must love it when you buy for her.' Kris coolly said mentioning West's wife, which caught him off guard.

'Excuse me?' West asked lifting his wine glass trying to act calm as he took a sip.

'Your wife Mr. West, you haven't forgotten her have you? Evelyn?'

'Is that who you are working for?' West asked placing his glass down on the table twisting it round by its stem.

'Perhaps.' Kris answered keeping up her cool façade. West looked up to Kris anger flashing through his eyes.

'You're playing games with me Miss Munroe.' West smiled leaning back in his chair.

'Perhaps.' Kris repeated sipping from her wine. 'What's on the menu for tonight?' Kris asked as she placed her glass back down again.

'My chefs speciality, steak.' A pulse of electricity ran through Kris when she heard this, with steak came steak knifes.

* * *

Kelly approached the back of the house surprised to find that there was no one outside guarding the place.

'Mr. West is very sure of himself.' Kelly quietly said to herself as she noticed Julie round the side of the house finding her own entry point. Some of the rooms were dark the lights only seemed to be glowing at the front of the home and in some of the up-stair rooms. As she approached the back of the house Kelly heard the kitchen in constant use and the sweet smells of expensive food being cooked, Kelly wouldn't be getting in this way deciding instead to follow after Julie.

Looking carefully through the dark windows Julie found a room that looked to be empty of everything, not even furniture seemed to sit in the room, hearing the soft rustle of grass Julie turned in the direction of the sound quickly ready for anything.

'Easy it's just me.' Kelly whispered holding her hands up in front of her in surrender. Julie relieved exhaled the breath she realised she was holding.

'Don't do that to me you and Cate are as bad as one another for being soft footed.' Julie said as she turned her attention back to the window beginning to gently pry it open, Kelly joining her helped her open it. For two women who were street wise, a closed window was a piece of cake for them to open. Kelly leant back against the house wall just under the window bracing herself to help Julie up, Julie carefully climbed through the window once in she turned back to help Kelly who had begun to climb in herself.

'Let's see where abouts we are.' Kelly directed as she dusted her hands off on her jeans Julie just behind her.

Jill took the tyre iron from the trunk of the car, running her hand under the rim of the wheel arch she wiped some of the black grease and dirt onto her cheek and clothes.

'Got to look the part.' Jill said to herself as she walked up to the front door, taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

* * *

Cate stopped in her tracks, she was halfway from the top of the path she had just climbed to the dimly lit house that was just ahead of her.

'Take it easy, you've got time to reach it.' Ghost Bette cautioned as Cate held her arm across her ribcage and took slow breaths.

'I don't know how much time Kris has though.' Cate countered.

'Kris will be all right, you know that the others are helping, they'll find her and you if you give them the chance.' Cate turned her head to the side listening to her mother's ghost but not actually looking at her as she continued on. 'Kris is like you, she's resourceful. She has learnt a lot from you.'

* * *

Kris sat watching West as he carved into the thick steak on his plate; he ate like a pig Kris decided. He turned his attention to her as he picked up his wine glass.

'Eat.' West ordered as he guzzled down more wine. Disgusted Kris turned her attention to her plate and began to pick up her cutlery as a loud knock came from the front door. 'Who in the hell?' West asked out loud more to himself than anyone else as he turned in his chair facing towards the door, his only man in the room turned and left to see what was going on, Kris took her chance snatching up the steak knife in her hand and quickly getting out of her seat in the same smooth motion. Before West knew what was going on Kris had the knife to his throat.

'Don't even think of calling out.' Kris stated in a low determined voice as she slipped her hand inside his dinner jacket finding his gun and removing it from its holster.

'How far do you think you're really going to get?' West seethed as he sat still feeling the sharp blade at his throat.

'Far enough.' Kris simply replied as she raised the gun in her hand above West's head about to bring it down hard when they both heard a commotion out in the foyer of the house and a woman's voice. 'Jill' Kris said aloud to herself as one of West's men fell back through the door's into the dining room Jill rushing after him tyre iron held above her head in one hand ready to strike again. 'Jill!' Kris called out, Jill looked up seeing her baby sister a smile spread across her face she was alive and safe. West took the opportunity that the two sister's had provided him with as he swiftly elbowed Kris in her stomach following it with a hard slap across her face as she doubled over from the first attack the gun she was holding falling from her hand and skidding away from them all on the wooden floor.

'Kris!' Jill called out to her sister as she rushed to help her, West ran straight into Jill meeting her head on, grabbing her hand that held the tyre iron and squeezing it as tightly as he could crushing Jill's hand until she released the iron which she did as the pain in her hand grew to be too much for her. West smiled triumphantly at her thinking he had won when Jill brought her knee up swiftly hitting him hard where it really hurt him. West eyes went wide with shock; Jill followed the low belt attack with a swift fist to the side of his head. As West fell down out for the count Jill hopped over to him rushing to Kris's side as she continued to recover from having the air knocked out of her.

'Are you alright?' Jill asked quickly pushing Kris's hair away from her face so that Jill could see her properly.

'I am now.' Kris managed to say between breaths throwing her arms around her sister, a split second later Kris pulled away again holding onto Jill fear in her eyes.

'What is it Kris?' Jill asked scared of the look her sister was giving her.

'Cate, where's Kelly?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Kelly and Julie heard the noise Jill was making as she came into the house; they had made their way quietly upstairs the majority of West's men guarding the dining room. As the commotion that was Jill's entrance kicked off men started to run out from the woodwork it seemed as they suddenly all started to appear.

'Fists up Julie.' Kelly said with a slight grin, she was looking forward to taking some aggression out on someone today and these guys would do just nicely. Two men ran towards Julie and Kelly almost stopping with surprise as they saw them then with a low growl they both continued after the two Angels who held their ground then as if on cue they both ducked down as the men ran towards them, the two Angels then quickly stood again using the momentum of the running men against them as they went flying over the Angels crashing down to the hard unforgiving wooden floor below them. Turning to look at the two pathetic men the Angels both smiled at the crumpled painful pile they were in.

'Julie, Kelly!' The Angels turned their attention to their names being called by Jill, both jumping over the crumpled men they ran down to meet their friends. Seeing Kris they both rushed to her wrapping her into a large hug.

'Are you alright?' Kelly asked speaking softly into Kris's ear. Kris took a step back from them both as she began to shake. Looking up to Kelly Kris began to break down. 'What is it Kris, what's happened, did they hurt you do anything…' Kelly asked reaching out for her young friend who took another step away from her taking a hold of her own sister's arm who slipped a supportive arm around Kris's waist. 'Kris…'

'Kelly, something has happened.' Jill began looking from Kris to Kelly her eyes glistening. Dread bean to fill Kelly's thoughts and stomach.

'What has happened?' Julie asked hating the dramatic pauses between them all.

'It's Cate Kelly.' Jill continued. Kelly backed away slightly.

'What about her, where is she, is she here?' Kelly asked flicking her head around looking for rooms and back up the staircase.

'No Kelly, she's not here.' Kris spoke up.

'What happened Kris, please just tell me what has happened?' Kelly pleaded she needed to know even though that thought was wrapped with not wanting to know.

'She's dead.' Kris softly said lowering her eyes to the ground Jill lifting her hand from Kris's waist to the centre of her back rubbing it gently. Kelly was speechless the words trying to seep through.

'She can't be.' Julie blurted in disbelief. 'There's just no way.'

'I saw it happen Julie.'

'What happened Kris, what did you see, what did they do?' Julie asked rushed walking up closer to Kris wanting the truth of the matter before she would consider believing it.

'West had her, he thought she was Jill, thought he captured my sister. We were on the top of the cliff.' Kris motioned with her hand to behind her indicating where the cliff was. 'Cate was on the ground unconscious at first, he'd had her leg chained with a weight.' Kelly stayed quiet listening. 'West woke her, wanted me to tell him who I was, what I was doing when I didn't say anything he had his men throw the weight over the cliff, Cate was pulled after it.' Julie gasped at what she was hearing. 'West's men stopped her, pinning her to the ground and Cate held on for all she could but she wouldn't let me tell them who I was, he got my name from me but she wouldn't let me say anymore.' Kelly turned away wrapping her arms around herself, Kris took a desperate step towards her. 'I tried to save her Kelly, I promise you I tried but I wasn't strong enough, Cate told me to let her go, we both would have gone over otherwise and she wouldn't allow that. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that you'll never be alone, she's always with you –with all of us. I'm so sorry Kelly I tried so hard to save her but she pushed me away.' Kris began to sob.

'It's alright Kris.' Kelly spoke up her back still turned. 'It's not your fault. It's theirs.' Kelly said as she stormed off towards the dining room. The remaining Angels looked to one another before they chased after her.

* * *

Finally making it to the house Cate went straight to the back door hearing a bustling kitchen she banged on the door. As it opened warm yellow light spilled out across her looking up Cate came face to face with Tony who was shocked himself to see her.

'I'll be damned.' He said in shock.

'You should be.' Ghost Bette quipped as he rushed Cate knocking them both to the ground, Cate cried out in pain as she hit the ground with Tony on top of her falling on to every painful part she was aware of and a few others she wasn't.

'You're supposed to be dead.' Tony grunted as he wrapped his hands around Cate's throat. Cate reached out for her thick stick of wood she had been using all day as her crutch. Her hand covering it finally she quickly wrapped her hand around it, lifted it above the pair of them and brought it down as hard as she could across the back of Tony who released Cate straight away in surprise, Cate hit him again making him get off of her, adrenaline pumping Cate rolled herself away kneeling on her good knee stretching out her bad leg to her side as much as she could bear she held the wood in her hands ready for Tony again as he made his attack. Swinging the wood around her head she brought it round swiftly to connect with the side of Tony's head knocking him out to the ground.

'Ow.' Cate groaned as she planted her crutch down again and pulled herself back up to her feet.

'That looked like it hurt.' Ghost Bette said as she stood beside Cate.

'It did.'

'I meant him.' The ghost nodded towards the now unconscious Tony.

'No, we do not feel sympathy for the bad guy who tried to kill me.' Cate said as she turned back to the back door, the sounds of a commotion in the house drawing her in when she stopped and turned back to her mother's ghost. 'Twice, he's tried to kill me twice.' Cate turned back and headed through the opened back door. The kitchen was now deserted whoever was working in there had gone, probably for the best Cate realised as she had just walked into the hornets nest. Cate could hear raised voices but the thickness of the walls in the old house made it impossible for her to hear clearly. Just as she was reaching the kitchen door it burst open two men rushing in stopping short as they faced Cate.

'Didn't we kill you?' One of them asked, Cate rolled her eyes as she readied herself for what was bound to be another attack.

* * *

Kelly burst in to the dining room finding West just beginning to come round and pick himself up off of the floor. Kelly rushed over and grabbed him by the lapels of his dinner jacket and half threw, half dragged him into the large table. Not really aware of what was happening West went with the movement the small of his back connecting hard against the side of the table. Kelly followed the rush with a knee into his stomach doubling over West coughed hard as the air was knocked out of him, Kelly again followed the attack with another as she brought her elbow down connecting it with the base of West's neck. Again West fell down to the ground colliding with the chair as he did, Kelly proceeded to kick him when he was down. Kelly was oblivious to what else was happening in the room when the rest of the Angels came in after her.

'Kelly stop!' Jill called out running up behind Kelly who was still beating West hard, Julie moved to help Jill who was trying to grab a hold of Kelly to pull her back. 'Kelly stop, the cops will be here soon let them take him away.' Jill pleaded as she and Julie pulled her away from West who lay coughing and now bleeding on the floor, groaning he rolled on to his back trying to regain some normality of breathing without having someone kick him hard at the same time.

'You murderous son of a bitch!' Kelly shouted at West the anger flaming in her eyes as Jill and Julie held her back. Julie turned her attention away when a crash came from the kitchen.

'What the hell is that?' Julie asked aloud.

'Go and see.' Jill said motioning to the direction of the kitchen.

'You sure you can manage?' Julie asked looking to the struggling Kelly who was a lot stronger than she looked.

'I'll take your place.' Kris said stepping in out of the shadows as she took the hold that Julie had on Kelly. Julie nodded before quickly turning on her heel and dashing out of the dining room heading towards the kitchen. As she got closer she could hear shouting, swearing, pots and pans crashing everywhere and cries of pain and what she thought was laughter. Pulling her gun out from where it was at the small of her back Julie carefully entered the room ducking straight away as a saucepan came flying towards her. Julie turned to her left as a man cried in pain.

'You bitch!' He cried out covering the side of his face blood spilling from the side of his hand that was covering an obvious wound.

'Be a man and suck it up.' Came a female voice Julie wasn't sure she had heard correctly. 'Jackass.' Julie smiled and found herself laughing recognising with sheer delight and relief the voice. Another metallic clang snapped Julie's attention back to the fight at hand as the man Cate had just called a jackass fell down to the ground, Cate stepped out of the shadows she was in and dropped the frying pan she had just used to clobber the guy with on his chest. 'That's one out.'

'Cate.' Julie spoke up stood still with shock now actually seeing her friend she thought was dead. Cate turned to the voice and smiled which quickly changed to worry as she snatched up the heaviest thing she could reach.

'Julie duck!' Cate yelled as she grabbed a wooden rolling pin and threw it with force hitting the second man, who was about to attack Julie, square in the face. Crying out in pain the man crashed back and down to the ground from the force of the hit. Julie turned around and looked at the poor goon who lay with a pained expression on his unconscious face.

'Nice shot.' Julie laughed turning back to face Cate who was now leaning on to the kitchen island using it to hold her up with all her might. Seeing the pain in her friends face Julie rushed to her friend's side and helped her, gently putting Cate's arm over her shoulders.

'Put your weight on to me Cate.' Julie said as she helped her move away from the bad guys and out of the kitchen. 'What the hell happened to you? Kris said you were thrown off the side of the cliff.'

'Long story but yeah I was, obviously I hit the waves before I hit the rocks but only just.' Cate mused as they made their way through the house slowly Cate wincing more and more with each movement. 'It's been a weird couple of days.' Cate smiled as she squeezed Julie's shoulder with the hand that was draped around it.

* * *

'You can let me go.' Kelly said in a calmer voice to Jill and Kris.

'You're not going to attack him anymore?' Jill asked before she loosened her grip.

'I won't attack him anymore.' Kelly promised. Jill and Kris let her go, Kelly straightened out her clothes that had crumpled and hitched up slightly from being held back so tightly by Jill and Kris. 'He's going to jail for a very long time.'

'You wish bitch.' West seethed as he slowly began to move to get up.

'Stay where you are.' Jill warned but West ignored her as he turned his back on them and began to stand. 'I mean it West, stay still.' West began to laugh as he turned brandishing a gun. All the Angels took a surprised step back at the sight of the gun, Kris instinctively looked round to where she thought that gun had landed, he had obviously picked up just before Kelly had grabbed him.

'Beat you to it Miss Munroe.' West said slowly drifting the gun to point it at Kris. 'Now time for you to join your sister.' West sneered as he pulled back the hammer of the gun.

Julie and Cate neared the door to the dining room when they heard the gunshot and the screams afterwards.

'Kris!' They both heard Jill and Kelly call out in unison. Julie and Cate looked to one another.

'Here take this.' Julie said as she handed Cate her revolver.

'What are you expecting me to do with this?' Cate asked surprised. 'You're in better shape than me Julie, go in and take him down.' Cate said handing the gun back which Julie wouldn't take.

'No way I'm leaving you on your own again in the state you're in.' Julie huffed as she shifted Cate's weight on her side.

'Fine, switch sides.' Cate sighed. Julie looked to her confused. 'I'm right handed Julie and I'm on your left side, it's going to hinder my shot, I can stand up for a few moments unaided whilst you move.' Cate joked as they both began to hear raised voices and crashing of plates and furniture, Julie moved quickly then helped Cate to the room. What they walked into shocked them, as they slowly entered the room they saw straight away Kris laying on the floor face down, blood beginning to pool as Jill leaned over her, turning to the sounds of a fight they saw Kelly and West in a full blown fist fight and struggle for the gun which lay on the ground just behind West' foot.

West turned ready to dive for the gun when Kelly rushed him and smashed him in to the side unit in front of the window bay of the dining room. West returned the favour as he quickly brought his elbow round clipping the side of Kelly's head knocking her back away from him giving him the space he needed to turn and follow it with a punch to her stomach, as Kelly doubled over West hammered his fist down onto Kelly's back sending her down to the floor. West kicked Kelly in her side for good measure flipping her to her side making sure she was away from the gun as he reached down for it. Standing straight again, gun in hand West stood over Kelly the gun pointed toward her aiming at her head.

'You fight well I'll give you that.' West said breathlessly as a small trail of blood trickled from his split lip that Kelly had given him earlier in their fight. 'Any one would think it was your sister I had killed.' West laughed as he cocked the gun.

'You did.' Kelly said as she leaned back ready for the shot, ready to end it all, all the pain. 'Do it.' Kelly watched as West smiled laughing inwardly to himself as he readied himself for the shot.

'Well what do you know, looks like I did myself a favour taking that one out as well.' West joked.

'You wish.' Cate called out as she fired her gun, Julie steadying her. West flipped round as the bullet hit him falling down crashing into the unit again before hitting the ground. Kelly spun her head round to the voice she thought she had heard, quickly pushing herself to her knees she took in the sight of her baby sister, alive, she looked terrible but she was alive. Kelly dashed to her feet running towards Cate. Julie stepped out of the way just as Kelly reached them sweeping her arms around Cate Kelly held on tightly to her, not wanting to let go any time soon. Cate relaxed in her sisters arms feeling her strength drain away, Cate recognised the feeling of what was happening to her, the adrenaline was now fading as was she as Cate began to slip down to the ground, Kelly helping her slowly. Looking to her sister Kelly checked her over, Cate gasped every now and then when Kelly found a sore spot, especially her leg.

'What happened to you?' Kelly asked almost in whisper as she took in the extent of her sister's visible injuries.

'They threw me off of a cliff.' Cate answered in the same low tone motioning toward West who lay unconscious on the floor. 'What happened to Kris is she ok?' Cate asked looking over to her friend who Jill had pulled round in to her lap. Cate could see now where the blood was coming from, her arm.

'West shot her and she banged her head onto the chair as she fell.' Kelly explained as she continued to look over her sister's cut to her head.

'She's ok.' Jill reassured looking up to Cate with a watery smile, a mixture of relief and fear on Jill's face as Kris shifted in her arms. 'Easy Kris, easy.' Jill soothed as Kris moved, still not coming round though.

'The cavalry has arrived.' Julie announced as she looked out of the window to the drive, blue and red lights flashing through the net curtains that hung in the window.

'Not a moment too late.' Cate joked as Kelly moved around behind her so Cate could lean back in to her. As Cate leaned in to her sister Kelly gently wrapped her arms around Cate holding on to her, Cate placed a hand on top of Kelly's as she felt the secure comfort around her before darkness took over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

'So here we are.' Cate turned to the sound of her mother's voice.

'And where are we exactly?' Cate questioned stood in front of Ghost Bette.

'Well it's your dream sweetheart, you decide.' Cate looked around the black space when blue skies began to appear; Cate and her mother stood in a luscious green field a light summer's breeze passing around them.

'So what now, the big emotional goodbye?' Cate asked.

'You're far too cynical young lady.' Ghost Bette scolded.

'And you're a figment of my imagination in a dream.' Cate responded with a small smirk.

'You're going to be alright you know, life will be far from easy at times and well your career path doesn't exactly help that.'

'I've tried to cut back you know but every time I think I'm out they pull me back in.' Cate gestured with her hands the pulling in of reigns.

'You've watched that movie once too often.' Ghost Bette rolled her eyes. Cate looked at the apparition of her mother for a long moment, heaving a heavy sigh.

'So what happens next?' Cate asked.

'You wake up.'

'That easy huh?' Cate smiled.

'It's that easy. Just wake up and carry on, it's ok to do that too you know, carrying on, just don't turn away the people who are trying to help you, let them help.' Ghost Bette smiled as she turned and began to walk away.

'I'm going to miss you, you know, I don't know what I would have become without you?'

'You would have been alright.' Ghost Bette called back over her shoulder.

'How do I get out of here?' Cate asked; Ghost Bette turned one last time from a distance facing her daughter.

'Just think about where you want to be, close your eyes and you'll be there. I love you Caitlin.' Cate watched as her mother slowly vanished before her eyes.

'I love you too mama.' Caitlin whispered as she closed her eyes.

'Cate?' Kelly sat beside her sister's hospital bed, holding her hand. She had been sat there since Cate had been brought in, her knee re-set and leg plastered, cuts cleaned and stitched where needed, Kelly had to admit that her sister looked a lot better now she was cleaned up than she did back at the house. 'Cate?' Kelly gently brushed the tips of her finger across Cate's forehead as she began to stir. Cate took a deep breath in as she woke up her eyes fluttering open. 'Hi there, about time you woke up.' Kelly teased her sister as she smiled to her. Cate turned her head to face Kelly smiling as their eyes met.

'How long have I been out?' Cate asked still a little groggy.

'Just a day.' Kelly replied as she reached over for the nurse call button. 'Any longer and I might have started to worry. How are you feeling?'

'Drained if I'm honest, it's been pretty hectic lately.' Cate smiled laughing a little then wishing she hadn't as it was a little painful to do so. 'So what's the damage?' Cate asked looking back to Kelly.

'Well, a broken leg, now plastered, a dislocated knee, now re-set, a lot of bruising, a few cracked ribs.'

'How many is a few?' Cate asked raising an eyebrow.

'Three, just three.' Kelly replied honestly, Cate sighed raising her hand to her face pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger.

'Great, what else?'

'Cuts and scrapes.' Kelly explained just as Cate discovered the small bandaging covering the new stitches to the cut on her head. 'That shouldn't scar, much.' Kelly said taking Cate's hand away from the bandaging. 'Charlie had the best surgeons take care of all of the stitching; I think the doctor who stitched that is a plastic surgeon so the scarring should be minimal.' Kelly smiled warmly.

'And that's all?' Cate asked.

'Isn't that enough?' Kelly replied laughing a little.

'You would think so.' Cate smiled. 'How's Kris?'

'She's fine and at the hotel resting. The bullet passed straight through her arm, no permanent damage done thankfully, a lot of blood but she's going to be OK with rest, she took a pretty big bump to the head when she fell but Jill's with her and they are heading back tomorrow.'

'Heading back to where?' Cate asked a little confused.

'Back to L.A.' Kelly explained looking down to her hand that was twined with Cate's.

'Anything I need to know, has something happened?' Cate asked concerned.

'You mean beside all of this?' Kelly asked rhetorically. 'Nothing else has happened they both just want to get back to L.A., back to the beach house.'

'Back to their sanctuary, yeah I can understand that.' Cate said as she tried to move around a little making herself a little more comfortable. 'What about Julie?'

'She'll be along later, she's back at the hotel as well packing up getting ready to go back to Nashville and Marcus in fact I should think she's on the phone to him again.' Kelly smiled knowing full well that's what Julie would be doing. 'You want to get back to Nashville?' Kelly asked smirking knowing full well her sister would be itching to get out of the hospital and back to her home and bar.

'You know I do, so when can I?' Cate asked just as the nurse walked into the room with a doctor not far behind.

'Tomorrow, you can leave tomorrow. We're just keeping you in for today and tonight. Considering what you've been through you are very lucky not have any severe injuries.'

'A broken leg, dislocated knee and three cracked ribs don't qualify as serious?' Cate asked to which Kelly nudged her still watching the doctor as he checked Cate over.

'Thank you doctor, I think we both look forward to returning home.' Kelly smiled to the doctor trying not to laugh at Cate's teasing and sarcasm. As the doctor left the room with the nurse both sisters laughed.

'Alright I have to stop that, it hurts.' Cate said as she held her ribcage.

'I'm sorry.' Kelly said through her laughter. 'But it is good to laugh again with you.' Kelly quietened down as she thought back to the previous nights events still holding onto Cate's hand she looked down to it seeing again the grazes. 'For a while I thought that wouldn't happen again, I thought you were gone.'

'I know and I saw you, watched you as you fought West. You wanted him to shoot you?' Cate asked her sister surprised by her sister's actions when West had pulled the gun on her.

'At that moment I did.' Kelly replied still looking down to their hands.

'Kelly…'

'It was too much, after Bette and everything else over the last few years. I didn't want to be alone again.'

'You're not alone Kelly, you're never alone. You had a family before I came into your life.' Cate began to explain as Kelly lifted her head to look at her quizzically. 'You did Kel, in the Angels and with Charlie and Bosley you still do and now you have my brothers and Tessa, Becca, and now the baby, you're not alone anymore. If anything ever happened to me and I didn't somehow survive.'

'Don't.' Kelly said sitting back waving her hands at Cate not wanting to hear or even think of a place or time without her baby sister.

'Even if that did happen Kel, I wouldn't be worried, when I said to Kris to tell you that you wouldn't be alone, I wasn't lying you wouldn't be you have such a large family around you so many people that care about you and love you.'

'But it would never be the same or right without you.' Kelly pointed out squirming in her seat not wanting to talk about this anymore.

'I know, I'd feel the same believe me I would but we have to keep going, moving forward even if it means we do that without one another, we don't know what will happen next Kelly especially in this line of work.'

'Doesn't help much does it?' Kelly laughed a little. 'You called out for her you know.'

'Mama?' Cate asked thinking she might have done.

'Yeah, dreaming?'

'Something like that.' Cate smiled thinking back.

'What do you mean?' Kelly asked leaning forward again, there was a story here she could tell from the look in her sister's eyes. Cate leaned her head back taking a contented breath in before she began to tell her sister all about the haunting she had had.

A few hours later Julie walked in to the hospital room finding the two sisters still chatting and laughing.

'Hi! nice to see you up and alert.' Julie smiled as she headed to Cate's free side giving her a small hug. 'How are you feeling?' She asked carefully sitting up on the side of the bed.

'Pretty good considering.' Cate motioned to the leg in plaster.

'Well now that's not going to look that great in the wedding photos.' Julie thought out loud causing Cate and Kelly to laugh.

'Well Julie we can always dress it up a little bit somehow.' Kelly suggested.

'Or if we're really lucky I might be out of my cast by then.' All three Angels looked to one another. 'No I don't think I will be either.' Cate said before sighing and laughing. 'I really have to stop doing that!'

'So we're all heading back to Nashville tomorrow?' Julie asked looking to both sisters.

'We all are, I'm coming back for a while just to see Cate settled and then I'll have to go back to L.A.'

'Actually you might as well stay in Nashville.' Julie said smiling her devilish smile both Cate and Kelly knew she was up to something.

'What's going on?' Cate asked having a feeling she knew already.

'Marcus and I have decided to move the wedding up.'

'You what?' Cate and Kelly asked in surprised unison.

'It's all decided and I spoke with Scotty and your managers at the bar it's all arranged and going to go ahead.' Julie explained beaming.

'When is it all going ahead?' Cate asked.

'In a week's time.' Julie happily said.

'A week!' Kelly repeated sitting back in her seat taking in the information, there was going to be a lot o do.

'Look guys with everything that has happened in these last couple of weeks alone it's just shown me and Marcus that we can't wait any longer, we're just…'

'Grabbing on to life with both hands.' Cate chuckled to herself. 'Yeah I get it, the wisdom of Bette Carter huh?'

'Your mother was right.' Julie smiled.

'She always is.' Cate smiled back. 'Alright then, well we're going to have a lot to do when we get back then.'

'Hold on now, the most you are going to do is sit back and relax.' Kelly spoke up big sister hat firmly on and in place.

'You haven't forgotten where they're holding their nuptials have you?' Cate teased.

'No and I haven't forgotten what state you're in right now either. I'll help Scotty and the others get everything in to action.'

'Kelly I'm going to have to be there, I own the bar you're going to need me there to sign for things trust me.'

'Scotty can do that.' Kelly argued.

'No he can't.' Cate smiled to her sister.

'He can.'

'Actually Kelly, Scotty can't not for all the things we're needing in a short space of time.' Julie agreed with Cate.

'Scotty runs the bar with me Kelly but all the paperwork everything that needs a signature that has to go through me.'

'What about when you're away?' Kelly pointed out. 'Someone would have to sign in your absence.'

'I'll give you that but I set things up for when I'm away with my lawyers, but I'll be around I can't just do that for one function.'

'Hey!' Julie cried in mock insult.

'Sorry, I can't do that even for this big shin-dig Julie wants, better?' Cate asked turning to Julie trying not to laugh again for the sake of her ribs.

'Better.' Julie agreed giggling. Kelly still didn't look happy though.

'Look Kelly I have a huge office at the back of the bar, you know that, I'll be in there doing all the paperwork or sleeping, which is what usually happens when I do paperwork whilst you guys do all of the heavy lifting. Seems fair to me.' Cate smiled. Kelly gave in there was no winning this argument.

'Fine, but you do the paperwork and calls and that's it!' Kelly said putting her foot down.

'So that's all settled then?' Julie asked.

'All settled.' Cate agreed.

'So how about some congratulations here?' Julie asked folding her arms across her chest pouting. Kelly and Cate began to congratulate Julie with rounds of applause and laughter.

'You'd better call the Munroe's then not much point in them heading back to L.A. now.' Cate pointed out as she settled herself again comfortably in her bed.

'They've already left for home.' Julie explained surprised the two remaining sisters didn't know. 'They left ages ago; they should be home and back at the beach house by now. Kris really wanted to get home.' The room fell silent as Cate and Kelly took in the information of their friend's departure.

'Are you sure there's nothing wrong?' Cate asked turning to Kelly.

'I didn't think there was; everyone seemed fine, shaken but fine. At least I thought it was fine.' Kelly said sitting back baffled shaking her head.

'I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, you know how they are about getting back to the beach house when they've been away too long or something has happened.' Julie said trying to find a feasible explanation.

'Yeah I'm sure that's it.' Cate agreed but Julie could tell just by looking at Cate she didn't believe it.

'Any way it's good they are there, they can pick up the dresses and some other things before they come for the wedding.' Julie excitedly said brightening the Angels moods again.

'That's a good point; well you'd better call them and tell them.' Kelly smiled to Julie.

'You're right, I'll go do that now, and you think you'll be alright to travel back to Nashville tomorrow?' Julie asked looking to Cate then Kelly.

'I don't see why not.' Cate shrugged.

'You wouldn't.' Kelly teased. 'But I should think it will be fine your cast would have been on for a couple of days by then, should be alright.' Kelly explained all knowledgeable about things.

'Good the sooner I get home the better.' Cate smiled as she closed her eyes giving in to sleep again.

The following morning Cate was up and dressed in her grey sweat pants and baggy hooded sweater with her bar's logo 'Wild Angels' printed across it.

'Ok papers signed and handed in, you got your crutches?' Kelly asked as she came back in to the room finding her sister sitting patiently in the wheelchair provided. Cate held up her crutches to show she did indeed have them. 'Well alright then, let's go.'

'Julie meeting us at the airport?' Cate asked as Kelly manoeuvred the chair through the corridors making sure not bump Cate's leg into anything.

'Yeah she'll meet us there with the luggage for check-in.' Getting down to the front of the hospital a taxi cab sat waiting for them, the driver took the small overnight bag from Kelly loading it into the trunk of the car as Kelly steadied the wheel chair for Cate as she got herself up onto her crutches and over to the car.

'Nice to be outside finally.' Cate smiled as she lowered herself into the back of the cab.

A while later they arrived at the airport finding Julie just inside with their luggage already loaded onto a trolley.

'Hi, right on time.' Julie smiled hugging her friends as they reached her. 'How are you feeling Cate?'

'I'll be fine as long as I can hold my balance on these things, I was never very good with them and it's worse with cracked ribs but pain killers are a wonderful thing.'

'Until they wear off.' Kelly smiled placing a supportive hand onto her sister's back.

'Gee sis; you're such a ray of sunshine.' Cate laughed back.

'Alright you two don't start I'm not playing piggy in the middle with you both.' The Angels laughed together as they headed to the check-in desk.

* * *

'Kris!' Jill called for her sister as she came through the side door of their beach house carrying bags of groceries. Kris appeared in front of her finishing tying her hair back before she took one of the bags from her sister. 'Thanks, how you feeling this morning?' Jill asked as she followed after her little sister to the kitchen.

'Not too bad, my headache's almost gone and my arm isn't as sore anymore.'

'Did you get much sleep last night?' Jill continued asking worried about her little sister, she put on a good show but knew Kris wasn't doing as well as she pretended.

'Some and some.' Kris replied honest, there was no use lying to her sister, she'd see right through it.

'Nightmares?'

'Nightmares and flashes.' Jill looked to her sister confused. 'I keep flashing back to the cliff top and Cate falling.'

'Cate's alive and ok Kris, you both did what had to be done, we all know that.' Jill insisted again, she had been telling Kris the same thing for days, ever since she woke up in the hospital and they had come home. 'You're going to have to talk to her you know, we're flying out tomorrow you have to talk to her then, both of them.' Jill said as she packed away the groceries. Kris looked down to the floor she knew her sister was right; she usually was about most things.

'I will, I just don't know what to say.'

'What do you think you have to say Kris, it wasn't your fault, even Cate told you that.' Jill said turning to her sister holding on to her by her upper arms. 'It was not your fault and you thinking that Cate or Kelly could be in anyway angry with you is just preposterous.' Jill finished pulling her sister into a hug. 'Now, get some shoes on and grab your purse we have to go out and pick up these dresses for Julie.' Jill rubbed her sister's back and held her a little longer before letting her go.

* * *

'It's so good to have you back home.' Scotty said as he hugged his sister just as they walked through her home's front door. 'Are you sure you're alright?' He asked pulling back to look at her again, leg in cast and stitched cut above her eye.

'I'm fine Scotty, a little tired after the flight and all but I'll be alright.' Cate promised as she ruffled his hair.

'Which is a good reason for you to go upstairs and get some rest.' Kelly ordered with her sweetest smile. Before she could protest Scotty picked her up and began to carry her upstairs to her room. 'Well that's one way to win the argument.' Kelly said to herself as she watched Scotty head up the stairs before she followed after them. Scotty passed Kelly as he left Cate's room.

'Going to get her something to drink.' Scotty smiled as he went down the stairs. Kelly smiled at him he was so pleased and excited to have his big sister home again.

'Everything ok?' Kelly asked as she came in putting Cate's suitcase down by her dresser. Cate looked up from where she was sat up on her bed.

'Fine, what did you tell Scotty about what had happened?'

'Nothing about the cliff, I just told him you had an accident and had a broken leg and a few ribs.'

'He thinks it's from a car accident or something?' Cate asked smiling with relief.

'Something like that yeah, I didn't give any specifics.' Kelly explained as she joined her sister on her bed. Cate nodded pleased, she didn't want her brothers panicking and worrying over her and her job again.

'Good, that takes a load off my mind.' Cate moved around a little trying to get comfortable. Kelly helped by placing a pillow under her sister's leg raising it a little. 'Thanks.' Cate sighed contentedly. 'It's good to be home.' Cate smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Scotty walked in; seeing his sister was already asleep he placed the glass of water beside her gently not to wake her. Kelly smiled to him as she carefully got up off of the bed again and walked out with him pulling the bedroom door to after them.

'She looks exhausted, so do you.' Scotty said with a sweet smile to Kelly.

'I am but I'm also really hungry.' Kelly admitted as her empty stomach began to grumble.

'Ah well now that problem I can solve.' Scotty chuckled as he took the lead in to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he revealed several casserole dishes and other meals.

'Wow.' Kelly said upon seeing them all.

'I know when people heard about mama and that Cate had to rush off they came over with meals, I think they were worried I wouldn't take care of myself here alone.' Scotty laughed taking one of the casseroles out of the fridge and placing it into the oven switching it on to cook it all through.

'How are you coping?' Kelly asked taking a seat at the kitchen bar as Scotty poured them both a drink. Passing a glass of red wine to Kelly Scotty sighed as he answered.

'I'm coping Ok I think. Some days are better than others. You know I caught myself about to call mama the other day; I was just about to dial her number when I remembered. It's things like that that get me. Danny's the same, he and Tessa are moving in to the family home this weekend with the kids, there'll be plenty of room for all of them there like there was when we all grew up there.' Scotty smiled thinking back to those golden days.

'That's good to hear, it's lovely that you're keeping the house in the family.' Kelly said as she took a sip of her wine.

'It's the way mama would have wanted it and we all love the house. How's Cate been doing?'

'I don't think she's stopped long enough to think about it to be honest.' Kelly replied deciding not to tell Scotty of Cate's ghostly visit.

'Danny said you got a letter from mama as well.' Scotty said looking up from his wine glass to Kelly.

'I did, it was a beautiful surprise, I really didn't expect.'

'She loved you a lot Kelly, she spoke of you the same way she spoke of any of us as one of her children, part of the family.'

'I know, she told me as much in her letter.' Kelly smiled bashfully looking from her wine glass to Scotty.

'Mama reminded me to mind myself around my family and to settle down with someone I truly couldn't breathe without, someone who is my life's breath is the way she put it.'

'Bette certainly had a way with words.' Kelly smiled thinking back.

'Yeah she did, Cate hasn't read hers yet though has she?' Scotty asked looking up to Kelly smirking.

'How did you know that?' Kelly asked.

'My brother and I know what our sister is like; she puts off the really hard emotional stuff until she's ready.'

'It seems to run on our side of the family.' Kelly laughed to herself.

'Certainly does.' Scotty teased which rewarded him an evil look from Kelly before she broke into a wide smile. 'Something else mama said to me was how lucky I was.'

'In what way?'

'To have two such wonderful older sisters and she's right, with you and Cate looking out for me how can I go wrong?'

'You have Tessa to let's not forget.'

'Yeah I do but actually Tessa's only eighteen months older than me and we're close but she's never acted like the older sister to me not the way you and Cate do.'

'I act like an older sister to you?' Kelly asked surprised, she didn't think she had done anything of the sort.

'Oh yeah, you see you're so good at it you don't even realise you're doing it!' Scotty teased. 'Mama said to remember to respect you both and look after you both and I will.' Scotty beamed proudly as he opened the oven to check on their dinner. 'Not much longer.' Kelly smiled watching the young man in front of her, Cate's adoptive parents had done an amazing job in raising these people she could call family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

'So that pile there on your left is everything that you need to go through that has been happening since you were away.' Scotty explained to Cate as she got settled on the leather couch in her office at the back of the bar the following morning.

'Right, and the stack on the right?' Cate asked as Kelly fussed over her.

'That's everything to do with Julie and Marcus's wedding.' Scotty explained with a cheeky smile Cate looked at it shocked.

'Scotty, that pile is bigger than the one on the left.' Cate pointed out.

'Yeah I know but it's a rush wedding, trying to get everything ready for when they want, we can do it but it's gonna take some extra call's, begging and pleading on your part.' Scotty smiled trying not to laugh.

'Alright fine hand me the left hand pile first please.' Cate said to her brother who did as she asked. 'I'll get this lot done and then move on after that.'

'Well whilst you do that we'll make a start on the bar and getting that set for the party.' Kelly said standing straight with her hands on her hips. 'Call through if you need anything.'

'I will don't worry.' Cate smiled to her sister winking to her brother, Kelly worried far too much.

'Jill and Kris should be arriving soon they're coming straight here.' Kelly reminded Cate as she walked out of the office with Scotty Cate waving her on as she put her head down to the first lot of paperwork.

Cate made good pace with her paperwork having nearly finished the first pile having signed everything needing signing and making calls that needed calls to be made. Setting that pile to one side she reached for the second pile, Julie's wedding pile. Exhaling heavily as she looked at it Cate took the first sheet of paper from the top.

'Flower order, right.' Cate picked up the phone again as her office door opened Jill entering in holding a plate of food and a drink for Cate. Seeing Jill enter in Cate hung up the phone whilst it was still ringing out for someone to answer her. 'Hey about time you got here, and you brought food, you bring the best presents!' Cate joked as Jill set the plate down beside Cate on the couch setting the glass of soda on the table in front of her. Jill then reached over Cate hugging her and kissing her cheek.

'How are you, healing ok?' Jill asked as she made space for her to sit down on the couch.

'I'm doing just fine thank you, leg in cast but alright, ribs are sore but they'll be ok in time my knee is just as sore but with the rest I'm giving my leg it's actually not as painful as it could be. How about you and Kris, where is she?'

'I'm fine, better knowing you and Kris are safe and sound, well safe at least. Kris is in the bar helping out I think she was as happy to see Scotty as he was to see her. I left them talking about your mom.' Cate nodded her head to the sombre tone in Jill's voice at the mention of her mother. 'You two need to talk you know.'

'Me and Scotty?'

'No dummy, you and Kris, she needs to talk to you about what happened.'

'I thought that might be what was wrong.'

'She's scared.'

'Of what me and Kelly, there's no reason at all for that.'

'I know she's a worrier, we both are really about certain things we get it from our mother.' Jill smiled just as Kris walked in to the room.

'Jill you're needed in the bar, apparently I'm too short.' Kris pouted; Jill and Cate both laughed as Kris came in to the room giving her sister the room to exit passed her.

'Hey short stack, no fun being vertically challenged huh?' Cate teased, Kris smiled but stood silently looking from her feet to the door. 'Kris sit down will ya, come on.' Cate ordered softly as she moved the plate of food Jill had brought in for her to one side as Kris sat down still looking down to her hands. 'You can look at me you know; I'm not going to hit you or anything.' Cate joked; Kris looked up for a moment and then looked away. 'Hey, Kris what's going on?' Cate pushed reaching out to Kris's hands placing her hand on top of them gently squeezing Kris's hands. Kris looked down to her friend's hand seeing the now faded scrapes on them, a single tear dropping on to Cate's hand. 'Don't cry Kris, there's no need, we're all safe and home. We're OK.' Kris moved forward wrapping her arms around her best friend holding her tight, Cate pulled Kris into her rubbing her back gently soothing the upset Angel.

'I'm so sorry.' Kris whispered through her tears.

'Kris I told you at the time and I'm still telling you, it's not your fault it's theirs, never yours.' Cate expressed again. Kris sat up to the other end of the couch again wiping tears away from her face.

'What you tell me and how I feel are two very different things Cate.' Kris said softly as she brought her legs round in front of her pulling her knees up under her chin. Cate smiled nodding to Kris.

'That's sounds familiar, I think I've said something similar to Kelly at some point, not long after you were shot and we nearly lost you.'

'That wasn't your fault.'

'Just like this isn't yours, neither one of those things were our doing Kris even though at the time it feels like it. I was so angry with myself for what had happened not being able to protect you and look after you like I promised Jill I would, I felt like I had failed you and her and me.'

'But you saved my life, if you hadn't acted so quickly the way you did I wouldn't have survived.'

'Yes, and you did everything in your power to try and save me and you know I only survived because I hit the waves as they came in which probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of fallen when I did.' Cate thought aloud.

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' Kris asked confused by Cate's thinking.

'I was hoping may be a little.' Cate admitted with a smile. 'Kris, Kelly and I would never, ever blame you for something that was out of your control and you know that.'

'I just can't get it out of my head, when I close my eyes at night it's all I see.' Kris explained, Cate nodded understanding all too well what her friend was going through.

'You know what now that you've talked about and been honest about it bothering you, you'll be surprised how quickly that'll fade.' Cate smiled reassuringly.

'How long did it take for you?'

'A while, but then it took me that long to talk about it. It'll be OK Kris, you'll see.' Cate smiled as she looked back to her paperwork, Kris sat watching her for a moment when she spoke again.

'I'm so sorry about Bette; I still can't believe she's gone. How are you all coping, Jill told me about the funeral and Bobby.' Cate put the paperwork back down again and smiled slowly turning to Kris.

'I think we're coping the best way we know how, we're doing OK.' Cate answered looking down to her hands thinking for a moment. 'Kris you and Jill who are you most like out of your parents, I mean do you have your mom's eyes or your dads that kind of thing?' Cate asked taking Kris off guard a little.

'Well I suppose I'm more like dad in some ways and Jill is more like our mom but then sometimes it's the other way around. We both have mom's eyes and smile; we have dad's sense of humour. Jill looks more like mom than I do; I'm more of a mix of the both of them.' Cate nodded as she listened looking down to her hands. 'Why do you ask?' Kris asked studying Cate as she answered.

'I look at my brothers and I see our parents in all of them. Danny is so much like dad in looks and temperament, Bobby is actually a mixture of the both, sometimes he looks like dad and as for Scotty well he's just like mama, you can tell they're all family that they are related you can see it in all of them, even Becca, she looks like mama sometimes when she's not looking exactly like her mom and dad rolled into one!' Cate laughed.

'You feel like you're not one of the family?' Kris asked trying to get her head around what Cate was saying.

'I know I'm one of the family but sometimes it's tiring to keep explaining that I'm the adopted daughter.'

'Then don't keep explaining it.' Kris simply said Cate smiled laughing a little.

'I wouldn't but have you seen my brothers and I together? The only one I look a little bit like is Scotty and that's only because we're both blonde.' Cate laughed before looking down to her hands again. 'It's just that I can say I'm her daughter and it's true she loved me that way as I did her but there's no connection, you have your mother's hands right?' Cate asked looking to Kris who looked to her hands and smiled nodding. 'I have no idea if I have my mother's hands or if they're more like my father's, I wonder who's eyes I have, who I take after in the family.'

'Stop.' Kris said taking hold of her friend's hands. 'I can tell you exactly who you take after, you take after Bette, you have the best part of her and you don't even see it. You have her compassion her heart, her expertise in the kitchen, her ability to see the best in everyone even when they don't deserve it. That's what you have from your mother, that's her legacy that she has left to you, which you'll instil in Becca and her brother and any other kids that may come in to the family. You're more like your mother than you realise Caitlin Fox.' Kris smiled as she squeezed Cate's hands. 'And let's not forget how much you and Kelly are alike.'

'Now that I know!' Cate laughed thinking of her sister.

'Alright so, how can I help you in here?' Kris asked leafing through Julie's paperwork for the wedding.

'Well, if you could make a few phone calls for me then I can sign off the orders that are here.' Cate said indicating to the pile of papers in her lap.' Kris nodded picking up the telephone and the papers with the numbers starting the first of many calls whilst Cate started going through the papers and signing.

Before they knew it the day had passed Kris and Cate had finished all of the paperwork and phone calls, Kelly, Jill and Scotty had finished organising what they could for the main bar.

'Right, that's it we're done for the day let's get home.' Kelly said as she stretched her now sore back.

'Had enough for the day sis?' Cate asked as she signed her last paper looking up to Kelly from under her eyebrows.

'More than enough, I need a hot bath and a hot meal.'

'Well thankfully we can offer both at the house.' Scotty smiled as he sat on the arm of the leather sofa next to his sister putting his arm around behind her shoulders.

'Well come on then let's go.' Jill said grabbing up her bag and holding her hand out to Kris. 'I'm starving.'

'Shocking.' Kelly teased laughing as Jill threw her look before laughing herself.

Once back at the house everyone separated, Jill with Scotty headed straight to the kitchen as Cate and Kris went to the lounge and Kelly upstairs to run her hot bubble bath she had been day dreaming about since mentioning a hot bath.

'Dinner should be ready in about an hour guys.' Scotty said as he joined his sister and Kris in the lounge. 'Jill's gone up stairs to tell Kelly.' Cate nodded as she relaxed on her comfortable deep seated couch. 'All the paper work done?' Scotty asked her.

'With a little help yeah it's all done. Any word from Julie or Marcus today?' Cate asked as she wiped her tired eyes with her fingertips.

'No, nothing today which might have been a blessing in disguise considering the amount we got done today.' Scotty grinned as he sat back in the armchair.

'Anyone for a drink?' Jill asked as she came into the lounge everyone raised their hands to her to which Jill rolled her eyes as she headed to the kitchen. 'Typical.'

'I'll go help her.' Scotty laughed as he got up again Cate thanking him as he went.

'How are you feeling?' Kris asked looking over to Cate.

'Tired mostly, it's been a long day. How about you?' Cate asked.

'The same, it's nice to be back here and relaxing.' Kris sighed happily leaning back into the corner of the couch she was sharing with Cate. 'Are Tiff and Bri going to make it in time for the wedding?'

'They both said they would so we'll just have to wait and see.' Cate said as she closed her eyes resting them.

'Wait and see about what?' Jill asked carrying in drinks for her and handing one to Cate as Scotty followed after her handing a drink to Kris.

'Tiff and Bri.' Kris replied after taking a sip from the wine she had been given. Jill nodded as she sat down.

'They'll be here.' Cate sighed eyes still closed, Scotty looked over to his older sister as she drifted off to sleep.

'She does that a lot.' Scotty smiled nodding towards Cate. The two Munroe's looked to Cate also.

'She will for a while, it's a good thing Scotty don't worry.' Jill said placing a hand on his shoulder rubbing it. Scotty looked to Jill from where he sat in front of her on the floor.

'I know, it's just hard to watch sometimes. Losing mama it just makes things a little clearer a little scarier.' Scotty explained as Kris and Jill listened.

'Makes you realise everything can change in a day.' Kris concluded for him.

'Exactly, mama left us too soon just like dad did and Danny and I we both worry that Cate...' Scotty drifted off not being able to finish his thought aloud.

'You worry that Cate might not come home.' Jill finished. 'We all worry that Scotty, each and every one of us when we take on a new case.'

'How do you deal with it then, why continue what you do?' Scotty asked turning to both Kris and Jill. Both sisters looked to one another before answering. Jill opened her mouth to answer when Kelly stepped in dressed in one of Cate's t-shirts and sweat pants fresh from her bath.

'We do it Scotty because we can and sometimes we get hurt and yes it scares us but we carry on because we're always helping people when they can't help themselves or turn to anyone else.'

'What about when it comes back to bite y'all in the ass.' Scotty asked not really accepting Kelly's reasoning. She knew what he was getting at Paul Factor.

'Sometimes past cases do haunt us and they can get dangerous and nasty but Scotty it's what we do and it's a part of who we are. Even when Cate left L.A. and came here, did she stop helping people?' Kelly asked as she sat down in the armchair next to Jill.

'No she didn't, practically everyone that works at the bar was desperate for a job some with no experience, Cate spent all day and night training people, some just to tend bar when we could have hired five more trained people to do the job and be ready to serve in faster time than it took.'

'You see Scotty no matter where we go or what we do we can't run away from the fact that this is our life, it's not really just a job.' Kris added to which Kelly nodded to as did Jill.

'Look at me Scotty I found another successful career in race car driving and yet still when home more likely than not I'll get involved in one of their cases. Kelly and Kris are right it's a part of who we all are.'

'Doesn't mean we have to like it all the time though right?' Scotty asked with a small grin. Jill leaned over him wrapping her arms around his upper arms hugging him as she spoke.

'No, it doesn't mean you have to like, Lord knows our families don't always like it.'

'Not even we always like it.' Kelly agreed. 'But that doesn't stop us.' Kelly smiled nudging Scotty's knee with her foot.

'I've noticed.' Scotty smirked. 'I'd better go check on dinner.' He said as he got up from the floor.

'I'll help.' Kris offered as she got up from the couch next to Cate who continued to sleep. Kelly and Jill looked to one another and then Cate.

'We were very lucky.' Jill finally spoke up.

'Tell me about it.' Kelly agreed.

'Kel, I'm sorry for the way I acted around you when Kris and Cate were missing.

'It's alright Jill I understand.'

'I know but there was no excuse, it's not like you were giving me a hard time and you were in the same situation.'

'Jill, we've known each other a long time and been through so much together, believe me this is not about to come between us, on my part it's all already forgotten. We're all together, we're safe and we're about to have a wedding in our family.' Kelly smiled leaning across to Jill taking her hand. Jill smiled nodding.

'That we do.'

'Dinner's ready!' Scotty called from the kitchen.

'Did someone say food?' Cate asked as she slowly woke causing Jill and Kelly to laugh.

'You know sometimes I think the blood tests were wrong and actually she's your sister and not mine. Kelly joked as Cate sat up taking hold of her crutches again heading for the dining room.

'I heard that you know.' Cate said as she hobbled off leaving Jill and Kelly still laughing in the lounge.

* * *

With everyone else asleep in the house Cate was the last to go to sleep as usual. Cate lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling.

'This is ridiculous.' She said to herself as she threw her covers to the side. Grabbing one of her crutches by the side of her she brought her legs round to the side of the bed and got up, picking up the other crutch she left her room heading back downstairs. Once there she began searching. Picking up her leather biker jacket she searched the pockets not finding what she wanted, next she tried her desk, then her coffee tables still nothing. Defeated Cate sat on her couch trying to figure out where she left it.

'Lose something?' Kelly asked as she came into the lounge tying her robe as she did. Cate didn't look up to her sister as she answered.

'It looks like it. I'll find it, it's around somewhere.'

'Uh huh.' Kelly said as she sat next to Cate. 'Could this be what you're looking for?' Kelly held out Cate's letter to her. Cate looked to it shocked taking the letter gently from her sister's hands.

'Where did you...?'

'I found it back in the hotel in San Francisco, it fell out of your jacket so I held onto it to keep it safe until you were ready for it. With everything that's been going on I've not been able to find a quiet moment to give it back to you or tell you I had it, sorry about that.' Kelly explained.

'No it's fine, thank you.' Cate said flipping the letter over to open it.

'You want me to leave you alone?' Kelly asked prepared to get to leave.

'No actually I'd really like you to stay.' Cate said as she opened the envelope, her hands shook as she pulled the letter out from it. Cate took a deep breath as she unfolded the letter to read it. 'Kelly, would you mind?' Cate held out the letter to her sister. 'I seem to be shaking a little too much to actually focus on the letter.' Cate smiled, Kelly took the letter from her holding it to read.

'Are you sure?' Kelly asked before turning to read, Cate nodded. Taking a deep breath Kelly began. 'My dearest, darling daughter Caitlin, I have now written letters to all of my children, including your older sister Kelly, yes I include your sister as one of my own also.' Kelly took a moment after she read the first line feeling the emotions building and rising within her. 'I have written all of these letters and left yours to the last because my sweet girl trying to find the words to express how much I love you and how proud I am of you are hard for even me to find. So with this in mind I thought about what you might do in my place and I believe you would turn to your other passion, not the one where you chase down the bad guys and scare the life out of me but your passion for music. With a little help from your baby brother I found a song that expresses what I want to say I even think I have heard you perform this song.' Kelly looked to the second page of the letter reading the words. 'I don't know this song.' Kelly said handing the paper to Cate. Taking it from Kelly, Cate read through the words shaking her head slightly. 'Sing it for me.' Kelly said brushing Cate's hair away from the side of her face tucking loose strands behind Cate's ear. 'Please.' Cate looked to Kelly then to the letter again.

'It's a little early to be playing music.' Cate smiled dawn barely breaking as they sat in the lounge.

'Please Cate, play the song.' Kelly prompted. Cate got up with the aid of her crutch again heading towards the piano with Kelly right behind her carrying the letter for her sister. Sitting at the piano Cate looked down at the key's resting her fingers across them Cate took a deep breath and began to play as Kelly sat beside her listening quietly.

'_Say goodnight not good-bye  
You will never leave my heart behind  
Like the path of a star  
I'll be anywhere you are_

_In the spark that lies beneath the coals  
In the secret place inside your soul  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good-bye_

_Don't you fear when you dream  
Waking up is never what it seems  
Like a jewel buried deep  
Like a promise meant to keep_

_You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
I'll be right by your side  
Say goodnight not good-bye_

_You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good-bye'_

Kelly picked up the letter again as she softly wept after hearing the song and read Bette's last written words.

'I loved you from the moment you stepped into our lives Caitlin and I will continue to love you from afar. You are my daughter and I love you, Mama.' Kelly folded the letter and handed it to Cate who placed it on to the keys of the piano before breaking down into floods of tears Kelly quickly wrapped her arms around her sister pulling her in close her own tears falling at the same time. They stayed this way until the last tear had fallen. 'I don't know about you but I could use some coffee.' Kelly said as Cate moved to sit back up straight again breaking away from Kelly's embrace.

'That sounds pretty good to me, looking at the time I should think the others will be getting up soon anyway.' Cate smiled as she wiped her face with her hands.

* * *

_'Say Goodnight, not goodbye'_ - _Beth Nielsen Chapman_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

'Cate!' Scotty called to his sister who was just coming out of her office holding a clipboard in one hand as she used one of her crutches with the other. Looking up to Scotty she saw him holding the bar doors open for deliverymen. 'There's paper work here for you to sign.' Cate nodded to him as she made her way through the now table and chair crowded decorated bar, he wedding was the following day and all the last minute ordered items were now arriving and they were running out of space to store things until they were needed.

'What have we got here?' Cate asked as the delivery sheet was handed to her to sign. 'Further table sets, dressings. Seriously?' Cate asked looking to Scotty who only shrugged his shoulders.

'No use looking at me it's the Angels doing.' Scotty said as a large cardboard box came passed him carried by a large man. Cate checked over the boxes checking them off against the sheet before signing it.

'Ok, all here thanks.' Cate smiled handing the delivery sheet back to the deliveryman who had given it to her. Nodding and saying their goodbyes the deliverymen left. 'So, where is all of this going?' Cate asked both brother and sister knowing they were out of room.

'They are staying here.' Kelly's voice came from behind them as she walked down from the office with Julie and Jill behind her. 'We're setting what's in these on to the tables now so no need to store anything.' Kelly smiled to her sister who looked at the three Angels as they each took a box and headed to the tables.

'Ok, they've got that under control. What were you coming out for any way?' Scotty asked as he and Cate continued to watch the Angels unpack items and place them on the tables. 'Camera's really?' Scotty asked in disbelief.

'I guess the guests are the wedding photographer.' Cate answered as she headed to the bar walking behind it. 'I just wanted to check our levels, make sure we have enough of everything for tomorrow.' Cate explained looking over the spirits bottles and other drinks kept there.

'I already checked that yesterday sis, we're fully loaded, quit worrying.' Scotty looked to his sister smiling at her furrowed brow as she checked the stock.

'I'm not worrying I'm just..'

'Worrying.' Scotty teased.

'Shut up.' Cate said looking to her brother trying her hardest not to laugh. Cate looked around the room watching her family ready the place for the celebrations that were to follow the following day. Cate sighed contentedly.

'I miss her too right now.' Scotty quietly said following Cate's glances around the room. Cate turned to her younger brother resting her hand on his forearm.

'It's going to be weird for a long time without her.' Cate agreed.

'True but there's still all of us.' Scotty smiled covering his sister's hand with his. Cate took a moment before breathing in deeply to change the subject.

'You know what it's late, I'm hungry are you hungry?' Cate asked looking to Scotty.

'I could eat. I could eat a horse.' Scotty laughed.

'Let's get out of here and get some dinner. How about it you guys, want to go get some food?' Cate called to the Angels.

'Always.' Jill grinned as she finished setting up a table, Kelly and Julie finishing up just after her. 'Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll call Kris, where are we eating?' Jill asked as she walked to the phone at the end of the bar.

'The steak house, she knows which one.' Cate replied as she leaned on the bar lying her arms across her brothers. Jill nodded as she picked up the phone punching in Cate's home number where Kris was with Marcus setting things in place with help from others for the ceremony the following morning.

'Better tell Marcus as well Jill.' Julie pointed out. Jill turned to Julie nodding to her with a smile.

'How are feeling?' Kelly asked her sister as she stood beside Scotty leaning in to him.

'I'm fine Kel, stop worrying.' Cate smiled to her older sister.

'I'm not worrying you just looked tired, I'm just…'

'Worried.' Scotty and Cate said in unison before starting to laugh Kelly joining in with them.

'I was going to say concerned, honestly you two are impossible.' Kelly rolled her eyes swatting Scotty's shoulder.

'Alright, Kris and Marcus will meet us there.' Jill announced as she hung up the phone.

'Great, let's clear up here and get going.' Cate said as she came out from behind the bar heading back to her office Kelly not far after her.

At the steakhouse the group sat at Scotty and Cate's usual table, they had become regulars after a long period of late nights and late meals. As they ordered their drinks Kris and Marcus entered joining them, all to loud welcomes and laughter, Kris sat beside her sister, Jill warmly rubbed Kris's back as she sat. Marcus kissed his bride to be tenderly before taking his seat next to her.

Kelly turned to Cate when she noticed her close her eyes in obvious discomfort.

'Are you alright?' Kelly asked quietly trying not to draw attention, not wanting anyone else to worry.

'I'd say my painkillers are wearing off.' Cate answered resting her hand on her broken leg. Kelly looked to her watch.

'Yeah it's about time for you to take your next lot, where are they?' Kelly asked.

'They should be in my jacket pocket.' Cate answered back. Kelly got up from the table and headed for the cloakroom to where all the jackets were placed when entering the restaurant. As she searched through her sister's jacket Kelly didn't hear someone else walk in.

'Everything ok?' Kris asked making Kelly jump. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.' Kris quickly apologised as Kelly placed her hand to her rapidly beating heart.

'That's alright I just didn't hear you.' Kelly smiled to Kris before returning to Cate's jacket. 'Oh there not here.' Kelly said placing her hands on her hips.

'What aren't?' Kris asked as she hung her jacket up with the rest.

'Cate's pain meds.' Kelly simply answered taking her jacket down from where it hung.

'Is Cate alright?' Kris asked worried.

'She's fine Kris, it's just time for her next round of meds but I think my little sister has managed to leave them in her office at the bar, again. I'd better go get them.' Kelly sighed with a small laughter in her tone. Kris stood watching Kelly for a moment as she put on her jacket Kris bit her bottom lip slightly before asking her next question.

'You want some company.' Kris waited for an answer waiting for a negative.

'Sure come on let's go because if we get back too late Jill will have eaten everything.' Kelly teased, Kris laughed as she grabbed her jacket again. 'I'll just get the keys from Scotty let the others know where we're headed.' Kelly explained as she rushed back to the table whilst Kris put her jacket on.

Walking down the street together back to the bar Kelly and Kris spoke little and politely as they entered the bar, Kelly ran to the back office to grab the pills whilst Kris waited in the main bar. Behind the bar Kris saw the photo of her, Jill, Cate and Kelly together at the beach house, the one they took after the Cannonball race. Kris walked behind the bar looking more closely at the picture and smiling as she did.

'That was a great day.' Kelly said surprising Kris this time as she leaned across the bar.

'It was.' Kris sighed as she stood back against the bar.

'What's going on Kris, you've barely spoken to me since arriving here. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me.' Kelly explained smiling as she looked to Kris who had her back to her friend her head hung down toward her chest. 'Kris?' Kelly gently called her friend placing a hand on to her shoulder.

'I wasn't sure what to say, how to talk to you.' Kris began quietly still looking down to her feet.

'Kris.' Kelly's hand dropped from Kris's shoulder as she walked round to the other side of the bar standing opposite Kris. 'Honey why would you have trouble talking to me, you never have in the past?'

'I've never nearly gotten your sister killed either.' Kris admitted lifting her head looking Kelly in the eyes, her own eyes glistening. Kelly looked to the young Angel and sighed.

'Oh Kris is that what this has all been about, did you really think I was angry with you or blaming you?' Kelly asked to which Kris only shrugged. 'Kris how could I ever blame for anything like that, it wasn't your fault, it was nowhere near your fault, it was West and his men and they are going away for a very long time for what they have done.'

'Kelly I watched you as I told you about what had happened to Cate the thought that she might have been killed, that she was dead. I watched you.'

'And you only saw me react toward the people that caused my family harm, Kris I was never angry with you nor did I blame you for any of it. I could never blame you.' Kelly smiled as she stepped forward wrapping the young Angel into a heartfelt hug. 'I think we've all suffered enough through this last case, especially you.' Kelly said as she held Kris who wrapped her arms tightly around her friend who she would also call a sister.

'I think Cate went through the worst of it.' Kris countered.

'I think you both went through more than enough for anybody.' Kelly said stepping back from Kris still holding her by her upper arms. 'Speaking of which we'd better get back, Cate will be wondering where I am with these.' Kelly smiled as she picked up the pill bottle and shook it. 'You know how grouchy she gets.' Kelly smiled wickedly winking to Kris who smiled and laughed following out after Kelly, locking up the bar again and heading back to the steakhouse.

'Everything OK?' Jill asked as Kelly and Kris took their seats again at the table.

'Everything's just fine.' Kelly smiled to her friend as she handed Cate the pills bottle who handed it back to her.

'Child-proofing.' Cate simply said. Kelly rolled her eyes as she opened the bottle for her and handed it back to sounds of laughter around the table.

The night continued with food, drink and laughter the family group enjoying themselves and having a lot of fun in each other's company.

'So Julie, Marcus, the big day tomorrow, you both ready?' Jill asked her devilish grin plastered across her face.

'We're more than ready Jill.' Marcus replied placing his arm around Julie's shoulders pulling her closer to him.

'Oh God, I may hurl.' Cate teased being rewarded with Julie throwing her serviette at her.

'Shut up you, wait until it's your turn.' Julie continued laughter following.

'Oh don't worry I will!' Cate countered throwing the serviette back to her.

'Well as it is such a big day tomorrow I think we'd better call it a night.' Kelly called firmly back in leadership mode.

'Kelly's right come on we'd better get back to the ranch and you Marcus are heading back to the small house with Scotty.' Kris said reminding the soon to be married couple of the traditions of the engaged couple to be apart now until the wedding day and the ceremony. Marcus looked to Julie with puppy dog eyes.

'I'm sorry sweetheart but Kris is right, you have to go to your camp and I have to go to mine.' Julie said looking closely and deeply in to Marcus' eyes before kissing him.

'Alright fine, but this is not one of my favourite traditions.' Marcus grumbled as he stood up taking Julie's hand as she also stood.

'Hey, don't knock it Marcus, you'll miss the alone time once you're married.' Cate quipped.

'Hey!' Julie cried.

'Good point.' Marcus agreed with Cate.

'Hey!' Julie cried again swatting Marcus across his back.

Once back at the ranch the Angels all sat down in the large lounge.

'Damn.' Cate cursed as she started to get up again.

'What is it?' Kelly asked concerned about to get up also.

'I left some papers in the kitchen that Julie needs.' Cate explained.

'It can wait until tomorrow Cate.' Julie said not wanting to move from her now very comfortable position on the couch.

'No it can't trust me, I won't be a moment.' Cate said as she left the room.

'How's she doing Kel?' Jill asked once Cate was out of earshot.

'Ok I think Jill, as well as she can any way with everything.'

'What about Scotty?' Kris asked leaning in to her sister as they sat next to one another.

'About the same, they have each other here and I think that has helped a lot. You should have heard the words Bette had for Cate.'

'I'm pretty sure we did.' Julie said contentedly from where she sat.

'You can't mistake piano playing in the morning, nice way to be woken.' Kris admitted.

'I'm going to miss her.' Jill said looking down to the carpet her mind drifting.

'We all will.' Kelly agreed just as the phone began to ring.

'I got it!' Cate called out.

'Cate seems to be handling the broken leg and all pretty well.' Jill noted looking back to Kelly again.

'Well she doesn't have much choice and although she's a terrible patient, I don't know somehow there's something different this time.' Kelly said her brow furrowing as she thought about it.

'What do you mean Kel?' Kris asked when they all heard the sound of glass breaking coming from the kitchen. Kelly looked to the sound and got up from her seat heading straight to the kitchen.

'Cate, you alright?' She called as she went. Entering the kitchen she found her sister stood over the kitchen sink, looking down into it. 'Cate?' Kelly repeated standing just behind her sister seeing the broken glass in the sink.

'Everything's fine Kel, just dropped a glass is all.' Cate explained turning to look to her sister. Kelly looked into Cate's eyes, they were dark, Kelly knew something else was wrong and was about to question it when they were interrupted.

'Everything alright?' Julie asked, Jill and Kris just behind her.

'Yeah fine, just my hand, eye co-ordination failing me again. Cate laughed as she hopped back to where she had left her crutches propped against the kitchen island.

'Who was on the phone?' Jill asked.

'Charlie. He wanted to make sure everything was set and ready for tomorrow, he said he'd call you tomorrow morning Julie but for now he wishes you sweet dreams.' Cate explained with a smile. Kelly knew her sister was holding back something and she'd find out what it was later, right now with the wedding about to happen it wasn't the time.

'Yeah well speaking of sweet dreams I think I'm going to head up and try and get me some of them.' Jill said whilst stretching and yawning.

'Now that sounds like a good idea.' Kris agreed. 'Night everybody.' Kris turned with Jill as they both waved to their friends as they headed towards the stairs and up to their rooms. Julie stood watching after them.

'Well I don't how much sleep I will get tonight but I suppose I had better try and get some, long day tomorrow. Goodnight guys, thank you for everything.' Julie smiled as she too exited the kitchen and headed upstairs. Kelly waited a few moments before she turned to her sister looking her quizzically in the eyes.

'What?' Cate huffed feeling Kelly's eyes burning into her.

'What else did he say?' Kelly asked crossing her arms across her chest. Cate sat on one of the kitchen stools massaging her knee as her leg, in its cast, rested on the foot bar.

'West got bail.' Cate answered looking up to Kelly unhappily; Kelly could see the anger brewing in her sister.

'We all knew he might Cate, he has a lot of friends with deep pockets.'

'Yeah, we just didn't really expect him to be able to jump bail quite so quickly.'

'He's what!' Kelly exclaimed before lowering her voice again quickly so not to disturb the others. 'How?'

'Charlie didn't really explain, I don't know that he really knew only that West got out on bail and has now skipped out of the country by the looks of things, no one can find him and it's not exactly hard for him to find someone with a private jet to get him away.' Kelly paced around in front of Cate taking in the information getting angrier by the moment herself, taking a deep breath Kelly turned to Cate resting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

'They'll find him and he will go to prison for what he has done.' Cate laughed a little at the idea of that.

'They don't even know where to start Kel.' Cate said rubbing her eyes, everything beginning to catch up with her was suddenly making Cate feel very tired.

'Don't even think it.' Kelly warned looking at her sister her grip tightening on her shoulder.

'Don't even think what?' Cate asked innocently.

'You are not going after him, leave to the FBI, Interpol if they get involved but you don't get involved, stay out of it.' Kelly warned.

'Kelly look at the state of me, I'm not going after anyone for a while.' Cate pointed out. 'But right now I'm going to bed, it's turned into a long day and it's going to be even longer tomorrow.' Cate grabbed her crutches as she got up, Kelly moving back slightly to give her room. 'I'll see you in the morning.' Kelly nodded as she watched her sister leave the room; she knew her sister better than anyone and knew exactly what she'd be planning, she'll be going after West. Shaking her head Kelly followed after the rest of her friends and family hitting the light switches as she went.

'We'll deal with that another day, first things first, a wedding.' Kelly smiled slightly as she headed upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

The following morning Cate sat in her kitchen on one of the bar stools dressed ready for the ceremony. 'She wore flared white pants with a backless lilac waistcoat, her long blonde hair hanging loose and glossy down her back covering her many scars. Her white jacket to complete her pantsuit lay across the bar stool beside her, her crutches also resting against it.

'Morning.' Scotty happily greeted as he walked into the kitchen through the back kitchen door. Cate looked up to her brother all decked out in his morning suit with a purple rose in his buttonhole.

'Good morning handsome.' Cate smiled as Scotty turned around to show off the full affect of his suit.

'Pretty nice cut huh?' Scotty smirked as he stood straightening his tie.

'Very nice, come here, let me help you with that tie.' Cate smiled beckoning him over as she turned her seat to be able to face him.

'Now don't you clean up nice.' Scotty teased as took in his sister's outfit.

'Yeah, yeah shut-up smart ass.' Cate smiled as she straightened her baby brother's tie.

'What I'm telling you the truth, you look great Cate.'

'Thank you, shame about the cast but thankfully these pants covers the cast extremely well.' Cate smiled as she finished with her brother's tie and continued to straighten out his appearance, brushing her hands across his shoulders, straightening his buttonhole.

'Well now you two look fabulous.' Kris enthused as she swept into the kitchen wearing her bridesmaid dress a strapless lilac satin dress, with her hair swept up with small purple flowers pinned in. Scotty's mouth all but hit the floor.

'Scotty pick your mouth up off the floor.' Cate teased quietly to her brother whilst Kris put her earrings on. 'Kris you look beautiful.' Cate spoke up turning her attention back to her friend.

'Wait until you see Julie, she looks amazing the hair stylist is just finishing with her and just wow.' Kris enthused as she practically bounced over to her friends.

'I suppose we'd better go and see for ourselves then.' Cate smiled at Kris's excitement as she stood up off of the bar stool, Scotty passing her, her crutches. 'Oh Scott, grab that envelope for me would you.' Cate motioned towards the long white envelope propped against the fruit bowl on the kitchen sideboard. Picking it up he recognised the writing on the envelope straight away and smiled laughing a little as he did.

'What is it?' Kris asked as she followed after them. Looking over his shoulder to Kris he held out the sealed envelope showing his mother's handwriting.

'I don't know why I'm surprised, mama always had her hand in everything.' Scotty smirked. Knocking lightly on the dining room door, the room having now turned into Julie's own dressing, make-up and hair room.

'What do you think?' Julie asked as they entered. Kris swept round from behind Cate and Scotty to join the other Angels who were finishing preening their own hair and make-up.

'Julie you look amazing, so beautiful.' Cate gushed, as she took in the sight of her friend in her wedding gown. A cream coloured gown with a fitted bodice, which gently flowed out to its train that was swept around her legs and feet.

'Thank you, you both look great too.' Julie exclaimed as she escaped from her stylists to see her friends and hug them both.

'Well it's not exactly the dress you wanted me in but it does cover my cast and I'll have the jacket on so that covers my back.' Cate smiled as she stood back from Julie's embrace.

'You know I don't care about that.' Julie smiled her arm still around Scotty's shoulders.

'We have something for you.' Scotty said remembering he was still holding the envelope.

'You do?' Julie questioned. 'Don't you think you've given us enough.' Julie said smiling curiously.

'Yeah I do, but then it's not from me or Scotty.' Cate laughed teasing Julie nodding to Scotty to hand her the envelope. 'It's the papers I was telling you about last night.' Cate smiled as her brother stood back beside her slipping his arm around her waist. Julie looked to the envelope seeing that it was addressed to both her and Marcus. She looked up to Cate and Scotty confused.

'Who is it from?'

'Why don't you open it and find out.' Kelly suggested as she walked to Julie's side Kris and Jill close behind. Julie turned the envelope over and carefully opened the envelope removing from it a letter, unfolding it she read down to its signature before reading the letter.

'Oh, it's from your mom.' Julie cooed as she slowly walked to a chair and sat down the rest of the Angels and Scotty followed suit whilst the stylists left the room deciding that now was their best time to take a break. Julie read through the letter carefully taking in Bette's words. 'I can't believe she did this.' Julie said putting the letter down on to the large dining room table.

'We can.' Scotty smiled to Cate and then Julie. They were interrupted by a light knock at the door.

'Excuse me, Cate there's a phone call for you.' One of the assistants for the day explained as she looked to Cate who nodded to her.

'Ok Amy, thanks I'll be right there.' Cate smiled leaving her brother's side.

'Expecting calls today?' Kelly enquired with a raised eyebrow something was going on.

'I wasn't but hey, I have two businesses to run so I have to take calls when they come in and guys it's almost time so you'd better finish up getting ready.' Cate winked to Julie as she left the room. Smiling wide Julie returned to the letter reading it through again.

'Seriously I can't believe she wrote this, it's beautiful.' Julie enthused as she handed the letter to her friends the Angels crowding round Kris as they read the letter themselves cooing in several places.

'I think I'll go and see to the groom.' Scotty smiled bashfully as he made an exit from the room. The Angels continued reading Julie's letter and then finishing preparing for the ceremony.

'Running away?' Cate teased her brother as she came out from her study.

'Only to the groom, make sure he hasn't run away.' Scotty smiled straightening his tie, which Cate straightened again after him when his attempt made it look worse.

'Oh he hasn't gone anywhere, trust me.' Cate laughed patting Scotty's tie telling him he was good to go.

'Everything ok?' Scott asked referring to the phone call.

'Yeah fine, not a problem.' Cate said smiling hoping her baby brother couldn't tell she was lying.

'Ok good, right to the groom.' Scotty pointed to the back door as he marched on leaving Cate watching after him smiling and chuckling to herself. Cate started her way back to her friends when Kelly came out to head her off.

'Everything ok?' Kelly asked watching her sister, Cate knew what she was up to, Kelly was looking to see what was really going on, this one was going to be tough.

'Everything's fine Kelly stop worrying and looking for something that isn't there.' Cate said trying to brush her off, it wasn't working as Kelly placed her hand on Cate's arm stopping her from moving off.

'You're lying to me and I know it Caitlin, what ever you're doing stop it right now, let the authorities handle West.' Kelly sternly told her sister. Cate looked down to where Kelly had her hand which Kelly then removed. Looking to her sister Cate didn't respond as she walked back into the room where the Angels were adding the finishing touches before being ready to step out for the service. Sighing Kelly followed after her.

'So we're all ready then?' Cate asked as she stood resting her arms across the top of her crutches.

'We're all ready.' Kris enthused just as the doorbell rang.

'Someone will answer that.' Cate said stopping anyone in the room going to the door. They listened as whoever had arrived came through the door.

'I hear an Angel is getting married today.' Bosley said as he entered the room carrying a large bouquet of flowers. 'From Charlie.' Bosley said as he showed them to Julie who gently cradled different flowers in her hands. 'Along with these two.' Bosley nodded back to the door from which Sabrina and Tiffany walked through beaming smiles and dressed impeccably Tiffany in a white skirt suit with a lilac blouse and Sabrina in a light grey pant suit and light blue blouse. All the Angels cheered with joy as they saw each other, hugs were being given out left, right and centre as they all greeted one another.

'Ladies!' The wedding co-ordinator Joseph shouted at the top of his lungs to get over the noise of the Angels who all quietened straight away and looked to him. 'It's time.' Joseph smiled indicating to the door for them all to exit through for the ceremony.

The ceremony went off with out a hitch as Julie walked down the isle to Marcus, Kris, Kelly and Jill ahead of her each in their lilac dresses. The ceremony was held outside; autumn leaves had begun to fall and littered the aisle, which Julie walked to her very soon to be husband escorted by Bosley who proudly accepted Julie's request to give her away. Marcus stood with Scotty behind him, just to his side, Marcus beamed with pride as Julie walked towards him the sun rays glinting off of her hair as she headed down the aisle, her eyes sparkled with joy as she looked up to him. The Angels took their positions to the side of Julie in front of Cate who was seated with Bosley once he had done his duty giving the bride away. A perfect moment ingrained into all of their memories, one of bliss, love and happiness.

* * *

_**We're not over yet, there's still a party to had you know! ;-) AJ5.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

After the ceremony was over and the photographs were taken the wedding party headed to Cate's bar for the reception and party to really celebrate. Cate left ahead of the main party to set up with the band, making sure everything was in order.

'Catey girl, look at the state of ya!' Four Leaf cried out as Cate came into the bar.

'Nice to see you to Four Leaf.' Cate smiled rolling her eyes at her Irish friends outburst. 'Everything set up, ready to go.'

'Ready and set.' Four Leaf smiled proudly. 'Set list is set out for ya by your stool there.' Four Leaf explained motioning towards the stage where the instruments stood ready, with microphones set and Cate's spot at the lead microphone prepared with one of the tall bar stools.

'That's great thanks guys, let's have a quick look over the set list.' Cate said as she headed up onto the stage getting herself comfortable seated on the stool. As they ran last minute checks the wedding party and guests started to arrive and take their seats at their designated tables.

'You'd better join them at the head table lass, we'll be ready to go after the food and speeches.' Four Leaf smiled and winked to Cate as he helped her down off of the stage.

'Thanks.' Cate smiled appreciatively heading to her family at the head table.

'Everything set and ready?' Scotty asked as he pulled out a seat for his sister.

'Everything is ready, let's get some food and have some fun.' Cate smiled to everyone as she sat down, Scotty taking her crutches and propping them against the wall behind them.

The rest of the celebrations continued with friends and family giving speeches and passing on their amounts of wisdom to the happy couple. With all toasts given and food eaten Cate gave the nod to Four Leaf who alerted the band to set up and be ready.

'All right then time for some music, hope you two are ready for your first dance.' Cate teased Marcus and Julie as she got up, Scotty again helping his sister. Julie smiled broadly as Marcus shook his head not ready at all to which the rest of the table laughed at.

Cate took her place on stage seated on the bar stool, Four Leaf taking her crutches for her and moving them out of the way.

'Hi everybody.' Cate spoke into the microphone getting everyone's attention. 'Thank you to all of you sharing in the celebration on this very special day for Julie and Marcus, now the entertainment really starts. Would the bride and groom like to take to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife.' Cate held out her hand to Julie and Marcus indicating to the dance floor. Marcus took his wife's hand as they got up from the table and walked to the centre of the floor. 'As requested by the happy couple this is the song they wish their first dance to be to.' Cate explained to everyone as the piano started playing the intro.

'_I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you,  
come rain or come shine.  
High as a mountain, deep as a river,  
come rain or come shine._

Julie and Marcus started to dance slowly with the swaying rhythm of the slow song. The Angels and Bosley along with all the other guests watched on in awe of their happiness in this blissful moment.

_And I guess when you met me  
it was just one of those things.  
but don't ever bet me,  
'cause I'm gonna be true if you let me, let me._

_You're always gonna love me like nobody's loved me,  
come rain or come shine.  
Happy together, unhappy together,  
and won't it be fine?_

_Days may be cloudy or sunny.  
We're in or we're out of the money.  
But I'm with you always.  
I'm with you rain or shine._

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Davis.' Cate announced to the room during the instrumental break, causing the attendants to all applaud the very happy couple. Who turned to beckon their friends and family to join them on the dance floor. Scotty stood up straightening his waistcoat as he had already taken off his jacket; he turned to Kris smiling holding his hand out to her.

'May I have this dance Miss Munroe?' Scotty smiled showing off his deep blue eyes, which sparkled, and the very cute dimples in his cheeks. Kris smiled giggling a little, slightly embarrassed. She slipped her hand in to his nodding to him as he helped her to stand then led her to the floor. Jill and Kelly with the rest of their family watched on beaming with knowing smiles and slight laughter. Jill turned to a tap on the shoulder.

'May I?' Bosley asked bowing his head slightly. Jill laughed as she like her sister slipped her hand in to his to be led to the floor. Soon all the Angels has suitors leading them to the floor for a dance as Cate finished the song. _  
_

_Days may be cloudy or sunny.  
We're in or we're out of the money.  
But I'm with you always.  
I'm with you rain or shine.  
Rain or shine.'_

A raucous round of applause followed after the song was finished, not waiting for it to stop the band moved on to more up tempo songs swinging straight into Spiral Staircase' '_I Love You More Today Than Yesterday _. The evening continued on with music and dancing, happiness brimmed from everyone in the building as they enjoyed themselves and celebrating the union between Julie and Marcus who were rarely out of each other's arms or sight. The band took one break for the entire night so they could take their own breather.

'Cate that set was fantastic!' Jill enthused as she sat with Cate at their table. Cate shared her friend's enthusiasm.

'Certainly some of the best we've played in a long time.' Cate explained as she looked up to Kelly who brought over a drink for her. 'Thanks. You have fun sis?' Cate asked with a wide smile.

'Absolutely, this is a great party.' Kelly beamed taking a seat.

'Hey when you starting up again?' Kris asked as she and Scotty stood in front of the table.

'Pretty soon.' Cate promised as the band started taking up their positions again. 'Scotty you want to sing?' Cate asked her brother watching him carefully as he went shy in answering.

'Scotty you have to sing, please!' Kris begged. Scotty couldn't resist as he smiled and laughed as Kris pushed and prodded him into submission.

'Alright, alright, yes I'll do a number. Can we do my favourite?' Scotty asked his sister scratching the back of his head nervously.

'Of course we can, go and tell the guys and I'll be there in a few.' Cate laughed to her brother as he turned and rushed up to the stage where Four Leaf and the rest of the band welcomed him with open arms. 'Well I'd better get up there.'

'You doing ok?' Kelly asked supporting her sister as she got up.

'Yeah I'm doing great.'

'Painkillers are still working then?' Kelly smiled to her sister who laughed.

'Yes, that they are. Seriously Kelly I'm ok the only pain I have right now is my leg and knee and I'm sitting down. It would seem the painkillers didn't reach that far just yet.' Cate smiled before hugging her sister and kissing her cheek. 'Stop worrying for a night and have some fun.' Cate ordered as she went up to the stage, again Four Leaf helped her this time handing her crutches to the backing singers who put the aside for Cate.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please.' Four Leaf called out over the microphone. The bustling bar calmed down turning and listening. 'Marcus you're a very lucky man.' Four Leaf began as he looked to the groom who stood behind Julie his arms wrapped around her waist. 'You're lucky that you met Julie first.' Four Leaf laughed as did his audience. 'I would like to share with you an Irish blessing for your wedding.' Four Leaf said before stopping to clear his throat. 'May the light of friendship guide your paths together. May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for one another trip a smile from your lips, A twinkle from your eye. May the Spirit of Love find a dwelling place in your hearts.' Both Julie and Marcus bowed their heads to Four Leaf in thanks for his words. 'Now then, Catey girls younger brother Scotty has come up to join us and share with you his talent for singing. Scotty.' Four Leaf turned Scotty who came to the side of his sister at the front of the stage, he turned to the drummer giving him the nod. The drummer broke into the opening beat of the song followed by the guitars. Scotty started his song jumping down from the stage to the dance floor showing off as only he could. Cate and the band watched him unsurprised but laughing with him.

'_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
_

Scotty moved forward from the stage heading straight for Kris as he continued singing the next verse upon reaching her he held out his hand to her which she happily accepted laughing as she did. Scotty led her back to the front of the stage singing the song directly to her getting down on to his knees acting out the words of the song. Kris watched laughing ever so slightly embarrassed.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.  
_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?...'_

The rest of the Angels and guests crowded out the dance floor continuing to enjoy themselves. As Scotty stood again taking Kris's hand he managed to dance with her as he sang spinning her out to her friends and sister who caught her and continued dancing the night away. As the song came to a close Scotty took a bow smiling broadly as he handed the microphone back to Four Leaf. Crowds of people including the Angels and Bosley circled around him congratulating him on a job well done as the band began to start up again this time playing something a little slower paced. The crowd broke apart creating a direct path straight to Kris who waited for Scotty to come forward which he did as soon as their eyes met. The night continued with dance and laughter, guests taking their leave and the band finishing their set leaving the jukebox to play out the rest of the night, which was slowing down to a finish.

'We packing up tonight love?' Four Leaf asked Cate as she sat exhausted at the bar. Cate shook her head as she yawned.

'No buddy, leave it until tomorrow, get yourself to bed and sleep in tomorrow, I intend to.' Cate laughed as Four Leaf hugged her goodnight. Julie and Marcus, still at the bar not having left all night to go off and be alone, approached Four Leaf and the rest of the band as they all gathered to leave. The happy couple thanked the entire band for a very memorable party.

'We couldn't have asked for more.' Marcus enthused as he shook the band members hands.

'I meant what I said Marcus, you're lucky you got in there first with this one, she's a real angel.' Four Leaf smiled widely at Julie before kissing her cheek.

'Oh that I know, in more ways than one.' Marcus laughed as he put his arm around his wife's waist drawing her near.

'This place is a mess.' Kelly noted as she stood beside her sister leaning back against the bar and looking over the bar.

'Yep, a beautiful mess though.' Cate agreed as she propped her head on her hand, her elbow propped on the bar.

'Tired?' Kelly asked facing her sister.

'Exhausted, but a happy exhausted, today was a great day.'

'I second that.' Jill said joining them leaning against Cate.

'We third it.' Sabrina smiled as she Kris and Tiffany joined them.

'After everything that's happened just recently I think this was the perfect time for their wedding.' Kris said as they all watched the happy couple slow dance alone in the middle of the dance floor to the song that was gently playing from the jukebox. The agreement was unanimous.

The following morning Cate sat in her study at home on the phone.

'And you're sure it's him?' Cate asked the person on the other end of the phone line. 'Good, keep tabs on him, keep me posted on his movement; as soon as I'm fit I'll be hitting the trail. Should be another few weeks yet at least in that time he may think he's gotten away with it. Exactly I don't intend to let him get away either.' Cate listened to the voice as she twisted the phone cord around her fingers. 'Alright well I'll be in touch soon, like I said keep me posted.' Cate ended the phone call hanging up the phone; staying seated Cate drummed her fingers on her desk thinking things through planning.

'Looks like you have a lot on your mind.' Jill said as she entered the room. 'What's going on?' Jill sat in the chair opposite Cate's desk.

'Nothing just a few business calls.' Cate tried to brush off Jill's question.

'Bull. Cate I know you're hiding something, from the moment you 'dropped' that glass in the kitchen sink the other night. What's going on?' Jill asked again her face turning more serious, Cate looked at her the room falling silent as both Angels stared at one another, Cate didn't have much of a choice but to tell her, she wasn't about to get out the room without telling Jill and Jill would know if Cate lied to her. Cate breathed in and sighed as she sat forward leaning on her desk.

'West got out on bail.' Cate simply said.

'He wha…' Jill began when Cate cut her off.

'He got bail and then he jumped bail and so far the police have been useless in trying to find him.' Cate explained watching Jill's reaction.

'How the hell did they allow that to happen?' Jill exclaimed bolting up right in her seat.

'I don't know but you can understand why I didn't really want to let on straight away.' Cate said sitting back in her seat.

'I can but… wait a minute, Cate you're not going after him.'

'When I'm out of this cast yeah I will be.'

'No, you're not hearing me. You are not going after him.' Jill said determined.

'And you're going to stop me?' Cate taunted.

'If I have to or Kelly will.'

'Not likely Jill, what will the pair of you do? lock me up? Once I'm fit Jill I'm gone and pretty good at staying hidden too.' Cate defiantly said narrowing her eyes slightly as she did.

'Why?' Jill asked annoyed, she thought Cate was passed all the crazy going off on her own after people.

'Because the police are obviously useless at being able to do anything and once it's been a few weeks they'll barely be looking for him. I won't stop until I bring him in.'

'Dead or alive?' Jill asked not joking.

'Which ever is easiest.' Cate flatly said her eyes darkening.

'Cate you can't…' Jill began to protest.

'Well I can Jill and I will, I'm going to find West and bring him back one way or another. You really think he's finished with us? Think how much he's lost; I want him before he comes to us.' Cate explained trying her best to keep her voice down.

'What about us?' Jill asked.

'What about you?'

'We don't get a say or involved?'

'Jill you'll be heading back to Europe, the Angels with have cases to deal with, others who need their help. Y'all we'll busy doing that. Y'all seem to forget I left the Angel fold, I'm not on Charlie's payroll anymore I don't have to answer to him anymore.'

'You still have us to answer to.' Kelly said walking into the room stopping to the side of Cate's desk her arms folded across her chest.

'You know what I'm done talking about this.' Cate said as she pushed her chair back to getup and leave the room.

'Yeah well we're not.' Jill snapped back stopping Cate from getting away.

'How can you really expect me not to go after him huh?'

'Leave it to the officials.' Kelly again ordered sister.

'Because they did such a brilliant job to begin with?' Cate argued as she got up with her crutches and left the room.

'You're right Cate the cops messed up but it's their responsibility to fix it, to find him and arrest him.' Kelly continued following after her sister.

'Kelly even you're not that naïve to think that will happen.'

'No but maybe I don't want you going off and getting yourself killed. I don't want a call from the morgue asking me to identify your body.' Kelly snapped.

'Over dramatic much?' Cate retorted.

'It' not over dramatic Cate, he damn neared killed you once already.' Jill came in tag teaming with Kelly it felt to Cate.

'Exactly!' Cate shouted at them both the control of her temper slipping away from her. 'He came too close and I intend to stop him before he tries that again and succeeds.' Cate continued her voice still raised.

'What's going on down here?' Tiffany asked as she Sabrina and Kris came down the stairs having all woken to the sounds of the argument. No one answered Tiffany's question as the Angels all stood in the entrance hall of Cate's home. 'Kelly?' Tiffany looked to her friend whose own anger was evident across her face.

'Caitlin has decided to go after West.' Kelly told them.

'Go after him but I thought he was in jail?' Sabrina said confused as she tightened the tie on her robe.

'He was released on bail, then jumped bail the police haven't found him and with his connections it's more than likely he's left the country.' Kelly explained, Jill walked round to the side of her sister as she heard this for the first time.

'Cate, Kelly and Jill are right, you can't go after him.' Tiffany said calmly trying her best to quieten the argument.

'Not right now I can't no, but I will.' Cate defiantly stated.

'Who have you got tracking him down?' Sabrina asked crossing her arms across her chest the typical Sabrina pose.

'Some friends.' Cate simply said not offering to expand on it.

'Damn it why are you so stubborn?' Kelly exasperated snapped at her sister.

'Because he had me thrown off a cliff and I'm tired of being the bad guys punching bag and they get away with it!' Cate shouted back.

'We'll stop you.' Kelly said in a low voice.

'From what going? Good luck.' Cate scoffed as she headed in to the lounge, the others not far behind her.

'Don't test me Cate; I will stop you from doing something stupid.' Kelly enforced.

'I don't intend on killing him Kelly, I intend on bringing him in and having him thrown in jail.'

'You just said dead or alive you didn't care.' Jill reminded Cate stood next to Kelly again as Kris hung at the back of the crowd.

'If he gets killed when I try to bring him in well it will be unfortunate but no doubt self defence.' Cate explained as she sat down on one of the armchairs. 'You standing around shouting and throwing orders at me aren't going to help your cause either.' Cate said more calmly as she stretched out her damaged leg in front of her.

'I can't talk to you when you're like this.' Kelly gave in as she turned and stormed off towards the kitchen, Tiffany and Sabrina not far behind her.

'Don't do this.' Jill sternly said as she stood in front of Cate.

'Jill I have to try, if I fail than I fail but if I don't try and bring him in I'll never be able to settle wondering where he is all the time and when he might attack again.' Cate and Jill looked to one another for a long moment before Jill turned and followed after Kelly and the others leaving Kris and Cate alone. 'You're quiet.' Cate noted to Kris.

'I don't really know what to say about it all. I wish you had told me that West was out.' Kris said stepping out of the shadows and sitting on the ottoman in front of Cate, who with Kris's help laid her injured leg and knee on it resting it.

'I'm sorry that I didn't but I thought the fewer of us that knew meant it wouldn't be so obvious to Julie that we were all hiding something. Also I didn't want you worrying.' Kris looked up to Cate quickly.

'Don't do that; don't use that as an excuse. What are you protecting me from; I'm not like you Cate. I won't be rushing off after West trying to make him pay. Don't get me wrong I want him to pay for what he has done but I'm not going to go hunting for trouble and you shouldn't either but I know better than to tell you that, you won't listen any way.' Kris sighed as she looked down to her hands then to Cate's cast. 'I know he hurt you Cate, hurt us both but this isn't the way to solve that and you know it, you don't have anything to prove you know.'

'It's not about proving something Kris.'

'Are you sure?' Kris asked looking to her friend, Cate laughed inwardly to herself, Kris knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

'As sure as I want to be.' Cate answered. Kris looked to her friend for a long time as if imprinting every feature of Cate to her memory, how she looked right now. Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly Kris got up from where she sat and headed to join the others. Cate sat alone in her lounge looking to where her family had walked away. Sitting back in her armchair Cate thought to the day before and the joyous occasion it was.

'How quickly the tide turns.' Cate quietly said to herself. 'So quickly.'

* * *

**_Songs: 'Come Rain or Come Shine' - Bette Midler, For the Boys._**

**_'I Want You to Want Me' - Cheap Trick_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews everyone, another fic finished but another one on its way! R&R please! AJ5 ;-)_**


End file.
